Atardecer
by anylove21
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett Cullen , han adoptado a una pequeña niña cuyo nombre es Zoe . Un dia mientras la pequeña yacia en el parque fue encontrada por Brandon, un guardia Vulturi ,quien 16 años despues se convertira en su protector.
1. Comienzos

**Presagio **

Sus ojos, su sonrisa y su voz me han hipnotizado desde el comienzo. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista hasta ahora y acepte que suele traer problemas enseguida, pero por ella daría la vida.

Acepto que me enamore derepente y quede ilusionado solo con verle. Es y será la niña de mis ojos y si mi corazón volviera a latir, lo haría solo por y para ella.

Pero la duda me consume a fuego lento ¿sentirá lo mismo que siento yo por ella? ¿Acaso seria capas de renunciar a su alma por mí? ¿O solo en mis adentros me hago falsas ilusiones?

**Comienzos**

Mi vida humana no ha terminado con un final feliz de esos que solo ocurren en cuentos de hadas, mas bien fue demasiado trágico. Nunca me podré arrepentir de lo que soy ahora, doy gracias a mi creador por lo que soy.

Nací y crecí en Londres, mis padres eran muy pobres pero para mi eran las dos personas mas maravillosas del mundo, algo que el dinero no podía comprar.

De niño trabaje junto a ellos en la gran ciudad, lugar donde la guerra cobro sus vidas y yo quede solo en el mundo.

Los soldados me llevaron a los campos de concentración donde permanecí hasta cumplir los dieciocho años. Pasado esto, volví a mi antigua casa, la que encontré vacía y desolada, allí pase cada uno de mis cumpleaños y cada segundo de mi triste vida solo.

Una noche muy oscura escuche gritos desgarradores provenientes del callejón cerca de donde me encontraba, corrí lo más rápido posible para socorrer a la mujer, pero cuando llegue encontré su cadáver desgarrado en el suelo y a su asesino frente a mí. En mi fuero interno sabia que iba a morir, y no me precipite , deje que la muerte se apoderara de mi , ya que no tenia nada ni nadie por que vivir y seguir luchando .

Para mi desgracia no fallecí, solo quede tirado en medio de la oscuridad por tres interminables días .Un terrible dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía como cada órgano se quemaba por el desconocido veneno que corría por mis venas .Cuado desapareció por completo me di cuenta enseguida que no era más aquel hombre con temores, era una nueva criatura, lo que nunca imagine ser. Era esa criatura que habitaba en las pesadillas de todos los habitantes de Inglaterra, era un vampiro.

Sobreviví como pude atacando a la primera persona que apareciera en mi camino con el objetivo de saciar mi sed.

Un siglo después pude encontrar inmortales iguales a mi, así fue como me uní a su guardia. Poseía algo llamado don, era algo odiado por algunos y envidiado por otros, podía usar para mi beneficio un don ajeno, era algo como copiar el de otro vampiro. Esto era el motivo por el que Aro me acepto sin ningún inconveniente en su ejército.

Hoy me encuentro recorriendo los bosques de Forks, en busca de la pequeña inmortal hija de la familia Cullen. Aro me envía con el objetivo de ver el estado en que se encuentra la niña.

Mientra corría hacia la casa, admire el paisaje con el que me encontré. Era un día sin sol, el cielo se encontraba totalmente encapotado y una extensa niebla comenzaba a poblar el bosque.

En el recorrido me cruce con infinidades de animales, así que me dispuse a cazar. Después de unirme a la guardia Vulturí deje de beber sangre humana pues no quería convertirme en un monstruo. Este era motivo de discusión dentro del castillo, ya que ninguno de mis colegas estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión. Pero al final la habían aceptado.

Comencé a sentir el efluvio de otros vampiros, me encontraba muy cerca.

Algo llamo mi atención, era el sonido de un pequeño corazón muy cerca de mí, me dispare a ver que se trataba y cuando la vi, indefensa en el suelo tratando de jugar con un pequeño osito que cargaba en esas diminutas manos, me incline hacia ella y observe su persona. Tenia la piel pálida pero no como la mía, sus ojos eran de un color verde y su cabello de un tono más negro que la mismísima noche. Tenía unos hermosos hoyuelos y unos labios finamente delineados. Su rostro era como el de una muñequita de porcelana. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia una ancha sonrisa recorrió sus labios, pude observar que todavía no le habían crecido los dientes. Se acerco a mí gateando, era algo en lo que no le iba nada bien ya que al primer intento se desplomo en el suelo, así que fui yo quien se acerco más. Volvió a sonreírme y puso un dedo en su boca, luego lo retiro y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, hice el mismo gesto y estire mis brazos para tomarla. Fue en esa fracción de segundo cuando distinguí una hermosa y rubia mujer con la niña en brazos.

La conocía, sabía que su nombre era Rosalíe Cullen, pero no entendía que relación tenía con la pequeña princesita. Me levante del suelo sin perder de vista sus ojos. Parecía enfurecida, como si pensara que iba a atacar a la niña. La envolvió entre sus brazos y me fulmino con la mirada.

Escuche como ocho pares de piernas corrían hacia nuestra dirección, me di cuenta enseguida que se trataba del resto de la familia, así que no altere mi posición. Conocía a cada uno de ellos por sus nombres ya que había estado presente en la última visita a Forks, cuando Irina nos alerto de la creación de una niña inmortal. Enseguida toda la familia estaba frente a mi, olfateé un aroma que enseguida quemo mi nariz, se trataba de un hombre lobo. El joven moreno cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña inmortal que ahora aparentaba una edad aproximada de siete años.

Todos me observaron con los ojos grandes, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte, pero no dije ni una sola palabra hasta que el hablo.

**_**Tranquila Rose, no planea hacerle daño a Zoe. Dijo Edward refiriéndose a la pequeña.

Recordé su nombre en mi cabeza, _Zoe_, era un nombre que encajaba perfecto en su persona, era perfecto para ella.

_Claro que no le hare nada, solo he venido hasta aquí para ver como va el crecimiento de la Rennesme. Respondí mirando fijamente a Edward. Copie su don y ahora podía saber lo que estaban pensando todos allí, aunque no podía infiltrarme en la mente de Bella.

_Esta bien pero no te acerques a mi pequeña. musito la rubia enfurecida y con unos ojos sádicos dispuesta atacarme si era preciso. A su lado se encontraba Emmett, su marido, que también me observaba de una forma descomunal.

_¿Acaso es tu hija? Pregunte con un tono de voz alto, esto alarmo a la pequeña que rápidamente poso sus ojos en mi.

_Claro que si. Yo la he adoptado.

_Tienes claro que esto va contra las reglas ¿verdad?

_No le veo nada de malo a que mi hija allá adoptado a la bebe. objeto Carlisle

_Hasta el momento no se encuentra problema alguno, pero sabes que cuando crezca deberán convertirla.

_Eso ni soñarlo, nunca trasformare a mi hija en esto.

_No lo decido yo sino Aro. Cuando regrese al castillo, sabes que el leerá mi mente y esto no podré ocultárselo.

_Lo sabemos. Respondió Edward. – En tal caso creo que es mejor esperar a que la niña crezca y eligiera su camino.

_Me parece una muy buena opción. Asentí

Podía ver claramente lo que pensaba Rosalíe, sabia que ella no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo que ella. Aborrecía su vida, no deseaba ser lo que era. Ahora que tenía a esa pequeña, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y la defendería con colmillos y garras como una leona si era necesario.

_Veo que la pequeña crece a pasos agigantados. Balbucee refiriéndome a Rennesme.

_Si, tiene dos años de vida y aparenta de siete. Respondió su madre.

_Mi trabajo aquí ya ha finalizado. Disculpen si hoz he precipitado no era esa mi intención.

_No hay problema, serás bienvenido cuando queráis. Dijo Carlisle en un tono de voz muy gentil.

La niña seguía mirándome fijamente, así que me acerque a ella. Rose se percato de mis movimientos y se alejo un poco de mi, pero Edward le animo a que solo quería tocarle las diminutas manitos. Cuando estuve cerca de ella estiro sus brazos he hizo algo de presión sobre el pecho de rose para que esta le soltara. La tome entre mis brazos y sentí como comenzaba a morderme las mejillas. Sumergió sus manitos entre mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con el, mientras lo hacia emitía una clase de sonidos típicos de bebes. Aunque intente leer su mente no podía y esto me preocupo.

_Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Concluyo Edward.

_¿Acaso es algo parecido al don de Bella?

_No, ella deja que vea sus pensamientos, pero solo cuando quiere.

_Ah entiendo.

La pequeña comenzaba a interesarme en su forma de ser, note que tenía carácter y eso me pareció algo muy bueno.

Salude cortésmente a la familia con una mano y salí disparado hacia el bosque.

En todo el camino hacia Volterra no pude dejar de pensar en la niña, era algo tan encantador tener un hijo. Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero nunca he encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Cuando llegue encontré a Aro sentado en su trono, se acerco como un rayo y tomo mis manos para ver lo que yo había presenciado en Forks.

Todavía conservaba el don de Edward, por lo que pude ver claramente en la mente de mi maestro lo que el veía dentro mío.

Algo llamo mucho mi atención, el había visto todo con lo que yo me encontré allí, menos a la pequeña Zoe. No comprendía como su recuerdo no aparecía en mi interior, por lo que Aro nunca se entero de su precedencia. Y eso me hacia sentir feliz, no me podía imaginar que intentara algo contra le pequeña.

Unos días después de mi regreso mi copia del don de leer mentes había desaparecido de mi por lo que ya no pude saber si Aro sabia o no de la pequeña.

Me imaginaba constantemente como seria de grande y rápidamente en mi mente apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y lacio pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver que esta tenía los ojos rojos. Algo que su madre nunca permitiría "su transformación".

Muchas preguntas llenaron mi cabeza en ese momento

_¿Como lo tomaría cuando se enterara de que toda su familia eran vampiros?_

_ ¿Que sentiría cuando supiera que era adoptada?_

_ ¿Acaso querría convertirse en inmortal sin pensar si su madre estaba de acuerdo?_

_ ¿O solo huiría de su casa cuando supiera la verdad?_

No podía saber cual seria la respuesta a mis preguntas pero me gustaría mucho volverla a ver algún día.

_Brandon. Llamo mi maestro.

Rápidamente corrí hacia el gran salón para ver de qué se trataba su llamado.

Al llegar note que los tres reyes estaban en sus respectivos tronos. Sus miradas eran de ansiedad con un toquede molestia. Algo les perturbaba mucho y más aun a Aro. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo algo que jamás había visto. Aro por primera vez estaba totalmente confundido.

_Le he dado vueltas al asunto. Comenzó diciendo.

Yo me limite a contestar solo observe su rostro que cada vez mostraba mas y mas confusión. Tenía el ceño Fruncido y una mano en la cabeza con la que se masajeaba.

Se que ocultas algo pero no logro saber lo que es.

_No oculto nada mi señor. Mentí. Por primera vez estaba mintiéndole a Aro sin que el pudiera notarlo.

_¿Qué es lo que realmente has visto en tu visita al Aquelarre Cullen?

_He visto a la familia entera, al licántropo que al parecer se ha imprimado con la niña y no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Y también observe el rápido crecimiento de la niña, tan solo lleva dos años de vida y aparenta la edad de siente años.

Note como su rostro iba cambiando lentamente hasta convertirse en el Aro que yo conocía. El vampiro que creía saberlo todo.

Cambio rápidamente de tema y comenzó a hablarme de algo que ami me interesaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

_¿Recuerdas el permiso que has pedido para salirte de la guardia? Comento Marco

_Si, señor lo recuerdo muy bien.

_Hemos decidido que tus día sirviéndonos han concluido. Agrego Cayo.

_Eres libre de irte y tratar de hacer tu vida. Musito Aro

Una extensa sonrisa invadió mi rostro que se encontraba invadido por la desolación de una triste eternidad. Por fin era libre y podría hacer lo que siempre quise hacer desde que era humano "estudiar historia".


	2. Vida Prohibida

Zoe pov

Llevaba dormida tan solo nueve horas cuando de repente el sonido del despertador me hizo saltar de la cama .Camine hacia la ventana de mi habitación y admire el paisaje , era el mismo que veía desde que nací , el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado y se podía distinguir como una tormenta iba entrando cada vez más a la ciudad.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse así que me di vuelta enseguida , pero no vi a nadie allí . Cuando me di vuelta de nuevo hacia la ventana observe que mi prima Nessie y mi tía Alice , estaban delante mio con una gran taza de leche caliente , galletas y mi ropa para el primer día de instituto.

Ser la única humana de la casa comenzaba a fastidiarme , ellas siempre podían sorprenderme y yo ni siquiera era la mitad de rápida que eran todos aquí.

He tenido muchas discusiones con mis padres por el hecho de que mi madre nunca dejara que yo sea vampiro al igual que ellos , siempre dice que mi futuro debe ser diferente , que debo formar una familia humana . Pero yo no quiero eso , mi único anhelo es ser inmortal y nunca envejecer, algo que ella nunca aceptara .

Tome la bandeja con mi desayuno y me recoste sobre la cama , note en el rostro de ambas una sonrisa alegre .

Nessie tomo un cepillo y comenzo a peinar su largo y castaño cabello mientras que Alice comenzaba a ordenar mi habitación .

_ Que gran desorden tienes aquí . Comento recogiendo cada prenda que yo había arrojado fuera del armario anoche cuando me enfade con mi madre.

_Debía desquitar mi furia con algo . Responde mientras llevaba la taza hacia mi boca .

_ No estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie .

_ Yo nunca lo estaré . Musite enfadada.

_ Eres parte de la familia creo que lo mejor seria que seas como nosotros . Agrego Nessie mientras se miraba en mi espejo.

En ese momento escuchamos como la puerta se abrió de un portazo , algo que solo me sorprendió a mi y me hizo saltar de la cama derramando mi desayuno sobre las sabanas.

Mi miraba fue rápidamente hacia la puerta donde descubrí que mi madre estaba enfurecida otra vez por nuestra conversacion.

_ Zoe creo que este asunto ya lo hemos dado por terminado. Dijo eufórica.

_ Creo que no , nunca descansare hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

_ Hija acaso no te das cuenta la desgracia que he vivido siendo esto.

Me molesto mucho que comparara su vida con la mía a tal punto que no me pude aguantar.

_ Ese ha sido tu problema y no me interesa en lo absoluto . Respondí tomando mi ropa .

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras corriendo.

_¿ A donde se supone que vas?

_ A donde tú y tus rabietas no me puedan molestar.

Camine hacia la puerta de la casa , en el camino vi a mi padre sentado en el sofá con mi tío Jasper . Ambos me dedicaron una gran sonrisa y me saludaron con la mano en alto .

Siempre me he llevado mejor con mi papá , el tomaba las cosas de una forma distinta . Siempre tenia algo gracioso que agregar y nunca tuve ninguna discusión con el. Era el mejor padre del mundo , me consentía en todos mis caprichos.

Abrí la puerta y comencé a correr en dirección de mis otros tíos , Edward y Bella , ellos siempre me entendían aunque mi tío no podía leer mi mente .

Comencé a andar por el neblinoso bosque hasta que encontré la casa , note que Alice y Nessie venían detrás mio a paso de humano y con mi mochila.

_ Zoe espera . Gritaron juntas alentándose a mi .

_ Rosalie se volverá loca.

_ Lo se , era ella quien me quería llevar hoy al instituto pero iré contigo Nessie . Musite tomando mi mochila.

Algo que siempre me ha molestado y bastante , es que mi madre nunca me ha dejado conducir un coche , ni siquiera sabia hacerlo . Decía que tenia mucho miedo que me sucediera algo . Esto me molestaba aun más .

Llegamos hasta la casa de mis tíos quienes me recibieron con un gran abrazo. Allí me cambie de ropa y me prepare para enfrentar mi tercer año de instituto junto a Nessie , quien había crecido más rápido que yo , pero me había esperado para que empezáramos juntas las clases .

Nos dirigimos hacia la cochera de la casa y subimos a su coche . El viaje era el mismo que hacíamos todos los años . En el camino escuchamos nuestra música favorita y cantamos a los gritos .

Había algo diferente este año , un presentimiento en mi tal vez , algo nuevo estaba por suceder . Pensé para mis adentros pero de pronto volví a la realidad cuando Rennesme casi choca el coche de un joven .

_ Wow eso si estuvo cerca . Admitió riendo.

El hombre bajo del su coche y camino hacia nosotras . Cuando vi ese rostro perfecto quede petrificada en mi asiento .

_ Es , es , es wow . Dije con la voz entrecortada no podía ni siquiera terminar la frase .

_ Zoe ¿que sucede ? parece que has visto a un fantasma . Reitero Nessie quien me observa desde su lugar.

El joven llego cerca de su ventanilla , agacho la cabeza y volvió a subirla rápidamente . Más de cerca pude ver cada rasgo de su rostro. Tenia el cabello castaño claro algo desordenado al igual que mi tio Edward , sus ojos eran de color miel dorado , sus labios eran algo finos pero bonitos . Me di cuenta que mi corazón comenzo a palpitar a más de mil por segundo . Esto llamo la atención de ambos que me observaron detenidamente .

Observe que no se parecía en nada a un profesor , más bien era muy joven y hermoso.

_ ¿ Están bien señoritas?. Pregunto con una voz que creo nunca poder olvidar en mi vida.

_Emm creo que si , ¿verdad zoe?

_ Si , si estoy bien . Asentí sonriendo .

_ Bueno no ha sido nada grave , fue por poco lo que te de tuvistes . Musito refiriéndose Nessie.

_ Las veo luego . Dijo retirándose del auto.

Nessie aparco el coche en el mismo lugar donde lo hacia desde que comenzamos el instituto hace dos años . Tomamos nuestras mochilas y caminamos hacia la entrada .

_ Nuestra primer clase es de historia .Esclareció mi mejor amiga y prima.

_ Eso si que sera fatal .

_ Ya lo creo . Respondió sonriente.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase , no muy felices . En el camino me encontré con Ski , mi ex novio , que de por si había roto mi corazón en mil pedasos pero ahora y no se porque motivo volvia a hablarme .

_ Hey Zoe , Nessie ¿ como va todo? .

_ Igual que siempre . Le respondió Nessie fulminandole con la mirada .

_ Ness olvidemos nuestras diferencias.

_ Claro las olvidare cuando te ponga las manos encima . Menciono mi alocada prima que salio disparada detras del muchacho. Sabia que si llegaba a atacarle no le quedaría ni un hueso sano . Ella tenia mucha fuerza .

No había rastros de ella por ninguna parte , así que le pregunte a Tom , el mejor amigo de Ski, que me señalo el baño de caballeros . No me podia hacer la idea de que ella se encontrara allí, pero sin dudarlo entre . Al hacerlo comense a reír a carcajadas al ver a Rennesme tomando la cabeza de mi ex novio y metiéndolo en el grifo de agua.

_ ¿ Ahora te queda alguna duda sobre mi?. Le acuso ahogandolo.

_ No ness , pero ya parale . Grito el pobre diablo.

Algo hizo que Nessie se precipitara y levantara la cabeza , corrió hacia mi lado tomándome de la mano y salimos disparadas del lugar .

_ ¿ Que sucede? pregunte eufórica.

_ La directora Graf iba directo al baño . Contesto.

_ Wow es bueno tener un buen oído . Dije en un tono de voz triste algo de lo que ella se dio cuenta. paso su brazo sobre mis hombros par luego pegarme unas palmadas de aliento .

_ Siempre voy a creer que vas a ser como yo . Me alentó.

_ Eso espero .

Caminamos tomadas de la mano hacia nuestra clase . todo parecía completamente igual que todos los años . Las mismas caras ya eran tan conocidas que no me precipite a levantar mucho la vista . Esperamos en silencio hasta que llegara nuestro profesor o profesora , aún no sabíamos que era .

Note como Ness sacaba un cuaderno morado de su bolso y comenzaba a garabatear . La espera se hizo algo larga , ya que nusetro profesor se retraso veinte minutos allgo que hizo alegrarse al resto de la clase.

Tome de debajo de mi pupitre mi libro y comense a leer cuando escuche su voz saludarnos a todos y disculparse por los minutos tardes . Sabia que conocia ese timbre de voz , asi que levante la vista de inmediato para verle entrar. Era mi profesor favorito , el joven y apuesto profesor de historia Brandon Asfort ...


	3. Interesandome

Brandon Pov

Interesándome

Sentía algo de vergüenza por haber llegado tarde a la clase. La señora Graf me había detenido camino al aula para darme una lista con los nombres y apellidos de todos mis nuevos alumnos . Luego cuando pasaba por la sala de profesor me pidieron si podía entrar. Allí me dieron una grata bienvenida , algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Entre en mi clase a paso de hombre y con la cabeza agachada , pedí disculpa a mis alumnos , que no se veía nada preocupados por mi retraso , mas bien parecían felices .

Deposite sobre el escritorio mis libros y la lista . Tome un fibron y me dirigí a la pizarra para escribir mi nombre . Todos prestaron atención cuando mi mano sigilosamente comenzaba a deslizarse por la blanca madera .

_ Mi nombre es Brando Asfort y seré su nuevo profesor de historia . Me presente .

Note como las miradas de todos estaban sobre mi , estaba muy acostumbrado a que mis alumnos me observaran de esa forma por mi aspecto físico .Era algo que siempre llamaba la atención en las jovencitas y por ese motivo siempre tuve infinidades de problemas en todos los institutos donde daba clases.

Gracias a mi fino oído podía escuchar los murmullos de todos. Algunos pensaban que era demasiado joven para estar al frente de una clase y otros pensaban que era muy apuesto . Si fuera humano ya me habría sonrojado por esto.

_ Ahora voy a ir nombrando por nombre y apellido a cada uno de ustedes . Quiero que por favor levanten la mano y me cuenten algo sobre ustedes , que carrera van a seguir o que piensan hacer para el próximo año. Dije mirando a cada uno de ellos .

Este primer ejercicio salio muy bien solo por un pequeño detalle que no me lo esperaba .

_Rennesme Cullen . Pregunte mirando hacia todos lados . No me esperaba para nada que esta joven inmortal estudiara aquí .

_ Soy yo . Musito la joven de largos cabellos castaños.

_ Esta bien Rennesme.

_ Nessie por favor . Me replico sin dejarme terminar la frase .

_ Bueno Nessie . ¿Que planes de estudio tienes para el próximo año?

_Ire a la universidad , en la que me acepten . Dijo dudándolo.

_Eso me parece estupendo. Zoe Cullen . Pregunte . Cuando lo hice una gota entusiasmo recorre todo mi ser , la niña que había visto hace dieciceis años estaba aquí .

_ Zoe Cullen . Volví a repetir ya que nadie me contesto .

Paso un cuarto de segundo y nadie hablo .

_ Bueno creo que no ha venido hoy.

_ si esta aquí . Dijo Nessie señalando a su compañera de banco que se encontraba garabateando en un cuaderno . La notaba muy distraida , como si no se encontrara allí . Estaba totalmente en otro planeta.

Me acerque a la joven con los brazos cruzados en señal de desaprobación. Cuando llegue cerca de ella se percato de mi presencia y levanto la vista .

_¿Tu eres Zoe Cullen? .Pregunte con una pizca de entusiasmo en mi voz.

_Si señor Asfort soy yo. Contesto temerosamente.

_ Estas algo distraida ¿verdad?

_ Pues si , la verdad es que ... Y su voz se corto antes de terminar la frase .

_ Bueno dime ¿ que planes de estudio tienes para el próximo año?

_ En realidad no pienso seguir ninguna carrera . Más bien quiero ser algo que no puedo decir.

_ Si te vergüenza decirlo en frente de todos , podemos charlarlo después de clase.

_Me gustaría podérselo decir , pero va a creer que estoy completamente loca .

_ Mira no hay nada en este mundo de lo que me pueda asombrar. Le explique mientras la otra parte de mi celebro iba analizando la situación . Podía imaginarme de que iba todo esto .

_Creo es que mejor así.Explico enredando una mano en su largo y oscuro cabello .

Sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal con ella y me gustaria saber que es . Tendría que entrar en confianza con ella.

Cuando acabaron de presentarse comense la clase hablando sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nessie era la que mas preguntas contestaba , sabia que la joven por ser mitad humano mitad vampiro , sus conocimientos eran mucho mas avanzados que el de sus compañeros.

Observe a Zoe que seguía garabateando en su cuaderno sin prestar atención a mi clase. Tenia una mano en su cabello y con la otra sostenía la lapicera .Su ojos verdes estaban fijos en la hoja , aunque sabia que ella no estaba observando sus garabatos , mas bien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Mas de una vez Rennesme trato de alentarle a que prestara atención pero ella se negaba constantemente .Esta situación comenzaba a fastidiarme , no quería que se perdiera ninguna de las expoliaciones que estaba dando . No seria bueno que no entendiera un tema a la hora de dar los examenes.

La hora transcurrió y note que los jóvenes eran un gran grupo de trabajo y se llevaban muy bien entre ellos , menos por un gran detalle . Mientras hablaba mis oídos estaban atentos a cualquier murmullo y así fue como pude enterarme de muchas cosas , una de ellas fue el conflicto que había entre una de mis alumnas llamada Valve y Zoe . Al parecer las chicas mantenían peleas verbales desde hacia dos años , el motivo era un é que esa podría ser la causa de la distracción de Zoe , pero era algo mas fuerte lo que la atormentaba.

Al terminar la clase algunas jóvenes se acercaron hacia mi escritorio , donde permaneci sentado .Todas tomaban sus cabello y lo enroscaban en sus manos , de una forma que se hacia notar cada vez mas sus nervios. Venían con la excusa de preguntar sobre las clases y los examenes para luego pasarse al tema de si ¿era casado? , ¿cuantos hijos tenia? , ¿donde vivía? .Etc

Conteste todas sus dudas y note como iban cada vez mas entrando en confianza conmigo , algo que no quería que hicieran . A pesar de todo yo era un vampiro , algo que nunca cambiarían , por lo tanto no podía pensar en que la gente creyera que era un ser bueno y confiaran en mi .

Cuando las jovencitas se retiraron tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi coche para volver a casa . En el camino me encontré con algunas profesoras que de alguna manera trataban de coquetear conmigo. No era por hacerme rogar , pero ninguna de ellas eran mi tipo .

Al salir al aparcamiento note que el coche color rojo que esta mañana casi impacta contra el mio estaba aun allí , me acerque a el al ver una pequeña nota pegada en el parabrisas . Mire hacia mi alrededor percatándome que nadie me viera sacarla de allí . Observe que en la ventana de arriba del instituto que daba al aparcamiento , estaba lleno de jovencitas mirándome , así que fue mas astuto . Corrí tan rápido que sus ojos nunca pudieron distinguir como sacaba el pequeño papel. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos camine hacia mi coche que se encontraba en el zona sur del lugar.

Me molesta bastante mi forma de ser , cuando era humano era muy curioso y sabia que al tranformarme en esto eso se incrementa mas . Era algo que no podía negar en mi " mi curiosidad".

Abrir suavemente la pequeña hoja , ya que esta se encontraba húmeda por la llovizna que arrasaba el lugar. Pude ver pequeños garabatos que lentamente iban formando letras con una horrible falta de ortografía . El manuscrito decia : Soe ciento mucho lo que susedio hace dos años , de beras nunca quice acerte sentir mal . se que e roto tu corazon pero no fue mi intension lo juro . quiero verte , necesito acerlo para pedirte perdon de frente . te quiero Ski .

Tome la nota y la devolví al sitio donde pertenecía , el cesto de basura . Nunca sabré porque pero no creía ni una sola de las palabras que el había escrito allí . Esperaba que ella nunca se enterara de esto. Yo no era quien para meterme en su vida , pero sentía un gran cariño por ella .

Conduje de vuelta a mi casa , que quedaba muy cerca de Port Angeles , metí en coche en el garaje y camine hacia mis otros vehículos.

A veces cuando observaba todas mis riquezas me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo . Desde niño fui muy pobre , a veces en mi hogar mis padres se prohibian de comer para que yo lo pudiera hacer. La comida nunca fue algo que sobro en mi casa , mas bien era algo que siempre que si ellos me vieran ahora , y observaran todo lo que tengo gracias a mi sacrificio y esfuerzo estarían felices.

Aro me recompenso con mucho dinero por haberle servido , otra parte la gane trabajando dignamente . Como no necesitaba dormir ni gastar dinero en comida , esto hacia que fuera creciendo cada vez mas la suma. Otra parte la conseguí en los casinos de Las Vegas , siempre había tenido mucha suerte con el azar.

Cada día de mi larga existencia los consideraba como algo muy aburrido . No tenia muchas cosas para hacer . En una de las habitaciones de mi casa tenia pilas y pilas de libros que ya nunca mas volvería a leer .Leía uno entero cada noche por lo que la bibliotecaria de la ciudad se sentía muy feliz de que yo viviera aquí.

Otra parte de mi tiempo lo ocupaba las cazas nocturnas en el gran bosque de Forks , allí me pasaba las horas tratando de saciar algo que jamas lo haría "mi sed por la sangre humana".Después de tantos siglos de abstinencia no quería volver a eso pero mi garganta a veces lo pedía a gritos.

Camine hacia el sofá con un libro en mis manos , uno que había comprado esa misma tarde . El nombre era Noches y días en el cielo. El titulo no coincidía en nada con lo que había dentro del libro.

Cuando acabe de leer por mi mente cruzo la bella joven de ojos verdes . Me di cuenta que estuve mas de seis horas pensando en ella cuando mire el reloj . Eran las siete de la mañana y ya había amanecido. El día era igual a cualquier otro , nublado y con una pequeña llovizna .

Me cambie de ropa , tome mis libros y me dirigí hacia el coche , con destino al instituto . Ser profesor y enseñar a los demás algo que a mi me fascina demasiado , me hacia sentir útil en esta vida llena de penumbra. Por primera vez desde que era vampiro me sentía que estaba sirviendo para hacer el bien .

Conduje tranquilamente por la extensa y húmeda carretera hasta que sin darme cuenta de como lo había hecho , mi coche se encontraba aparcado frente al instituto. Me percate del tiempo cuando una de mis alumnas de la otra clase golpeaba la ventanilla y me preguntaba si me encontraba bien . Baje y con una mano en alto la salude para tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estaba en orden.

En el camino había estado pensando en ella , y hoy albergaba la esperanza de volverla a ver aunque sea por un instante .

Recorrí todo el instituto buscando rastros de ella , pero solo encontré a su prima abrazada al joven moreno que se había imprimado con ella . El licántropo se percato de mi presencia allí por lo que levanto la vista y me fulmino con la mirada . Me aleje de ellos y me di cuanta de que ella no vendría a clases .

Y fue así como por un largo mes no tuve noticias de ella.


	4. Inocencia acabada

Zoe Pov

Nunca me detuve a pensar que mi ingenuidad me iba a llevara hasta este punto .

Confiaba en el , abría quemado mis manos si fuera posible .

Pero me defraudo y hoy me encuentro encerrada , pensando en lo que paso y en que mi vida nunca más volverá a ser la misma.

Ya no soy la niña inocente que creía ser . Soy algo más .

Mi vida cada vez se parece más y más a la de mi madre .

Nadie lo sabe aun y no hay sospechas de esto . Gracias al cielo Edward no puede leer mi mente y Alice no puede verme . Si esto fuera posible a estas alturas sabrían lo que me esta sucediendo.

Note como después de eso mi cuerpo cambio . Mi figura ya no es la misma .

_Deje una nota en el coche de Ness . Me dijo mientras caminabamos juntos hasta el aparcamiento.

_Esta bien Ski ¿ pero de que va todo esto ?. Conteste intrigada .

_ Quería que nos viéramos después de clases , estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al cine.

_Es algún tipo de broma ¿verdad?. ¿Tu no sales con Valve?

_ Pues no , terminamos en las vacaciones . Menciono en un hilo de voz .

_ Bueno la verdad no lo se , después de lo que paso entre nosotros.

_Di que si por favor . Me suplico mientras tomaba mi mano .

En ese momento note que ya habíamos llegado hasta el aparcamiento. Pude ver a Ness junto a Jake, ambos me observaban con el ceño fruncido por estar hablando con la persona que más daño me había hecho en la vida.

_ Bueno esta bien acepto , creo que me vendrá bien distraerme un poco. Musite mientras mi voz se iba apagando lentamente . Note que estaba algo nerviosa por la forma en que mis manos sudaban.

_Pasare por ti a las seis . Dijo despidiendose de mi con una mano en alto .

Salí disparada hacia el coche de mi prima , en el camino una fuerte brisa alboroto mis cabellos . Una fuerte lluvia callo sobre nosotros mojando mi bolso y lo que había en el . Hoy parecía ser el día con el clima más horrible que había visto en años. Era como si no quisiera que salga con el .

Salude a Jake y entre en el coche mientras Nessie se despida de el . Jake tomo su motocicleta nueva y salio rumbo a la Push .Aunque Ness rara vez entraba allí , yo lo hacia siempre , era mi playa favorita.

Rennesme subió en el coche y cerro la puerta suavemente , solo se escucho un leve sonido . Puso las manos sobre el volante y me observo delicadamente .

_¿ Sucede algo ? . Me delimite a preguntar.

_ Tu estas completamente loca . Respondió fulminandome con la mirada .

_ Lo se . Pero no veo problema alguno en salir con el.

_Zoe eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga , ¿sabes como me sentiría si te sucediera algo?. Dijo con la voz entrecortada , podía notar un toque de tristeza en todo esto , como si ella supiera que algo malo sucedería.

_Entiendo , pero no puedo andar por ahí pensando en que es lo que me conviene .

_ Esta bien eres bastante grandecita para saber que es lo que te conviene. Musito mientras encendía el coche y conducía como una loca .

No hablamos en todo el camino casa . Cuando llegamos me dispare a mi habitación si ni siquiera mirarle el rostro . Sabia que a ella nunca le había gustado Ski , lo consideraba la persona mas antipática y ventajista del mundo . Aunque para mi era un chico bueno y muy en el fondo lo seguía queriendo.

Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en el sofá cuando yo pase . Ambas me observaron con el rostro lleno de entusiasmo . Como si quisieran saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo .

Me acerque a las dos y las salude con un beso en la mejilla. Alice abrió la boca para decir algo pero mi madre se le adelanto.

_¿ Que tal ha ido tu día?. Pregunto con una sonrisa en esos delicados labios de muñeca de porcelana . Así era como todo el mundo la describía.

_Muy bien .

_ Pareces algo feliz y entusiasmada ¿que sucedió?. Pregunto Alice .

_Ski me ha invitado al cine esta noche .Dije algo tímida.

_¿ Han arreglado sus diferencias?

_ Pues creo que si. No hay problema en que valla ¿ verdad?

_ Claro que no cariño un poco de diversión no te hará daño . Esclareció mi madre.

_ Bueno iré a tomar un baño.

Me retire a mi habitación de inmediato , casi corriendo . Mientras estaba en la bañera pensaba en ¿porque se habrá terminado la relación entre Valve y Ski?. No podía pensar en volver con el , claro que no , y mucho menos después de la forma en que había jugado conmigo.

Cuando salí del baño note una hermosa y delicada blusa roja con unos baqueros negros . Al parecer la tía Alice se había encargado de mi vestuario como lo hacia siempre . Nunca me dejaba ir mal vestida a ninguna parte .Me puse la ropa y camine al espejo para cepillar mi cabello . Mientras lo hacia note como mi mano daba pequeños brincos , estaba temblando y no sabia cual era el motivo. El estomago comenzo a hacerme sentir pequeños cosquilleos que lentamente se iban transformando en nauseas .Tome mi cartera , un móvil y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando escuche el claxon de su coche .

La familia de Ski eran personas adinerada , no tanto como los Cullen pero se daban la buena vida . Esta noche note que mi joven acompañante estrenaba un coche nuevo aunque para mi ese modelo ya no era ninguna novedad . Era un Volvo igualito al de mi tío Edward solo cambiaba el color de la pintura , esta era de un tono azul oscuro.

Mientras caminaba hacia su coche , escuche como mi abuela Esme me llamaba desde la casa . Hice señas al muchacho y camine de nuevo a mi hogar .

_Cariño hoy no te he visto en todo el día . Dijo aferrándome a su duro y frió pecho.

_Abuela me alegra mucho verte .

_A mi también mi cielo espero que te diviertas esta noche . Tu padre me dejo dicho que tengas mucho cuidado , no se fía de ese joven .

_ ¿Donde están todos ? . pregunte al ver la casa vacía y silenciosa , algo que muy rara vez sucedía .

_ Han salido de caza . Musito mientras besaba mi frente y me iba soltando lentamente de sus brazos .

Ski volvió a tocar el claxon . Eso me hizo entender que llevaba algo de prisa por lo que me despedi de Esme y salí corriendo al coche .

Cuando llegue cerca note que había bajado para abrir la puerta , como todo un caballero . Algo en el fondo me decía que solo era todo una farsa . Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo como nunca antes me había sucedido , era una sensacion extraña , algo me decía que no debía irme con el .Pero mi ingenuidad fue más fuerte y no me importo nada .Ese sentimiento no desapareció en toda la noche , algo me avisaba peligro pero lo ignore por completo.

_¿Que película quieres ver?. Pregunto mirando hacia el frente y con las manos bien aferradas al volante .

_He escuchado hablar de una muy buena , se llama The house of the dead. Dije mirando por la ventanilla .

_ Yo había pensando en ver El ultimo beso.

_ No me parece buena idea , esas películas de amor no van conmigo .

_ Bueno como tu quieras , eres mi invitada de esta noche por lo tanto tú eliges.

Cuando llegamos notamos como la fila se iba moviendo hacia la gran sala , así que se apresuro a comprar las me quede sola en la entrada fije mis ojos en la fría y tormentosa noche que caía sobre mi . Sentía algo de frió , pues la chaqueta que había traído no era de lo más abrigado , pero al menos sobrevivieria esta noche . O eso pensé.

Una cálida mano tomo la mía , me di vuelta de inmediato y note que Ski me estaba esperando con las entradas , las palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas. Entramos en la sala cuando todas las luces ya estaban apagadas y los anuncios de otras películas comenzaban a rodar por la gran pantalla . No había ningún asiento en el fondo de la sala , lugar elegido por los enamorados que solo van para poderse besar durante toda la película . Pero este no era mi caso ; así que nos dirigimos a la segunda fila .

La película comenzo a rodar mientras tomaba de mi gaseosa , no era la típica película que uno considera la mejor del mundo y se hace super fans , pero al menos no había nada romántico en ella , salvo los jóvenes novios , a quienes habían asesinado mientras estaban dentro de un coche manteniendo relaciones . Esa parte me hizo sentir algo de vergüenza , no acostumbraba ver partes así en frente de un chico, note como mis mejillas rápidamente se pusieron calientes . Me di cuenta que estaba completamente ruborizada .

Paso tan solo una hora y media cuando el se levanto de su asiento con la escusa de que debía ir al baño . Tome el balde de palomitas entre mis manos y como me encontraba sentada en el asiento que daba al pasillo observe mientras el se iba . A la distancia vi a una joven levantarse de su asiento y correr detrás de el .Esa muchacha era la que años atrás se había interpuesto entre nuestro romance ;era la odiosa y antipática Valve .

No me moleste a levantarme y correr detrás de los dos , al menos pensaba que el iba a llevarme de vuelta a mi casa , pero me equivoque y mi error casi me cuesta la vida .

Las horas pasaron y la película había acabado , me quede sentada en la butaca mientras observaba una gran masa de gente retirándose y haciendo comentarios sobre la terrible y espantosa película , al parecer a nadie le había levante y camine hacia la salida cuando la sala quedo completamente vacía, deposite el balde y los vasos en el cesto de basura y tome mi mó su numero ya que lo sabia de memoria , pero nadie contesto ; intente varias veces pero fue en vano . El cine comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas ya que era un típico día de semana por lo tanto solo permanece abierto hasta las nueve .

Me quede en la calle mirando a la multitud que desaparecía rápidamente hacia todas partes de la ciudad, hasta el punto en que me quede completamente sola sentada en el cordón de la húmeda calle.

Una leve llovizna comenzo a alborotar mi cabello , mientras que el viento también hacia su trabajo dandome cada vez más escalofríos .

Sentí algo que jamas en mi vida había sentido " era miedo" . Nunca había experimentado esa sensacion tan horrible , ni cuando supe que toda mi familia eran vampiros . Siempre había tenido toda su protección , por tal motivo , el miedo no era algo que estuviera presente en mi vida.

Espere y espere pero nunca volvió por mi , podía imaginar que a estas horas estaría con ella , no era algo que me pusiera celosa , pero si de muy mal humor .

_Por lo menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarme , pero ni siquiera eso fue capas de hacer por mi .

Cuando busque mi móvil con la intención de llamar a mi casa para que vinieran por mi , una furgoneta paro frente a mi y un hombre de aspecto muy desalineado me pregunto si conocía una calle , de la cual nunca había escuchado hablar , yo negué con la cabeza y abrí mi teléfono . Fue en ese momento cuando tres hombres bajaron tomándome de los brazos y subiendome a la fuerza . Fue inútil gritar ya que con un fuerte cinta taparon mis labios provocandome algo de dolor. No sabia muy bien cual era el propósito de todo esto , pero algo andaba muy mal . Esto era algo más que un simple secuestro.

El dolor fue algo implacable , no podía saber si era mi cuerpo o mis sentimientos los que dolían más. Estaba completamente sangrando , tirada sobre la fría carretera , en medio de un tenebroso y lluvioso bosque. El agua que caía sobre mi iba limpiando la sangre que brotaba desde mi interior , haciendo una gran laguna roja.

En ese momento no temí a nada , sabia que ya nada peor a esto podría suceder . Espere impacientemente a que la muerte me envolviera entre sus brazos , para así acabar con este sufrimiento , pero no fue así. Mis padres me encontraron y me llevaron casa donde mi abuelo Carlisle curo mis heridas , pero solo las de mi cuerpo porque las de mi corazón nunca sanarían.

Sabia que les molestaba la forma en la que me estaba comportando , pero era de la única que ellos podían pretender que lo hiciera .

Esa noche mi inocencia se fue en esa furgoneta y con ellos mi vida feliz.

Solo me detenía a mirar por la ventana día y noche sin pensar en nada , trataba de que mi mente estuviera en blanco .

Mi abuelo me consiguió en varias oportunidades citas con los mejores psicólogos del país , a lo cual me negué a ir hasta ahora . Sabia que hablar con ella no borraría de mi este frió recuerdo pero al menos me descargaría contando cosas que ni mi familia sabia .

Asistí a la cita con la doctora Jhons . Era una mujer rubia de ojos azules . Sobre sus hermosos ojos llevaba una gafas de un marco delicado , algo que la hacia ver muy sensual. Su figura era esbelta , algo parecida a la de mi madre .

Al salir de allí , me sentí un poco mas aliviada y así fue como hablar con ella se había convertido en un habito . Cada día al levantarme iba a su consultorio en Carolina del Norte .

Mis padres y yo estuvimos allí durante un mes , que fue lo que duro mi tratamiento.

No soy la adolescente feliz e inocente que solía ser , pero al menos estoy viva y doy gracias por eso.


	5. Desorientado

Brandon Pov

Sentía un gran vació en mi interior. Exactamente no tenia muy en claro lo que sucedía . Solo sabia que necesitaba verle y saber como se encontraba.

Pasada una semana de su silenciosa ausencia , no pude aguantar más mi desesperacion y le pregunte .

_Rennesme . Le llame mientras la joven yacía sentada en la cafetería con sus amigas . Levanto la vista cuando escucho su nombre a la distancia y poso sus ojos sobre mi ; levante una mano y le hice señas de que viniera hasta donde yo me sigilosamente hacia mi mesa , tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado . Su rostro estaba totalmente crispado por una mascara de tristeza .

Sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal.

_¿Te sucede algo? . Pregunte sin sacar mis ojos de los suyos .

_Si suceden muchas cosas , pero no puedo decir ni una palabra . Contesto tapándose los ojos con las manos . En ese momento escuche como el latido de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse lentamente .

_ Confía en mi . Le alenté .

_No es que no lo haga , es solo que me han prohibido hablar del asunto.

En ese momento tomo mi mano de una manera muy extraña haciendome ver algo que jamas en mi existencia había visto . Me mostró la ultima vez que había discutido con Zoe y también como la encontró después de haber ido al cine con Ski.

_Wow esto si que no lo había visto nunca . Pero dime una cosa , ¿ porque no me muestras lo que le sucedió a Zoe?

_ Ese es el problema no puedo hacerlo , preferiría que ella algún día se lo diga personalmente , no quiero traicionar a mi mejor amiga. Dijo llevándose otra vez las manos a los ojos , en ese momento note que estaba llorando.

_Calma no quería que te sientas así. Le pedí tratando de consolarla .

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo en dirección al baño . Lo que mi alumna me había mostrado había dejado muchos cabos sueltos en mi mente , ahora me encontraba más confundido que nunca . Pero algo encajaba ; Ski al igual que ella no había venido a clases por el mismo tiempo .

_Tal vez el es el culpable de todo esto .Pensé en voz alta . Rápidamente note como las jóvenes que estaban sentadas cerca mio levantaron la vista y su mirada fue una mascarada de ignorancia total.

No podía sacar de mi mente esa visión tan escalofriante de ella . En lo que Nessie me mostró , Zoe se encontraba totalmente bañada en sangre y de sus ojos brotaban interminables cascadas de agua. Sentí en mi cuerpo su sufrimiento , no sabia con exactitud que le había sucedido y porque estaba lastimada ; pero esto hacia que mi interior se desgarrara de dolor .

Esa tarde no pude continuar dando mis clases . Fui a hablar con la directora Graf . Puse la excusa de que no me sentía muy bien , ella sin mostrar oposición me dejo ir tranquilamente . Sabia que mis alumnos se sentirían felices por esto .

Rumbo al aparcamiento tuve la brillante idea de ir hacia la casa de Ski . Al menos debía comprobar si el había tenido algo que ver con todo esto .Puse mis cosas en el coche y conduje a una velocidad un tanto alta.

Mire hacia el cielo , y me pareció algo extraño . Las nubes comenzaban alejarse dejando entrever un destellante sol.

_Maldición , hoy no . Grite con toda mi furia .

Rápidamente sus destellos comenzaron a entrar por la ventanilla de mi coche iluminando mi piel , que en una fracción de segundo comenzaba a parecer un diamante .

Estaba muy molesto por esto , ahora debía conducir a toda velocidad hacia mi hogar antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Las calles estaban pobladas de personas que agradecían la presencia del sol , aunque para mi este era el peor día de mi vida .

Frene el coche en medio de la carretera , tome unos guantes para cubrir mis manos y una chaqueta que la subí hasta el cuello . Baje el parasol y volví a encender mi carro .

Ahora debía salir cuando el sol desapareciera por completo y el crepúsculo de la noche comenzara a asomarse.

Llegue a casa y baje para abrir la cochera , el sol todavía se encontraba fuerte en medio del cielo azul . Escuche los gritos de una niña llamando a su mamá ; me di cuenta de que mi cara estaba totalmente envuelta por el brillo de mi piel y que la pequeña me había visto . Observe como se dio vuelta para buscar a su madre , pero cuando volvió para verme se llevo una gran desilución , mi coche y yo ya estábamos dentro del garaje.

Entre a la casa por la puerta que había en la cochera .

Dentro mio se alojaba un sentimiento de culpa mezclado con dolor .

_¿Por que sufro por ella ? , si tan solo es una simple humana al igual que cualquier otro. Me pregunte para mis adentros .

No podía saber que era lo que me estaba sucediendo con ella , nunca había estado enamorada , por lo tanto desconocía ese sentimiento en mi vida .

_ No puedo estarlo de ella . Grite con todas mis fuerzas . El sonido de mi voz había sido tan fuerte que la lampara que colgaba sobre mi cabeza estallo dejandome en las sombras .

Así permaneci hasta que la noche cayó y pude salir sin preocuparme por mi piel.

Esta vez estaba mas decidido que nunca a ir a su casa . Tome el coche más veloz que tenia , este era un Ferrari negro .

Seria algo raro ver llegar a su profesor de historia conduciendo un coche como este , así que lo deje a dos calles de la casa . Baje y camine como un hombre común y corriente .

Toque el timbre y una mujer muy adulta de rostro agotador me atendió diciendo que el joven se encontraba en el hospital de forks internado , al parecer había recibido una golpiza por parte de una joven .

_Rennesme . Me dije para mi mismo.

Me despedi de la señora y salí en volandas hacia mi coche . Conduje destino al hospital , debia encontrarle y hablar con el .

Estacione en el aparcamiento y note que el lugar del doctor Cullen estaba ocupado ; por lo tanto el debía estar allí. Entre en la sala caminando y pregunte por el paciente Ski Thomson . La enfermera me aviso de ante mano que no eran horarios de visitas , por lo tanto , le pedi hablar con el Doctor Cullen.

Carlisle me recibió en su despacho y me saludo amablemente con la mano , como si fuéramos dos hombres normales. Se podría decir que eramos algo así como amigos , ya que convivimos juntos dos siglos con los Vulturis . El fue quien me enseño este estilo de vida "vegetariano".

_No me esperaba tu visita . Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

_ Siento molestarte , pero necesito saber que le ha ocurrido al joven Thomson .

_Bueno mi nieta Rennesme le dio una grave paliza . Musito sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos , parecía algo preocupado .

_ ¿Y el motivo de esto ?

_ Ella me ha pedido que no se lo dijera a nadie , lo único que si puedo decirte es que el joven la había dejado sola en el cine .

_ Esta bien , gracias por tú tiempo Carlisle .Mencione retirándome de su despacho .

De camino a casa no se me ocurría que era lo que había sucedido . Nunca fui bueno para los acertijos . Esta muy confundido .

_¿Tal vez un animal la había atacado?

_¿O quizás alguien quiso robarle?

_O... No , no podía pensar en eso.

Trate de sacarle de mi mente pero fue inutil , se mantuvo allí toda la noche .

Mi garganta comenzaba a perturbarme como de costumbre , así que corrí hasta forks . Debía alimentarme de inmediato , había estado una semana sin beber nada . Su recuerdo me tenia nostálgico a tal punto que me había olvidado por completo de mi sed.

Esa noche caze lo primero que se me cruzo , y eso fue unos alces .

La noche termino trayendo consigo un nuevo amanecer , el cual tenia el cielo cubierto por extensas nubes . Eso significaba que hoy podría volver al instituto con la esperanza de verle allí.

Corri de nuevo a la casa , donde apronte mis cosas y cambie de ropa .

Tome mi coche y sali a toda velocidad hacia mi trabajo.


	6. Conviviendo con vampiros

Zoe Pov

El despertador sonó un poco más temprano de lo que solía hacer. Me percate que yo lo había programa para que sonara dos hora antes .

Me levante apoyando mis pies dentro de las pantuflas rosadas que siempre estaban debajo de la cama. Camine hacia la ventana , corriendo las cortinas para poder ver este nuevo día . No había nada en el que me pudiera sorprender , el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado por nubarrones que avisaban que pronto comenzará la tormenta.

Esto no impedirá que mi día sea perfecto .

Me quede mirando por la ventana más de quince minutos .Pensaba en que mi vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados . No podría olvidarme de ello , pero por lo menos estaba con vida .

Ayer por la tarde habíamos regresado del viaje , mamá se encontraba recuperandose de su shock y papá todavía seguía buscando a los culpables , quienes por arte de magia parecían haber desaparecido de la ciudad.

Cuando pise por primera vez la casa después de todo lo sucedido , toda mi familia estaba allí , me recibieron con abrazos y besos . Me hicieron sentir que todavía me quedaba algo porque seguir luchando .

Mi psicóloga , a la que debo mucho por haberme sacado adelante , me había dicho que no pensara más en lo sucedido , que el tiempo se encargaría de sanar mis heridas . Y eso era lo que yo esperaba.

Nessie me contó lo que hizo con Ski , al parecer ella y Jake lo estaban esperando a la salida de su casa . Ella dijo que su novio no se interpuso para nada en lo que iba a hacer y dejo que ella actuara sola .

_El se lo merecía . Pensé en voz alta . En ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió suavemente y una delicada bailarina entro.

_ Tía Alice , me alegra verte . Dije caminando hacia ella . Tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios , note que se encontraba feliz de verme bien .

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me abrazo solventándome en el aire . Yo le dedique una agradable sonrisa , era la que a ella siempre le gustaba .

_ Me alegro tanto de que al fin estés en casa , no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado. Dijo bajandome al suelo , aunque sin despegar sus brazos de mi .

_ A mí también me alegre mucho verte , te he hechado mucho de menos .

Sonrió y yo suspire .

_ ¿ A que no sabes que tengo para ti? . Balbuceo con una delicada caja entre sus manos .

_ ¿Ropa nueva? .Respondí sin saber de que iba la cosa.

_ A veces pienso que Edward no es el único en la casa que lee mentes . Dijo riendo.

Puso la caja sobre mis manos , yo camine hacia la cama depositandola allí.

_ Alice no te hubieras molestado .

_ Sabes que esto me hace muy feliz . Y si era verdad comprarnos ropa o cualquier otra cosa , era lo que la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Abrí la caja y vi una hermosa blusa escotada y de color rosa con un vaquero marrón.

_Wow tía esta vez te has pasado .

_ Me alegra que te guste . En realidad ví que te gustaban . La ultima frase llamo mi atención

Alice nunca podía verme en sus visiones .

_ ¿ Acaso has dicho que me vistes?

_ Pues si , note la visión algo rara , ya que es la primera vez que te veo en el futuro.

_ Tal vez comiences a hacerlo frecuentemente , pero espero que no . Respondí riendo.

_ Pues yo espero que si , así te tendré más vigilada jovencita . Dijo lanzándome suavemente una almohada en la cabeza .

Tome las prendas y camine hacia el baño para ducharme , tía Alice se había quedado sola en mi habitación .

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi espalda , pensé en que hoy lo vería al fin después de un largo mes. Todavía no sabía bien que era lo que me estaba sucediendo con mi profesor de historia pero esperaba no enamorarme de el . A pesar de que sabía que el era un vampiro y por tal motivo mi madre nunca permitiría tal romance . Creo que no le agradaría la idea que se repita la historia como ha sucedido con mis tíos Edward y Bella. Por nada del mundo ella permitiría que yo terminara así siendo una fría al igual que todos aquí , excepto por Nessie.

Salí lo más antes posible , me puse la ropa nueva y camine rumbo a mi habitación cepillando mi largo cabello negro. Cuando entre note que mi tía yacía recostada sobre mi cama con una foto en las manos .

_ ¿Recuerdas esto?. Pregunto con un toque de entusiasmo en la voz .

_ Claro que si , como podría olvidarme de mi cumpleaños numero quince .

Tome la foto de sus manos y la observe detenidamente , allí me encontraba con toda mi familia . Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión y yo llevaba un bonito vestido rosa , típico de quinceañeras.

_ Esa fiesta fue inolvidable ¿ verdad?.

_ Claro que si tía .

_ ¿ Quieres que de una fiesta en tu honor proximamente? . Pregunto exaltada . Ella sabía mejor que nadie que yo era la admiradora numero uno de sus fiestas y pijamadas.

_ ¿ pero? ...... No me dejo terminar la frase cuando contesto.

_ ¿Acaso has olvidado tu cumpleaños?

Me detuve en una fracción de segundo para pensarlo , y si era verdad lo había olvidado por completo.

_ Tía tan solo faltan unos meses .

_ Si es verdad , pero las fiestas no se hacen de un día para otro . Dijo levantandose de la cama . Camino hacia mí y me abrazo ; yo le devolví el abrazo y apoye mi rostro en su duro hombro.

_ Te quiero . Musite.

_ Y yo a ti .

Nuestro momento tía -sobrina , duro menos de un minuto cuando escuchamos la voz de mi madre llamándome para que bajara a desayunar , cosa que solo yo hacia en la casa .

_ ¿ Tienes ganas de volar ? .Pregunto mí tía suviendome a sus hombros . No pude decirle que no por que cuando lo quise hacer se lanzo escaleras abajo a toda velocidad . Cuando llego al comedor me bajo con cuidado , sabía muy bien que ese tipo de juego de vampiros me daba nauseas y mareos .

Escuche la voz de mi padre reír desde la otra habitación pero cuando me gire para verle , el estaba delante mio con los brazos extendidos a mi para que le abrazara . Camine dos pasos hacia el enterrándome en su fuerte abrazo .

_ Papá me estas apretando fuerte . Dije casi sin aire . A veces olvidaba por completo que tan solo era una frágil humana .

_ Ups lo siento cariño no fue mi intención . Dijo riendo como de costumbre .

Me tomo más suavemente y me hizo girar por el aire . Mi estomago vació comenzaba a retorserce . A veces disfrutaba cuando el hacia esto , pero en esta ocasión no .

_ Emmett detente . Escuche decir a mi abuela Esme que se encontraba delante de nosotros .

_ Vas a marearla y va a perder el apetito . Le acuso mi madre .

El acato sus ordenes bajandome al suelo . Pero aún continuaba abrazándome .

_ Te quiero hija . Atisbo

_ También te quiero papá . Le explique mirándolo a los ojos .

Beso mi frente , me levanto del suelo otra vez y me sentó en la silla como si fuera una bebe. No me molestaba para nada este tipo de tratos , sabía que siempre seria su niña para ambos .

_ Te sientes mejor . Pregunto mi mamá mientras besaba mi mejilla .

_ Si , ya no siento sueño . Conteste mirando hacia la cocina , donde se encontraba mi abuela trayendo mi desayuno.

Rose se sentó a mi lado mientras Esme apoyaba la bandeja sobre la mesa para luego abrazarme y llenarme de besos .

Comencé tomando la leche caliente para luego comer las deliciosas galletas que mi abuela siempre me preparaba .

Me había llamado mucho la atención no ver a mi prima allí , ya que ella siempre venia a despertarme .

_¿ Donde esta Ness ? .

_ Esta desayunando con el chucho en el bosque . Respondió mi madre .

Bella que recién llegaba la fulmino con la miraba .

_Perdona bella , quise decir con Jake . Dijo riendo.

Había terminado mi desayuno , así que me levante para poder saludar a mis tíos , para luego salir al jardín de la casa en busca de Rennesme .

Estuve allí cinco minutos mirando los árboles y el cielo ; me di vuelta para volver a la casa cuando note que ella estaba detrás de mi . Se lanzo sobre mi envolviéndome en un gran abrazo que duro unos cuantos segundos. Hoy los ojos de mi prima favorita brillaban de una manera extraña , algo la hacia sentir feliz . En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa picarona un tanto alegre que hacia resaltar aún más su delicada hermosura.

No me había percatado de que el gran lobo de pelaje rojizo estaba allí mirándome fijamente . Se acerco a mi agazapado para luego lamber mi rostro .

_Ahí Jake que asco . Respondí hacia su gesto .

El lobo parecía sonreír y un tenue aullido salio de su osico .

Vi como mi prima comenzaba a reír a carcajadas y yo la seguí .

_ ¿ Que dices si vamos a dar un paseo? . Balbuceo entre dientes.

_ De acuerdo . Musite mirando a Jake que permanencia agazapado en el suelo esperando que yo subiera en su espalda .

Esta era la parte en la que me divertía más , cuando Jake me cargaba en su espalda y Ness corría a nuestro lado . El era parte de mi familia , siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo pero a parte de eso era como un primo-hermano.

Nadie allí se había dado cuenta de la hora . Ya eran las ocho menos diez de la mañana . Practicamente llegaríamos tarde .

En un momento los dos se detuvieron al escuchar algo que mis oídos no pudieron captar. A lo lejos pude distinguir una silueta que parecía dar brincos por el bosque . Entre sus manos llevabas dos mochilas y corría a toda velocidad.

_Tía Alice . Grito Ness corriendo hacia ella . Vi como en el aire estas dos loquillas se lanzaba una contra la otra abrazándose , esto parecía un ballet bien organizado.

_¿ Se han dado cuenta de la hora?. Pregunto señalando un gran reloj que recocí enseguida . Era el reloj de la cocina de Esme.

_La verdad es que no . Conteste riendo entre dientes .

_ No hay tiempo de ir en coche , así que Jake acompanianos hasta el instituto .

El gran lobo respondido con un suave ladrido y comenzo a correr al igual que ellas .

Llegamos en menos de tres minutos , Jake se detuvo en el bosque que estaba frente al instituto. Todos se encontraban adentro menos la persona con la que menos crei encontrarme .

_Te esta esperando . Dijo Ness codeándome la cintura .

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente , estaba completamente nerviosa .

Cruzamos la pequeña calle caminado. Mientras lo hacia mis ojos no se apartaban de ese hermoso ángel que me observaba desde su coche .

Agarre mi mochila con fuerza y camine hacia lo que el destino me deparaba .

Suspire y tome una gran bocanada de aire cuando vi que bajo sin apartar la vista de mí.


	7. Verte nuevamente

Brandon Pov

Tres corazones iban acercándose al instituto a toda velocidad . En ese momento mi olfato capto ese horrible efluvio propio de lobos , el que siempre quemaba mi nariz . Me di cuenta que las jóvenes Cullen no llegarían a clases en su lujoso coche , más bien lo arían sobre un perro gigante .Algo que no se veía todos los días.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia el aparcamiento , cuando Rennesme me vio , su rostro paso rápidamente a parecer algo precipitado . Zoe , qué caminaba a su lado pose su rostro en el mío , así que decidí bajar del coche . Cuando lo hice su corazón se disparo provocando el sonido las alarmante que había escuchado en años, la sangre comenzo a acumularse en sus mejillas , haciendo que estas se sonrojaran . El monstruo dentro mío me traiciono una vez más llenando mi boca de ponzoña.

__No puedo , no claro que no . Me dije para mi mismo ._

No podía entender como algo que había estado tratando de que no saliera a la luz , me estaba jugando una mala pasada en este momento . Trague la ponzoña que mi infierno interior me mandaba a la boca con la intención de lastimarla.

El momento había llegado y a estas alturas no podía arrepentirme de la decisión que ya había tomado .

Escuche como temerosamente se acercaba cada vez más a mi , en un momento trago saliva y miro a su prima , quien la observo con un gesto alentador .

Pude leer su rostro , era una especie de mascara que dejaba muchos sentimientos a la luz . Su cara estaba discrepada por una extensa tristeza que venia de su interior , había una pequeña parte en sus labios que mostraba felicidad , ya que estos se curvaban amenudo para dedicarme pequeñas sonrisitas.

_Hola . Dijo entre dientes , casi sin habla por su nerviosismo .

No le conteste , pero me acerque más a ella y la mire con los más hermosos ojos con los que puede mirar una persona enamorada . Si eso era lo que me sucedía , estaba enamorado y no sabía a que punto.

_ ¿Que ha sucedido? . Pregunte con la voz más dulce que encontré en mi interior.

Sus ojos no se podían apartar de los mios , en ese momento hubo una especie de conección entre nosotros . Esto ya no era una conversación alumna -profesor ; era algo más personal.

Miro al suelo buscando las palabras exactas con la que redactar lo sucedido , pero no las encontró . Levanto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas , que comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera controlarlas . Cerro los ojos y se paso las manos sobre ellos tratando de secar las lágrimas que morían en sus labios perfectos.

Esta había sido la primera vez que ver a alguien llorar rompía en mil pedazos mi ser ;¿ seria a causa que ella día a día se iba convirtiendo en alguien muy especial para mi?.

Sin poder aguantar más la situación la atraje a mi cuerpo con los brazos , que pronto comenzaron a rodearla . Sabía que me iba a estar en serios problemas si alguien nos veía , pero no me importo , lo único importante en ese momento para mi era ella .

Sus brazos rápidamente me rodearon por el cuello y sentí como mi camisa se iba mojando cada vez más por sus lágrimas , que ahora parecían caer con más fuerza de la necesaria . Pose mi mano entre sus cabellos y comense a acariciarle , tratando de consolarla , algo en lo que no me iba nada bien ya que no pudo parar de llorar.

Con la mano libre saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo , la aparte de mi y seque sus ojos . La tristeza había tomado ese rostro perfecto para luego convertirlo en algo que me calaba los huesos .

_ No entiendo porque a mí . Escuche murmurar a sus labios.

_ Tranquila todo va a estar bien . Le consolé aferrándola a mi pecho , donde se sintió más segura . Con sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y se sumergió en mi duro y frió pecho .

Quería saber a toda costa que era lo que le había sucedido , ¿ que era tan grave para que nadie se atreviera a contarme ?.

Mire mi reloj que marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana , ambos llevábamos media hora atrasados . Pero esto era el menor problema que había en mi vida en estos momentos . Sentí la necesidad de cuidarla .

En un movimiento suave se aparto de mi y miro mis ojos , que la observaban con una inmensa compasión.

_Sabía que no debía haber venido hoy a clases . Musito con los brazos todavía en mi cintura.

_Siento lo que te allá sucedido , me gustaría poderte ayudar .

_ Nadie puede ayudarme en esto , estoy completamente sola . Su voz se quebró cuando repitió la ultima silaba haciendo que una nueva lágrima callera de sus ojos.

_Yo podría hacerlo si tan solo tu me dejaras . Le conteste secando esa lágrima con un dedo.

Acerco su rostro al mio con un rápido gesto , sus ojos se tornaron sobre los mios y sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda fuertemente .

comense a escuchar murmullos a los lejos , en ese momento su móvil sonó.

_Nessie . Contesto con un suave susurro.

Su prima le estaba advirtiendo de lo que venia sobre nosotros pero fue demasiado tarde .

Giro para comprobar de lo que hablaba Ness , le seguí con el mismo gesto para poder ver que en la gran ventana que daba al aparcamiento , una multitud de jóvenes nos observaban . Escuche el chasquido de un puerta cerrarse , observe más detenidamente mientras Zoe temblorosa se alejaba de mi cuerpo .

_ Estamos perdido . Esclareció apuntando hacia el frente . Seguí su dedo para comprobar que la señora Graf estaba acercandose a nosotros .

Ahora si estábamos en serios problemas , no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que la culpa cayera sobre ella . En otros institutos habían acusado más de una vez a las jóvenes por acosarme cuando me dirigía a mi coche , pero esta vez yo era el acosador . Me estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro enamorado.

No podía pensar en tomar a Zoe de la cintura y correr a toda velocidad escapando de esto . ¿ Que dirá su familia cuando se entere ? ; pensé pero luego ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando la tuve frente a mi.

_ ¿Que se supone que están haciendo aquí solos? . Pregunto fulminando a Zoe con la mirada .

_ Solo estábamos ..... No le deje terminar la frase .

_La señorita Zoe no ha asistido a clases por un mes , tan solo quería hablar con ella ya que ha estado faltando a mis clases .

_ Eso si lo entiendo ¿ pero porque debéis estar abrazados?

_ Ha sido culpa mía , me he dejado llevar . Se disculpo Zoe cargando sobre ella toda la culpa de nuestros actos.

_ Claro qué no ,la culpa es toda mía directora Graf , yo la estaba esperando aquí cuando ella llego y fui yo quien la abrazo.

La directora lo dudo por un momento , me sonrió y de una forma bruta tomo a Zoe del brazo.

_ Camina a mi despacho de inmediato. Dijo con fuertes gritos.

Esto me molesto demasiado , no podría tratarla así delante mio , y mucho menos si ella no tenia ni un cuarto de culpa .

_Señora Graf siento decirle que no permitiré que trate de ese modo a la señorita Cullen.

_Brandon por favor yo se como se comportan todas las jóvenes aquí en tú presencia , es algo que usted no puede evitar .Respondió dedicándome una sonrisa , como si eso fuera a solucionar algo . Con su mano todavía tomando el brazo de Zoe trato de arrastrarla hacia el aparcamiento.

_Dije que esto no lo iba a permitir . Conteste con una voz que ni yo lograba conocer. En ese momento pensé que si fuera necesario asesinarla aquí para que deje de tratar a Zoe de ese modo lo haria sin importar el precio que luego tendré que pagar.

Me acerque a la directora y tome su brazo quitandola del medio y observe el diminuto brazo de mi ángel . Algo repentinamente llamo mi atención , una pequeña mancha color carmesí comenzaba a asomarse . Me di cuenta de que le había hecho daño.

El rostro de Zoe mostraba mucho temor , tenia las cejas fruncidas , a tal punto que parecía que iban a chocarse , sus manos temblaban de una forma extraña y su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte .

Cada vez más jóvenes se acercaban por la ventana para ver lo sucedido , no me asombre al ver Ness mirando desde la ventana del tercer piso con el seño fruncido .

_Que dice si hablamos de esto en su despacho . Dije mirando a la directora con una bella y seductora sonrisa en mis labios .

_ Me parece una idea brillante . Contesto admirándome .

Tenía muy en claro que la belleza de un vampiro era algo que un mortal no podía resistir y a veces me aprovechaba de eso . La directora al igual que las profesoras y mis alumnas se alteraban cuando me veían pasar , cuando era mortal esto también sucedía con la jóvenes del pueblo pero no al punto en que sucede ahora .

_Zoe vete a clases . Le ordeno . _Brandon tu quedate quiero hablar contigo de un par de temas.

_Ahora es mi turno . Me dije para mi mismo.

Zoe comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada , mientras lo hacia se daba vuelta para mirarme . Cuando la directora se giro a mi , escuche a Zoe suspirar . Se llevo una mano a la boca , luego la extendió y soplo sobre ella tirándome un beso . Quedo parada allí esperando algún gesto de mi parte , solo levante la vista aún más y le sonrio de una manera descomunal. El latido de su hermoso corazón se altero . Sabía que yo lo escucharía y fue así que salio en volandas hacia el interior del edificio.

La directora observo mis labios petrificada , mientras se aclaraba la garganta para poderme decir algo.

_No me quieras convencer de que la jovencita no ha tenido la culpa de esto , mirate Brandon , eres un joven destacado, graduado en unas de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos , ¿ como crees que voy a pensar mal de ti?

_ A veces el lobo se disfraza de oveja .

Rió y trago saliva .

_ No en este caso , me doy cuenta de la forma en la que te miran esas jóvenes , se que son ellas las que intentan seducirte . Dijo en tono de desaprobación por parte de sus alumnas.

No había forma de hacerla entrar en razón , estaba convencida de que yo era un buen profesor , algo que nunca creí .

Todavía tenia un haz bajo la manga , y si no lo usaba ahora echaria a Zoe del instituto . Algo que jamas me personaría a mi mismo .

_Podríamos hacer un trato . Explique con mi mejor sonrisa en los labios y con una mano en mi cabello .

_ Ha si . ¿ Esta tratando de sobornarme ?

Parecía que nada de esto iba a funcionar , pero lo hecho , hecho estaba , no había vuelta atrás , ya he abierto la boca , ahora debía continuar.

Antes de hablar observe a la Señorita Linda Graf . Era una mujer joven , de unos treinta años aproximadamente , tenia la cabellera rubia y lacia , sus ojos eran marrones y sus labios carnosos. Era la mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera tener menos yo . Sabía que odiaba que le llaman señora Graf , así que ordene las palabras perfectas para convencerle .

_ En cierta forma si. Respondí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de jubilo y sus labios se abrieron mostrando esos finos y blancos dientes . Comenzo a coquetear conmigo , algo en lo que le seguí el juego.

Algo la hizo recordar que estamos en pleno aparcamiento a la vista de todos , se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la entrada .

_No te preocupes estamos solos .Musite con mi mejor voz tratando de seducirla .

_ ¿De que va todo esto? profesor Asfort . Replico con una suave y melosa voz .

_Volví a mis pensamientos para darme cuenta que esto era una locura , pero haría todo con el fin de que mi princesa estuviera bien ._


	8. Escapando de la realidad

Zoe Pov

_ ¿ De que hablan? ¿ que dicen? . Pregunte brincando sobre la espalda de Ness para ver mejor desde la ventana.

_ Espera , espera . Dijo con el oído bien pegado a la ventana . Me parecía genial tener una prima con super poderes .

Mientras su oído captaba toda la conversación , mi brazo comenzo a mostrar los primeras molestias producidas por el apreton de su mano . La señora Graf me había dejado un pequeño moretón .

_No , no me lo puedo creer .Replico girándose a mi .

_ ¿ Que sucede ? . Ness habla. Susurre.

_ La ha invitado a cenar esta noche a las ocho.

_ Que , que . No esto es broma ¿verdad?

_Pues no . Musito abrazándome .

_Después de la forma que se comporto conmigo allí afuera ¿ como es capaz?. Grite agarrándome la cabeza.

_ Calma , calma , tal vez es una especie de plan para que no te castiguen.

_ No seas ridícula ¿ a quien se le ocurriría semejante cosa?

_ ¿ A el? . Contesto señalando a la persona de la cual me había enamorado , o al menos eso creía .

Camine a mi clase de matemáticas con Ness a mi lado .

No pude prestar atención en toda la aburrida clase , solo me dedique a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno y a pensar en todo.

¿ Tal vez solo me hice falsas ilusiones con el?

¿Quizás solo me abrazo por que le di lastima?

¿Tendría Ness razón?

Esas eran tres hipótesis que daban vueltas en mi cabeza .

Suspire .

No quería verle nunca más , solo querría desaparecer de la fas de la Tierra ahora mismo .

_¿ Como fui tan tonta ?.Grite en medio de la clase. Todos rápidamente se giraron para verme , hasta mi prima que se encontraba a mi lado.

_¿Sucede algo señorita Cullen?. Pregunto la profesora.

_ No le sucede nada , es solo que esta sufriendo usted sabe esos días . Contesto Rennesme guineandole un ojo.

_ Si entiendo . ¿ Quieres ir a la enfermería ? .

Claro que si , la escusa perfectas para salirme de aquí .

_ Pues si , no me siento nada bien . Dije agarrándome de la panza .

_Esta bien Rennesme acompañala por favor .

Nessie paso su brazo por mis hombros y salimos juntas de allí.

_ Eres genial , ya estaba aburriéndome . Replico entre dientes .

_ Yo también .

_ ¿ Que haremos ahora? . Pregunte .

_Estaba pensando en que podríamos incendiar su coche o tal vez su casa . Contesto Ness en tono burlón.

_ Nessie como se te ocurre .

_ Es broma .Musito atándose el cabello con un lazo rojo.

Caminamos una al lado de la otra por todo el instituto , los pasillos se encontraban vacíos , solo se podían escuchar murmullos prominentes de las aulas.

_ ¿ Que se siente ser vampiro?

_ Semi vampiro . me corrigió .

_ Bueno eso . Dije con desden.

_Se siente bien , en una palabra es lo mejor que me podía haber sucedido en la vida , tu sabes, se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Contesto con una amplia sonrisa y con una mano torneando su cabello.

Una mueca de tristeza recorrió mi rostro , algo que escondí para que ella no pudiera darse cuenta .

_ Lo siento mucho , te juro que si tuviera ponzoña no dudaría en convertirte y no me importaría lo que dijera Rosalie. Respondio tratando de consolarme..

_ Lo se , gracias .

Las horas fueron pasando , como así también las ganas de verle .

Pasamos por el ultimo salón donde el se encontraba dando clases , lo observe por un momento hasta que respiro y se dio cuenta de mi presencia . Yo yacía parada , totalmente petrificada en la puerta mientras el sin dejar de dar su clase camino hacia mi , cerro la puerta a su espalda y puso una mano en mi hombro.

_ ¿Como te encuentras?.

_ Estoy bien . Conteste retirando su mano de mi.

_ Usted si que no tiene perdón ni de los Vulturi . Dijo Rennesme fulminandole con la mirada .

Esto provoco que levantara las cejas y su rostro cambiara completamente. Camino hacia ella que se encontraba recostada contra la pared frente al aula .

_Escucha algún día , pero no ahora , entenderás lo que he hecho.

_ Claro no hay problemas , pero deja de ilusionarla con falsas esperanzas.

En ese momento desee que un rayo la parta por abrir la boca de esa manera , me acerque lo más que pude y la tome de un brazo arrastrándola fuera de allí para que no continuara hablando con el.

_ Esta bien Zoe , tan solo eres una niña caprichosa que aún no sabe lo que quiere . Me grito mientras yo me iba .

Esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso . Solte a Nessie y corrí hacia el .

_ ¿Y tú que crees que eres ?.Dije totalmente enfurecida . Sin darme cuenta mi rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que parecía como si fuéramos a besarnos .

Una extensa sonrisa lleno sus labios mientras se acercaba más y más a los mios . Mi corazón comenzo a enloquecer de tal forma que provoco que el se alejara de mi.

Odie como nunca a mi maldito corazón , había arruinado el mejor momento del día .

_Algún día lo entenderás . Replico volviendo a su clase.

Me di cuenta de que por un momento deje de respirar cuando Ness comenzo a gritar en mi oído que salgamos de allí.

Sentía mucho calor en el cuerpo , comense a sudar rápidamente .

_ Te estas poniendo como un tomate ¿ que te sucede ?

_ No lo se , siento mucho calor .

_ Acaso el casi beso del profe te a...- Puse una mano en su boca antes de que diga lo que imaginaba que iba a decir.

_Ness no es eso . Le conteste con mi mano aún en sus labios.

Retiro mi mano para luego agachar la cabeza y suspirar.

_ Vamos al parque . Le pedí.

Caminamos mientras veíamos como los alocados jóvenes caminaban rumbo a la cafetería . No sentía ni una pizca de hambre , más bien me sentía pateticamente triste.

Observe como mi prima sacaba un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a mirarse.

_ ¿ Que dices si hacemos una tarde de chicas?. Pregunto con una nota más alta en la voz .

_ No estoy de ánimos. Replique sumergiendo mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

_ ¿Y que opinas si seguimos al profesor al restaurante ?

Cuando escuche su magnifica idea brinque de un salto y me llene por completo de una extraña emoción.

_ Eso si me parece una gran idea .

_Esta bien este es el plan : mis padres irán de caza , le han pedido a la tía Alice si me podría quedar con ella ya que Jake hoy no esta disponible . Podemos ir disfrazadas si quieres.

_ Claro podríamos pedirle ayuda a Alice .Se que ella encantada se ofrecerá .

_ Bueno , pero esperate un segundo a que le diga que venga por nosotras ahora.

_ ¿Vamos a escaparnos?

_Lo hice muchas veces . Me recordó.

_ Lo se , y así es como te han expulsado de tu anterior instituto .

Ella rió entre dientes y saco su móvil marcando el numero de la tía.

_Alice , tenemos un pequeño trabajito para ti .Dijo con una voz un tanto macabra .

Deje que Nessie hablara tranquila mientras caminaba entre los coches que estaban en la zona sur del aparcamiento. Su coche estaba allí bien estacionado y solo .

_Este bonito Porsche necesita algunos arreglos. Pensé en voz alta

Corrí hacia Rennesme que aún seguía con el móvil en su oído y saque un fibron negro que yacía descansando en su bolsillo. Camine sigilosamente hacia el coche de la persona que más me había hecho doler el corazón hasta ahora. Lo destape y comencé a garabatear la palabra TRAIDOR sobre el capot.

_ Estas loca .Grito Ness con una sonrisa en los labios. _ Despues dices que la descarriada soy yo .

_Se lo merece .

_Claro que si . Respondió.

Salimos de inmediato del lugar . Caminamos hacia el aula donde estaban nuestras mochilas.

_¿ Que te ha dicho la tía?

_ Pues nos ayudara encantada . Pasara a recogernos en cinco minutos .

_ Ok , ¿no seria mejor avisar que nos retiramos?. Pregunte algo precipitada , nunca había hecho algo así.

_No , no se darían cuenta .

_ Esta bien confió en ti . Dije cargando mi mochila en la espalda .

Rennesme paro su marcha y junto las cejas en gesto de desaprobación , algo andaba mal.

_ ¿ Que sucede? . Pregunte algo exaltada .

_ Haz silencio , alguien viene hacia aquí .

_ Ness si nos ven en el aula en horas del almuerzo iremos a parar al despacho de Graf .

_ Lo se , sube a mi espalda . Me ordeno . No dude ni un segundo en hacerlo .

Llevando su mochila entre las manos y conmigo en su espalda , salio disparada lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ventana. Una sueve briza alboroto los cabellos de ambas haciendo este vieje algo emosionante.

Escapar de clases nos hacia sentír a ambas una sensación de adrenalina pura , era lo que queriamos sentir.

_Viene detrás nuestro .Grito.

_ ¿Quien viene? . Pregunte mientras mi corazon y el suyo latian a mil por hora , no podía describir con palabras la fuerte sensación que estaba viviendo.

_Sujetate fuerte . Volvió a gritar cuando salto por la ventana a dos pisos de altura . Sentí la pequeña presión de la caída y un suave golpe cuando aterrizo en el suelo.

_Estas loca . Grite con voz de jubilo cuando caímos bien en el aparcamiento. Siguió corriendo y esta vez hacia el Volvo gris donde nuestra tía nos esperaba sonriente .


	9. Entre engaños y mentiras

Brandon Pov

No podía creer lo que estas dos locas acababan de hacer . Observe como se escapaban de clases y Rennesme corría a toda velocidad hacia el coche gris donde Alice ," su complice", las esperaba.

Debí perseguirlas , pero mi miedo a que algún humano me viera era lo que me detenía.

_Si Graf se da cuenta va a expulsarlas .Me dije para mi mismo.

Deje de pensar en esto por un instante para planear mi salida de esta noche . Sabía que era un grabe error haber invitado a la directora a cenar , pero era eso o no volver a ver más a Zoe.

Debía sacrificarme .

Camine hacia el aula donde se encontraban mis cosas, todavía me quedaba una hora más de clase en el ultimo aula del primer piso . Con los libros debajo del brazo camine lentamente sin apuros .

En el camino una tormenta de preguntas abordaron mi mente ...

¿ Por qué motivo habrán salido sin avisar?

¿Zoe sabría lo que esta noche iba a hacer?

No conocía la respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas .

En el camino al aula escuche los murmullos de las jóvenes que pasaba a mi lado , sin darse cuenta de que mi oído escuchaba todo , seguían hablando y balbuseando sobre mi persona . Algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado .

Entre en el aula sumido en mis pensamientos sin prestar atención al desorden y alboroto que estaban causando los jóvenes .

_ Buenas tardes , vamos a comenzar la clase de hoy. Dije con brusquedad , ya no me encontraba con ánimos para nada.

_ Kent ha pedido silencio . Escuche murmurar a un joven .

Esto me causo mucha gracia , nunca en mis años de profesor había escuchado un insulto como ese. Me acerque al joven que había abierto la boca pensando que mis finos oídos no podrían escucharlo .

_Si fuera Kent no estaría aquí . Le dije en tono burlón.

_¿Como me ha escuchado?. Pregunto con el rostro totalmente confundido.

_ Quiero que sepan solo una cosa . Al profesor de historia no se le escapa nada .

_ ¿Tiene super poderes ? . Pregunto una joven ignorando mi respuesta .

_ Algo así y puedo convertirme en su peor pesadilla. Conteste mostrando mis dientes .

Todos quedaron completamente petrificados en sus asientos , no volvieron a a emitir sonido alguno durante toda la clase . Al parecer había que amenazarles para que cerraran la boca y prestaran atención . En sus rostros podía notar el miedo que emanaba de su interior . Sus corazones parecían que iban a salirse de sus pechos , por la velocidad en que latían . Y su sangre corría con tanta velocidad que la ponzoña invadio mi boca.

_¿Que intentas hacer ? . Le dije a mi demonio interior.

Trague con fuerza el veneno y me dispuse a terminar la hora que ya había comenzado.

Esa tarde hablamos de La Revolución Francesa . Un tema que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera podía sus rostros se mostraba su confusión y por la forma en que fruncían el seño cuando mencione el tema , me di cuenta de que no sabían absolutamente nada .

_Pueden salir . Replique cuando escuchamos el sonido del timbre , algo que relajo sus cuerpos y el sonidos de esa apetitosa sangre volvió a la normalidad. Eso me alegro mucho.

Ahora rumbo al aparcamiento debía pensar en que haría esta noche . Me había cavado la tumba yo solo . Mire sobre mi coche un gran aviso que decía Traidor , me imaginaba quien había sido . No le di mucha importancia y me delimite a subir .

¿Tendría que probar esa horrible comida y decir que estaba sabrosa? . Eso si era un verdadero castigo.

La experiencia de la clase de hoy me había dejado muy sediento , por lo que camino a casa pararia en el bosque.

Conduje por la carretera que daba al bosque como de costumbre .

Estacione el coche a un costado y deje las balizas encendidas por si aparece la policía. Baje del coche y corrí hacia el interior de ese afanable bosque.

Encontrar el efluvio de diferentes criaturas , por este sendero corrían tanto vampiros como lobos . Con los últimos era algo con lo que no me querría encontrar .

Me adentre cada vez más hasta que conseguí detectar una manada de siervos a los que me dispuse cazar.

Asesinar criaturas inocentes no iba nada bien conmigo , a veces pensaba en buscar otros métodos , pero estos no existían. Eran ellos o personas. No quería ni pensar en matar ciudadanos , con vidas , proyectos y familiares . No era justo.

Al saciar por completo mi sed corrí hacia el coche , en el camino escuche un aullido no muy lejos de mi posición.

Ese horrible aroma que rasgaba mi nariz estaba muy cerca de mi . Distinguí la figura de un enorme lobo negro y detrás de este había más de quince . Era una enorme manada .

Mostrando sus dientes comenzaron a correr hacia mi lado . No podía pelear contra ellos , eran demasiados .

Salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar .

Los perros no se dieron por vencidos y corrieron hasta llegar a una enorme casa en medio del bosque. Allí note el efluvio de un gran Aquelarre de vampiros .

_Debe ser la casa de los Cullen . Dije entre dientes.

No se dieron por vencidos y me siguieron hasta allí .

Enseguida todos los habitantes de la casa salieron fuera . Quede sorprendido al verla sobre la espalda de su padre . Zoe parecía algo más asombrada que rostro mostraba temor.

Zoe pov

_ No , no puede ser , seguro que ha venido a contarle a mis padres que me he escapado del instituto. Musite para mis adentros .

Edward que se encontraba al lado de Rennesme la fulmino con la mirada ,seguro ya lo había visto todo el su mente . Baje de la espalda de mi padre de un brinco y me acerque a Ness ; su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus manos temblaban .Me observo con ojos grandes y volteo para mirar a su padre , quien no aparto la vista de ella.

_¿Que sucede ? . Pregunto mi abuelo Carlisle.

Mis ojos rápidamente pasaron de Ness a Brandon, quien con una mano en el cabello y otra en la cintura se disponía a contestar. La manada de lobos estaba parada frente a el , tenían el osico abierto mostrando sus grandes dientes y sus ojos se notaban enfurecidos . Su pelaje estaba completamente erizado y emitían pequeños gruñidos .

_No lo se , me encontraba cazando cuando de pronto comenzaron a seguirme .

_ Estabas en nuestro territorio . Respondió Edward hablando por Sam.

_¿Su territorio? .

_Pues si , hemos trazado una linea con los lobos . Contesto mi abuelo

_Disculpen pero no lo sabía. Respondió mi profesor con la voz entrecortada .

Mi padre que se encontraba a mi lado me observo mientras mi mirada se perdia en esos ojos color miel , era tan adorable cuando tenia miedo. Verlo indefenso me daban ganas de poder ser fuerte para protegerlo.

_ ¿ Y tú que es lo que tanto miras con esos ojos brillantes? .Entre risitas pregunto mi padre.

_Pues nada es solo que el es nuestro profesor de historia.

Todos allí me escucharon decir eso , giraron sobre si mismos para observarnos a Ness y a mi .

_ Así que tu eres el famoso profesor de historia , pero ¿no eras un guardia Vulturi?. Replico mi mamá con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la nariz , sabía que los lobos nunca le habían caído bien.

_Lo fuí hace tiempo. Aro me ha dejado libre .

_¿Y por qué has elegido Forks para vivir ?. Dijo Esme con una suave voz .

En ese momento mire la cara de mi tío Edward que yacía a mi costado , una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en Brandon.

Un gran silencio sacudió con unos minutos el jardín de la casa . Todos miramos a Edward y Brandon , que parecían mantener una conversación mental.

_ ¿De que va todo esto?. Grito Alice rompiendo el silencio. Note que tenía el seño fruncido como desaprobación hacia su hermano.

_Brandon tiene un gran don . Puede copiar el de cualquier vampiro.

_ ¿ Puede leer mentes ? .Pregunte alborotada , lo que menos quería en este momento era que viera la mía o la de Ness.

_Tranquila no puedo leer la tuya . Contesto mirando fijamente a Rennesme .

_ Muy bien creo que ya esta todo claro aquí , pueden irse muchachos . Replico mi abuelo haciéndole gestos para que los lobos se fueran . Me sorprendió no ver a Jake allí.

_Debo irme ya . Gracias por su ayuda , no se que hubiera sido de mi . Musito Brandon .

Carlisle se acerco a el para hablar a solas , todos excepto Ness y yo , entraron en la casa a seguir lo que estaba haciendo antes de que todo esto ocurra.

_ ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿ha descubierto el plan?

_ No claro que no , pensaba en Jake.

El abuelo se dio media vuelta para volver a la casa y el me observo por un momento . Rennesme suspiro y corrió a la casa . Quedamos solos en medio del crepúsculo que comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros .

_Suerte en la cena de esta noche . Me limite a decir entre dientes y con la cabeza agachada .

_Zoe no hagas las cosas más dificiles de lo que son.

_Pues yo no las hago , tú haces esto.

se acerco lo más que pudo y acaricio mi cabello , el cual enredo entre sus dedos perfectos y suspiro.

_ Todos están escuchandonos . Dijo besando mi frente . Era la primera vez que sus labios tocaban mi cuerpo y lo sentí tan bien. Eran fríos y duros al igual que cualquier otro vampiro pero la diferencia estaba muy marcada entre el y otro de su clase.

_ Lo se. Musite agachando la cabeza .

_Debo irme . Replico enarcando una ceja . Su rostro estaba sumergido en una fría mascara que mis ojos no podían describir . Parecía saber que lo que hizo esta tarde había sido un grabe error.

_Esta bien . Dije todavía mirando el suelo. Levante la vista al ver que nadie me contesto , para entonces el había desaparecido pero aún podía sentir sus labios en mi frente.

_¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?.Pregunto mi tío que yacía mi costado.

_Edward no te he visto. Entre risas llegue a decir.

_Papá no sucede nada . Esclareció Ness tomando mi mano.

Engañar a Edward era casi una misión imposible , pero no puede leer mi mente y Ness pensaba en Jake , así que me aproveche.

_No sucede nada raro . ¿Por qué?.

Lo dudo por un momento mirando fijamente mi rostro , trate de controlar mi nervioso corazón para que no lograra darse cuenta de la mentira y funciono. Su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa de aprobación ;beso la frente de su hija y la mía .

_Las veo luego , no se metan en desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos .

Mis padres se acercaron a mi besando mis mejillas para luego salir en volandas hacía el frío y tenebroso bosque. El cual se encontraba entre tinieblas.

Mis abuelos también se despidieron de mi , y con ellos , Edward , Bella y Jasper.

Caminamos hacia la casa sin soltarnos de la mano, podíamos notar como temblábamos y mis manos se encontraban muy sudorosas. Tenía mido, Miedo a que nos descubrieran.

La casa estaba vacía , todos habían salido de caza excepto Alice , quien se ofreció a cuidarnos .

No me sorprendió ver a mi tía con su nueva tarjeta de credito en la mano mientras se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá.Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro , el cual se encontraba algo confundido . Sus finas cejas se encontraban algo elebadas , en señal de que algo no le gustaba.

_¿En que pensabas cuando Edward estuvo a tu lado?.Pregunto Ness algo asustada , sabía que le atemorisara la idea de que su padre descubriera que por primera vez le había mentido.

_Pensaba en Hacer una fiesta de pijamas . No se preocupen lo hemos engañado , vamos cambien esas caras ya paso lo peor , tenemos toda la noche y la casa para nosotras .

Tía Alice siempre era la mejor en todo . Nunca te podrias aburrir estando ella cerca . Siempre tenía alguna brillante idea .

_ Vamos a la tienda , no valla a ser que se acaben las tomándonos de las manos a ambas.

_¿Pelucas ? . Preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

_Claro , no pensaran ir así ¿ verdad?

_ Esta bien , has tu trabajo .

La idea de tía Alice me parecía brillante .

Ness y yo caminamos hacía el garaje , mientras que Alice parecía danzar en el aire , eso era lo que me gustaba de ella , siempre era alegre y en todo lo que se proponía triunfaba.

Alice condujo a una velocidad algo elevada , mientras yo ajustaba mi cinturón en el asiento del acompañante , Ness decidió ir atrás para poder mandar mensajes de texto a Jake , contándole lo que íbamos a hacer.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla para observar el atardecer. Nunca me cansaría de ver esto , era la parte del día que más me gustaba ver. Los árboles bailaban en compás del viento que soplaba haciendo pequeños aullidos .Comencé a notar las primeras estrellas que brillaban a millones de kilometros en alguna parte del cielo , esa noche seria especial.

Alice mantenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, tenia la mirada ida , sabía que algo le preocupaba mucho , la conocía bastante bien como para que pudiera engañarme .

_ ¿Que sucede tía? . Dije rompiendo el silencio.

Ella siguió con los ojos en la carretera sin contestar mi pregunta en ese instante me di cuenta que vio algo . Sus cejas se fruncieron formando una sola , comenzo a mover la cabeza de lado a lado negando algo que Ness y yo no podíamos ver.

_Alice contesta . Replico Ness golpeando su hombro.

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio , su rostro en ningún momento se volteo hacia nosotras . Sus manos temblaban , algo que nunca había visto en ella .

_ Comienzas a asustarme .

_ Lo siento no quería hacerlo . Se delimito a decir . _ Es solo que una visión nublo mi mente .

_¿Que haz visto? .Pregunte mirando un cartel que llamo mi atención . Era el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Forks , estaba cubierto de sangre con una mano humana apoyada en el , haciendo esto parecer una parecer había sido la única que vio eso ya que nadie hizo ningún comentario.

_ No fue nada creeme . Contesto aún temblando.

_ Alice , por favor , queremos saber.

_ No insistan , prometo contarlo cuando estemos de vuelta en la casa .

Pero no cumplió su promesa , las horas de Shopping habían acabado . Teníamos todo para esta velada , Pelucas y ropa de gente adulta al igual que zapatos y carteras. La asistente que nos atendió se sorprendió al ver a tres jóvenes comprando este tipo de ropa .

la vuelta a casa fue mejor que la ida ,Alice puso un Cd que siempre escuchábamos juntas y así todas comenzamos a parlotear los temas.

_Tenemos solo media hora para cambiarnos . Grito Ness desde el baño .

Era cierto , al mirar el reloj comprobe que las siete y media de la noche comenzaba a asomarse . Las manecilas de reloj golpeteaban fuerte provocando que mis nervios se dispararan cada vez más.

Me senté en una silla para que Alice colocara mi peluca . Esta era de un color rubio muy original , era de pelo natural .

_Es hermosa .

_Pues si parece mucho a la peluca que lleva puesta tu madre . Dijo Alice riendo a carcajadas. Ninguna allí puedo aguantar y en una fracción de segundo todas estábamos riendo.

La peluca de Ness llamo mi atención , era de un negro brilloso , muy parecido a mi cabello , pero más corto.

_Wow te vez genial . Musite mirándola fijamente .

_Pues si me gusta , tu también estas guapa niña . Contesto golpeando mi hombro.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la hora se acercaba cada vez más .

Alice nos tenía listas a ambas en menos de cinco minutos . Teníamos el aspecto de dos mujeres de veinticinco años .

_Están hermosas niñas .Balbuceo Alice acogiendonos entre sus brazos. Al soltarnos camino hacia el aparador donde yacía una cámara de fotos , la activo para que sacara la foto en cinco segundo y corrió a nuestro lado acomodandose en el medio de ambas.

La cámara disparo un flash tras otro y rápidamente las tres corrimos a ver las imagenes.

_Wow muy buenas . Guardarlas Alice.

_Haré una copia en el ordenador , pero no aún , no queremos que nadie se entere de esto . Hablare con Edward y le contare todo , le pediré que guarde silencio.

_Es la hora . Grite mientras recogía mi móvil y un bolso.

_¿Están listas?

_Claro que si tía . Dijimos ambas chocando los cinco.

Caminamos hacia el coche de Rennesme . Al subir coloque mi cinturon y me acomode en el asiento.

Tía Alice nos saludo con la mano y nos embarcamos en un corto viaje de espias.


	10. Destino

Brandon Pov

La hora había llegado y hoy más que nunca debía actuar como un humano , algo muy difícil de hacer a la hora de comer.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que aún me quedaban cuatro minutos para pensar. Tenía en mi mano un papel con la dirección de su casa y su teléfono.

Las manecillas del reloj de mi habitación golpeaban cada vez más fuerte haciendo que perdiera la calma y me convirtiera en un mar de nervios.

-¿Abría roto el corazón de Zoe ? -pensé con toda claridad. Ella era lo que más me preocupaba en este momento , aún no me daría por vencido , seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir que me dijera lo que le sucedió hace un mes.

Una sensación de _deja vu_ recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que me levantara de la cama y caminara hasta el garaje para tomar el coche . Las llaves colgaban en mis manos al igual que mi móvil , el cual decidí apagar.

_Esta noche seria una verdadera pesadilla ._

Subí a mi carro y conduje hasta su casa , en el camino mi vista se disparo hacia todas partes , quería no pensar en ella pero mi mente la atraía cada vez más , a tal punto que llegue a la casa de Linda sin darme cuenta.

Toque el claxon una vez y note como una sombra se asomaba por la ventana , era ella .

Salio de la casa , saco las llaves de su bolso cerrando la puerta . Caminaba algo nerviosa aunque su corazón se mantenía tranquilo .

Lucia muy bien , llevaba puesto un elegante vestido con un gran escote haciendo ver sus grandes senos , algo que no me llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. El largo del vestido le daba por los muslos y era de color negro . Su cabello lo llevaba suelto , pero no como de costumbre para esta ocasión se había hecho bucles .

Era la mujer que cualquier hombre deseaba tener , linda e inteligente . Pero no era la mujer de mis sueños. La mujer con la que soñaría ,si pudiera hacerlo , se encontraba ahora quien sabe donde y seguramente no pensando en mi .

_Mis pensamientos hacían abrir en mi duro pecho un abismo que dolía , dolía como nunca antes en mi vida algo me dolió._

Camino casi sin hacer ruido hacia el coche , en ese momento baje la salude con un beso en su mano y abrí su puerta .

-Luces genial esta noche - dije mirándola a los ojos .

- Tu también te ves muy guapo- contesto tratando de coquetear conmigo .

Tenía muy en claro lo que quería de ella , no me dejaría seducir por sus encantos de mujer . Solo cumpliria con mi promesa , la maldita promesa que había roto un corazón . El que más quería yo.

Mientras conducía mirando hacia el frente , la observe por el rabillo del ojo . Tomo un espejo de su bolso y encendió la luz del interior del coche . Comenzo a repasar su maquillaje .

En ese instante pensé en que nunca había visto a Zoe maquillada .

-Debe ser toda una reina - pensé en voz alta .

-¿Dijisteis algo? - pregunto aún delineando sus labios.

- no - conteste dudándolo.

-¿A donde me llevaras a cenar? - dijo observandome fijamente . En ese instante pensé en llevarla al peor lugar que conocía para que luego tuviera una mala impresión de mi , pero no podría ser tan cruel.

-¿Conoces The shell borwa?

-Lo dices en serio , es el mejor restaurant de Port Angeles , allí comen las estrellas.-contesto con una gran emoción.

-Pues si-

El viaje fue demasiado corto para la velocidad a la que íbamos , note como un coche rojo igualito al de Rennesme conducía a unos cuarenta metros de nosotros .

-No claro que no , no puede ser ella - dije agarrándome el cabello.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto esta vez algo precipitada , debería dejar de hablar solo si quería que esto saliera bien.

Sus ojos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo , su sangre comenzaba a fluir con rapidez y su corazón dio un gran golpe cuando puso su mano sobre la mía .

-¿No sientes frió? estas helado.

-Tengo mala circulación en las manos - respondí sin mirarle a la cara .

-Ha entiendo - respondió casi incrédula . No podía permitir que me volviera a tocar .

Comense a notar las luces del gran restauran . Aparque mi coche en la entrada hasta que un joven vino por el pidiendo mis llaves , las cuales entregue arrojándola sobre sus manos. Rápidamente se poso a mi lado y tomo mi brazo , entramos lentamente.

Un hombre mayor nos recibió y nos condujo hasta la mesa que ya había reservado . Tome su silla y la corrí para que ella tomara asiento.

El mozo nos dio la carta a ambos y sabia que el tormento recién comenzaba.

-Quiero un filet - pedí con la vista aún en la carta .

-Quiero lo mismo que el - se delimito a decir ella con la vista sobre mi rostro.

-¿Y para beber?- pregunto el viejo hombro que se le notaba muy cansado .

- Traiga su mejor vino- conteste mirándola a ella.

-Muy bien señor - replico retirándose de la mesa .

Linda comenzo a balbucear sobre el instituto y los jóvenes , algo que a mi no me interesaba ni una pizca , así que mantuve solo una parte de mi ágil cerebro prestándole atención , la otra mitad se sumergió en Zoe.

_¿Como un monstruo como yo podía permitirse pensar en ese ángel?_

Aunque no sabía si ella sentía algo por mi , mi alma ahora le pertenecía y la protegería hasta que ella me pidiera que me alejara.

Mis ojos pasaron del rostro de mi acompañante al enorme reloj que había frente a mi . Había pasado media hora . Mire la mesa y note que mi comida ya llevaba minutos allí.

Observe su rostro que me miraba con un pequeño seño fruncido , al parecer se había percatado que no le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Brandon que te sucede llevas minutos sin responder?- dijo apuntando con su tenedor.

-Disculpa Linda no me he dado cuenta , que me decías .

-¿En que pensabas?

mi mente busco rápido una respuesta no podía decirle en lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

_Pensaba en ....- y mi voz se corto.

-Bueno da igual , ¿has notado la forma en que te miran las niñas del instituto?-Siempre me daba cuenta de eso , pensé , pero no les prestaba atención . Solo deseaba que la persona a la que yo amo se fijara en mi de esa manera .

-Pues no , no me he dado cuenta .

-Son muy inoportunas, no paran de hablar de ti-.

-No lo note- replique en un hilo de voz , sus covensaciones comenzaban a ponerme los pelos de punta.

Comense a comer ese horrible filet cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos se iban más allá de mi hombro . Sus cejas casi se juntaron y su seño se frunció de tal manera que llegue a pensar que estaba enfadada.

-¿Te sucede algo?-dije prestándole toda mi atención.

-Estoy bastante molesta , esas dos viejas no dejan de mirarme .

¿Que más podría hacer que esta noche sea la peor de mi vida?- una pelea me dije.

Me di vuelta para observar a las dos mujeres que la miraban . Tenían muy buen aspecto , una mujer rubia no me quito los ojos de encima mientras la otra de cabello negro y corto hablaba de como le había ido en su día.

-Yo no creo que sean viejas - musite riendo entre dientes. Sabía que estaba celosa ya que las otras dos señoritas me estaban observando desde que llegamos.

-Pues si no dejan de mirar te juro Brandon por mi madre que les diré algo.

-No creo eso conveniente- .

Tome sus manos y la mire a los ojos cuando escuche decir a la mujer rubia traidor . En ese instante todo estaba más que claro . Zoe estaba aquí.

Ella tomo mi mano y camino en torno a la mesa hasta llegar a mi , se sentó en mi regazo aún mirando a Zoe Y Rennesme , tomo mi rostro entre sus manos , algo que no pude evadir , y llevo sus labios carnosos a los mios .

Zoe pov

-Va a besarla , has algo Ness- dije a gritos . No podía ni pensar en eso.

Rennesme aturdida tomo una copa en su mano y se la arrojo a Graf.

Todo sucedió tan rápido , pero el fue más veloz que el tiempo . Cuando la copa estallo en su frente , el ya estaba a su lado .

La sala se lleno de millones de pequeños cristales color carmesi .La sangre de una pequeña herida comenzo a brotar con fuerza haciendo que el vampiro desapareciera . Todos a nuestro alrededor se encontraban aturdidos y confundidos , todo había sucedido tan deprisa que nadie vio nada .

-Vámonos de aquí Zoe por favor , la sangre , no puedo resistir -dijo Ness tapándose la boca .

Observe a Linda cubrirse la herida con un pañuelo blanco , haciendo que este rápidamente se bañara de un tentador color carmesí.Las personas que estaban cenando junto a nosotros , se acercaron a ella para socorrerla y averiguar que había sucedido.

Ness tomo mi mano y nos desvanecimos entre la multitud quienes por suerte no habían visto a Nessie arrojar la copa .

Corrió hacia la entrada llevándome aún tomada de su mano . El rápido paseo provocó que mi mano chocara contra una mesa provocandome una leve herida . Me llevo hacia el coche que se encontraba en una zona muy oscura del aparcamiento . Mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves del coche , la herida de mi mano de la forma más inoportuna comenzo a mostrar los primeros indicios de una cortada , arrojando fuera de mi las primeras gotas de sangre.

Basto tan solo a que ella respirara . Sucedió tan deprisa , que aún no puedo entender como mis ojos captaron cada uno de sus movimientos .

Su cara estaba completamente desfigurada , sumergida en un frenesí imparable con ansias de sangre . Sus ojos se habían tornados negros , rápidamente tomo un aspecto que nunca había visto en ella . Esa no era mi prima Rennesme , era un monstruo , un vampiro desenfrenado con ansias de sangre , mi sangre.

-¿Rennesme que haces?- dije asustada casi sin voz y caminando lejos de ella .

-No lo se , alejate de mi , no puedo controlarlo- contesto entre dientes y con la mirada fija en mi mano.

Voló hacia mi herida derribándome en el suelo , no podía mover mi cuerpo , ella se encontraba sobre mi dejandome inmóvil . Clavo sus filosos colmillos en mi mano y comenzo a succionar mi sangre.

En ese momento no valía llorar ni gritar , pues nadie vendría por mi . Debía esperar a que la persona que había sido mi prima y mejor amiga durante años hiciera caer sobre mi la muerte .

Su rostro estaba crispado por ese monstruo interior , sus manos se aferraban cada vez con más fuerza en mi brazo y su mandíbula se tensaba continuamente.

-Ness...- fue la ultima palabra que dije. Me sumergí en un sueño profundo , pensaba que ya había muerto.

Las tinieblas me invadieron por completo . Había sido una sensación un poco dolorosa , agradesi de mil formas que ella no fuera venenosa.

Aunque no podía ver , mi cuerpo seguía sintiendo todo . Succionaba con más fuerza que antes y sus manos me oprimían la garganta . Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil no tenía fuerzas para moverme ni gritar.

_No es su culpa -grite a mi interior -ella no ha podido controlarse-pensé cada vez con más fuerza.

Una ola de recuerdos invadió mi mente , no sabia con que propósito pero comenzo a mostrarme todos los momentos felices que había vivido conmigo.

Sentí como una gota cálida recorrió mis mejillas , pero no era mía . Ness se encontraba cociente de lo que estaba haciendo, eso hizo que mi ser se desgarrara en mil pedazos .

Esa noche mostró en mi mente muchos recuerdos que creí olvidar ,como las veces que me llevaba en su espalda por todo el bosque , o cuando jugábamos hasta quedarnos dormidas. Esos eran recuerdos que ni la mismísima muerte iba a borrar de mi mente .

Espere con calma sin mover la más mínima parte de mi cuerpo , un viento helado me envolvió y me sumergí en un sueño diferente y aún más profundo.


	11. Amistades Prohibidas

Brandon pov

El olor de su sangre había hecho arder mi garganta , a tal punto que debí salir del lugar.

-Lo que Rennesme hizo fue una verdadera locura , podría habernos descubierto a ambos si no me hubiese controlado - me dije en voz alta .

Linda no merecía que la dejara sola , y aún estando herida , pero soy un vampiro y no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Me escondí entre las sombras esperando que mi monstruo interno se tranquilizara y dejara de mandar ponzoña a mi boca . Aún podía escuchar los murmullos de todas las personas que se encontraban en el gran salón , y a Linda llorando por como había quedado su rostro .

Un aroma muy conocido invadió mi nariz e hizo que corriera sin pensarlo a ver de donde provenía.

Allí la encontré debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte . Su mejor amiga sostenía su brazo en un estado puro de frenesí . Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa pegada a su brazo . De sus ojos caian lagrimas las cuales bañaban el rostro de mi ángel , que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Rennesme que haces? , sueltala-grite tomandola del brazo y arrojándola contra su coche.

Enseguida percibi el pequeño latido de su corazón , estaba muriendo y la asesina seria su prima , alguien a quien quería demasiado.

La tome entre mis brazos dispuesto a salvarla , pero Rennesme no se daría por vencida. Mientras cargaba a Zoe me ataco por la espalda , pero basto un puñetazo para dejarla inconsciente en el asfalto mojado . Sabía que se encontraba bien .

Eres mi unico amor , no te mueras por favor ....Zoe......te amo.

Suspire.

Corrí lo más veloz que pude con mi ángel en brazos por la carretera mojada . Una extensa y fría lluvia callo sobre nosotros , sus cabellos colgaban y se movían al compás del viento que nos asotaba.

Su corazón se debilitaba cada vez más. Maldije no poder ser aún más veloz para llevarla a tiempo al hospital.

La carretera se encontraba vacía y a lo lejos se podían escuchar pequeños aullidos desgarradores , prominentes del interior del bosque.

-Amor resiste , estamos muy cerca - le dije con la esperanza que me escuchara.

Su delicado rostro mostraba tristeza , seguramente había visto todo lo que Ness le hizo .

La poca sangre que le quedaba comenzo a salir por su herida , provocandome un fuerte ardor en la garganta , pare mi marcha . Tome un pañuelo azul de mi bolsillo y le ate un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar.

-Hueles tan bien - replique en un hilo de voz.

-Que demonios estas pensando , ¿serias capaz de matar a la mujer que amas? - me pregunte a gritos .

Volví a correr pero esta vez con todas mis fuerzas el hospital estaba muy cerca de nosotros .

En un momento sentí su mirada sobre mi , pero cuando la observe se encontraba igual que antes , sumergida en un profundo sueño.

El hospital yacía invadido por un extenso silencio , el cual rompí por completo cuando entre gritando para que algún medico la socorriera.

-Brandon ¿que sucedió?, santo cielos- dijo Carlisle que por suerte esa noche se encontraba de guardia , quien mejor que el para salvarla .

-Ness ........ ha sido Ness- conteste con Zoe aún entre mis brazos.

-Su corazón , esta muriendo , traela por aquí de inmediato .

Corrí sin pensar si alguien me veía hasta una sala y la deposite en una de las camas, rápidamente las enfermeras comenzaron a hacerse cargo de ella y Carlisle me aconsejo que esperara afuera porque debían hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre.

Me senté en unas de las sillas del pasillo mientras mis manos se dispararon hacia mi cabeza la cual sujete con fuerza . Esa noche sentí un dolor tan agudo en el pecho.

-Si ella muere juro que moriré con ella- me dije para mi mismo.

No podía ni pensar en que la muerte se apoderara de ese indefenso ángel , el cual amaba con toda mi alma.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos las personas que revoloteaban por los pasillos .

No me sorprendí al ver que todos lo Cullen estaban allí hasta Rennesme , quien no podía parar de llorar.

Observe como Rosalie me miraba con desden desde los brazos de Emmett . Mostraba el rostro serio con una gran mascara de preocupación y dolor. Baje la mirada , no venia al caso que la siguiera observando , entonces ella se acerco a mi.

En sus ojos había un brillo raro y con la boca entre abierta no se limito a hablarme.

-Gracias-dijo sentándose a mi lado y observando mi rostro.

No le conteste solo asentí con la cabeza , no estaba de ánimos para hablar con ella ahora.

-Rennesme me mostró todo lo que ha pasado , y la verdad no se como agradecerte y pedirte disculpas- dijo entre dientes con una mano en su cabello y otra sosteniendo su bolso.

-¿Por qué deberías pedirme disculpas?-respondí sin apartar la vista del suelo .

-Por lo que ha hecho mi pequeña , ella solo trato de interrumpir tu velada con Graf , llegue a pensar que ella sentía algo por ti , pero se que es una idea absurda -contesto

-Si es una absurda idea - replique y el agujero en mi pecho se extendio hasta que tuve que levantarme y salir de allí.

La familia Cullen me observo detenidamente , estudiando cada una de las emociones que mi rostro marcaba . Salí al exterior pero no me encontraba solo , Edward se encontraba detrás mio con la boca entreabierta dispuesto a decir algo , aunque no hizo falta hablar solo pensar, ya que podía leer su mente .

-Gracias por salvar a mi sobrina - pensó.

-No , no me des las gracias , si realmente la hubiera salvado ella estaría consiente .

-De todas formas gracias - volvió a repetir .

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué tu hija la ataco de esa forma?

-Pues si , Rennesme es semi-humana , lo cual no descarta que se comporte como un vampiro , esa es una parte que jamas podrá dejar de lado.

-Nunca imagine que fuera ella la que le haría daño.

-Yo tampoco lo creía , pero ahora hay un problema menos serio que esto. Rosalie no admitira jamas que vuelvan a ser amigas , no quiere ver a Ness cerca de Zoe .

-Eran casi hermanas , no podrá impedir eso.

-No se si podría , pero dudo mucho que Zoe quiera seguir siendo amiga de Ness. Le dolerá mucho cuando sepa esto pero es fuerte se que aprenderá a vivir sin Zoe.

-Solo espero que se salve.

-Se cuanto la amas , pero quedate tranquilo tu secreto esta muy bien guardado , por nada del mundo dejare que Rosalie se entere.

-Gracias Edward .

Nunca creí que estaría hablando con la persona que debí matar hace ya varios años , cuando Aro se entero de la presencia de una niña inmortal.

En ese momento Edward y yo escuchamos los gritos de felicidad en la mente de Carlisle . Corrimos a paso de hombre hacia el interior del hospital , donde todos aún no sabían la buena noticia. Carlisle salio de la sala donde Zoe se estaba recuperando , dando las buenas nuevas.

Mi rostro fue invadido por una extraña sensación de emoción mezclada con felicidad al escuchar de sus labios decir que Zoe se había salvado y comenzaba a recuperarse.

Alice que se encontraba abrazada a Esme pego un gran salto y se aferro aún más a ella . Rennesme abrazo con más fuerza a su madre que la tomo entre brazos levantandola del suelo. Edward las abrazo a ambas y juntos compartieron un momento familiar. Rosalie y Emmett se abrazaron fuertemente , mientras el enredaba sus manos en sus cabello dorado. Me sorprendi al no ver a Jasper presente .

-Quiero verla - dijo Rosalie mirando a Carlisle fijamente .

-Claro , solo no digan nada que pueda hacerle precipitar-aclaro.

En ese momento cuando el Doctor Cullen le permitio el paso , Alice que se encontraba a su lado se escabullo en la sala antes que ella , por lo que Rosalie tubo que esperar su turno .

-Alice voy a asesinarte cuando salgas - le oí musitar.

Los minutos fueron pasando y con ellos toda la familia logro verla . Cuando Alice , por fin , salio de la habitación me tomo del brazo invitándome a salir al jardín.

Afuera el día comenzaba asomarse , mientras las extensas nubes de color gris se esparcían por todo el cielo , dejando una mascara encapotada anunciando una tormenta.

-Quería ser la primera en hablar con ella - dijo entre dientes justificando su acto .

-Lo se , entiendo lo preocupada que estabas por ella- maldije con todas mis fuerzas que ese don allá durado tan solo minutos en mi , siempre considere que el don de leer mentes era el que menor tiempo podía tener en mi poder . Quería saber exactamente que era lo que habían hablado.

-Hay un problema.

-¿De que se trata ?-pregunte con un tono preocupado.

-Ayer he en una de mis visiones he visto a Zoe en el hospital . Hoy tuve otra visión , en esta Zoe no te recordaba.

-No claro que no , no puede ser , ¿ como se ha olvidado de mi?

-No lo se , es tan raro . Carlisle dice que es una pequeña perdida de memoria , se la nota diferente , como si fuera otra persona , en mi visión vi que tenia un pequeño cambio de personalidad pero solo por unos días.

-¿osea que sera otra?

-pues si , pero es solo por un pequeño tiempo al igual que su perdida de memoria.

-¿Como se encuentra?

-Esta bien , se ha salvado y no hay riesgo de que suceda lo peor- dijo con el cuerpo erguido y la mandíbula tensa.

En ese momento sentí que mi vida se me vino abajo , si el amor de mi vida no me recordaba , entonces no tendría más nada que hacer aquí. Pero aunque sea quería verla de lejos , sabía que ella ahora volvería al instituto , podría verla allí ya que ella tenia clases conmigo.

-Ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí - replique dandome la vuelta para desaparecer.

-Brandon ella te ama - grito mientras corría por el bosque en dirección al restaurante para coger mi coche.

Esa palabra retumbo en mi mente durante toda la noche .

Olvidarme de Zoe y del amor que sentía por ella , era algo imposible , ni siquiera debia permitirme pensar eso.

Sentía el deber de reconquistarla , de hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella y que mi amor jamas se apagaría , aunque ella no quisiera nada conmigo.

Las horas pasaron y me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir a dar mis clases . Mi humor era bastante pésimo y sabía que mis alumnos se darían cuenta de ello . También debía encontrarme con Linda y explicarle mi desaparición.

Miles de respuestas comenzaron a divalgar por mi mente , pero no me importaba Linda en lo más mínimo.

Entendía perfectamente que ella por algunos días no asistirá a clases y la espera se hacia raramente lenta , tan lenta que creí enloquecer.

Busque mi coche y conduje a una velocidad baja hacia el instituto . El día estaba nublado como siempre y una pequeña llovizna arremetió contra mi coche , una limpia brisa entro por la ventanilla y así fue como sentí ese aroma que ya conocía .

Zoe Pov

Me encontraba consiente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor , podía escuchar las voces de los médicos y de mi abuelo .

La ventana de mi habitación yacía abierta , dejando entrar una fría brisa que me calo los huesos . Me entremesi y tape mi cuerpo hasta la garganta.

-Cariño pensé que sentías calor -musito mi madre que se encontraba a mi lado .

-Oh mamá ¿que haces aquí?-replique al sorprenderme su presencia , creía que estaba sola.

-¿Como crees que te dejaría sola?-respondió acariciándome la frente .

-¿Donde esta Rennesme?

-Ella .... pues ella no va a volver.

-¿Que?¿que? que dices ¿ como que no volverá ? ¿acaso se fue a alguna parte?- dije sorprendida , que había sucedido con Ness . Yo no me encontraba enojada con ella , sabía que ese instinto de caza era algo que los vampiros rara vez podían controlar.

-Ella no se fue a ninguna parte , se encuentra aquí en Forks , es solo que le he pedido que nunca vuelva a acercarse a ti.

Mi seño se fruncio de tal manera que comenso a dolerme la frente , mi boca se curvo con un gesto de desaprobación y mi boca se entreabrió para contestarle pero en ese momento entro mi abuela Esme.

Se encontraba con el rostro lleno de preocupación , sus ojos dorados brillaban de una forma extraña. Corrió a mi lado tan rápido que no pude verla , al abrir los ojos se encontraba a mi lado besandome la mejilla.

-Cariño ¿ como te encuentras?-pregunto acariciándome el cabello.

-Estoy muy bien , me duele un poco el brazo , pero estoy bien - dije dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me has tenido muy preocupada .

-Todos estuvimos de los pelos cuando pensamos que tal vez ....... contesto mi madre pero sin terminar la frase.

-¿Tal vez muriera?- musite.

Ambas me miraron con el rostro más tierno que jamas había visto antes. Podía notar el dolor que les había hecho sentir mi terminación.

-No digas eso.

-¿Si hubiera muerto ustedes me habrían transformado?

Ambas se miraron buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme la verdad pero en ese momento inoportunamente entro la clásica bailarina de balet de tía Alice con mi tía Bella tomada de su mano. Ambas caminaron mirando hacia todas partes , se acercaron a mi y besaron mis mejillas.

-¿Como te encuentras ? me has tenido muy preocupada toda la noche - pregunto mi tía Bella con su mano aún sumergida en mi cabello.

-Me siento bien . ¿Donde esta Ness?- pregunte ignorando las ordenes de mi madre , quien me fulmino con la mirada al pronunciar ese nombre.

Bella dirigió su mirada a Rose que nos observaba con el seño fruncido .-Rose le ha pedido que nunca más vuelva a hablarte .

-¿Y tú lo vas a permitir?-pregunte desafiante.

-Pues no , no me agrada la idea . Rennesme me mostró como ha sido todo , pude sentir el dolor que ella sintió cuando , bueno .......- su voz se corto pero esta vez no me delimite a completar la frase.

-No puedes impedir que nos veamos- grite buscando los ojos de mi madre que se encontraban mirando el suelo.

Mi cuerpo fue invadido por un gran nerviosismo , sentía una sensación extraña que recorría mis venas , en ese momento descubrí lo que era , sentía rabia , bronca y miedo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de una forma extraña y mi pulso se disparo extrañamente provocando que mi corazón se esfuerce para poder cumplir su propósito , latir.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer , pero no de vergüenza solo era de la ira que llevaba dentro .

-Calmate , por favor , no queremos que te precipites - aclaro tía Bella .

-Solo quiero estar sola , por favor dejenme sola - pedí a gritos . Rápidamente mi abuelo Carlisle entro en la sala dandome un besito en la frente y cumpliendo con mi petición . Saco a todos de mi habitación y note como tía Alice dejaba un bolso con ropa limpia para que me cambie.

¿ como podía prohibirme que viera a mi mejor amiga?

¿Como se animaba a decirme semejante cosa?

¿Acaso ya no era suficiente negarme la transformación?

Me levante de la cama dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa , note como mis piernas se erguian por lo débil que me encontraba pero seguí insistiendo . Al cabo de unos minutos me encontraba nuevamente de pie.

Me puse unos baqueros negros con una blusa azul y una chaqueta gris . Unas hermosa botas negras que nunca había tenido en mi poder, se encontraban dentro del bolso.

-Alice , siempre pensando en mi-dije entre dientes.

Tome toda la ropa y me cambie . Me dirigí al baño donde yacía un cepillo de dientes y pasta , con lo cual me dispuse a cepillar mis dientes.

Camine hacia la ventana y no lo pensé dos veces . La ventana daba al frente del hospital por lo que debía actuar rá suelo de esa área estaba cubierto de cesped y no se encontraba muy alto por lo que salte .

Tuve un buen aterrizaje por que me dispuse a correr hacia la carretera.

-El instituto esta a tres calles de aquí- me recordé .

Corría sin mirar atrás , sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que pensaría mi familia .

Corrí hacia mi destino , que se encontraba muy cerca de mi.


	12. Acciones olvidadas

Brandon Pov

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo , pero allí estaba esbelta y hermosa como siempre , parecía una de esas princesas que hay que proteger.

Caminaba dandome la espalda , sin notar siquiera mi presencia . En su brazo llevaba un vendaje .

¿Alice halaría enserio cuando me dijo que ella no me recordaba?

¿ Y si me acercaba y pensaba que era un acosador y gritaba?

Mi mente estaba dispuesta a jugarme una mala pasada , pero no le aria caso esta vez.

Detuve el coche a unos diez metros de ella y baje , cerrando la puerta de manera que hiciera algún sonido que la alertara de mi presencia . Y así fue , la puerta dio un grave chasquido el cual le hizo darse vuelva rápidamente .

Detuvo su marcha y quedo paralizada en medio de camino . El estruendo de un fuerte trueno la atemorizo haciendo que se irguiera y una fuerte lluvia cubrió su cuerpo.

-Bra ..... Brandon - grito corriendo hacia mi. Salto sobre mis brazos los cuales sin pensarlo la agarraron en el aire .

Su cabeza se sumergió en mi pecho y me rodeo con los brazos. Su corazón latía con más fuerza que la ultima vez.

Se aparto de mi buscando mis ojos y cuando los encontró , los suyos se iluminaron con un brillo que jamas había visto en ellos . Su boca se entreabrió mostrando la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba , la que hacia que me precipite de tan solo mirarla.

La deposite en el suelo apartándola de mi cuerpo para que me explicara todo. La tome de los hombros y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Como te has salido del hospital?

-Ahora no , por favor sacame de aquí- respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con los ojos cerrados.

No lo dude ni un instante , la tome entre mis brazos y salí disparado hacia el coche . La senté en el asiento delantero y corrí al mio. Una vez dentro del carro mis ojos solo podían admirar semejante belleza , pero mi mente se encontraba haciendo miles de preguntas.

Se sumergió en el asiento y note como comenzaba a temblar , por lo que encendí la calefacción.

-Zoe , creí que no me recordabas- dije rompiendo el estrecho silencio que nos separaba.

-Nunca me he olvidado de ti, es solo que logre confundí a mi tía Alice y a los demás.

-¿Has dicho confundir?

-Si es la primera vez que lo hago , y no se aún como es que lo he hecho.

-Wow eres increíble.

-Alice nunca me ha visto en sus visiones , pero la otra vez en su coche ella me vio .

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que vio?

-Vio que estaba en el hospital .

-¿Y como explicarías lo que me dijo hoy en la madrugada?.

-Basto una mirada fija para confundirla. Me había preguntado si te recordaba y le dije que la primera vez que logro esto , nunca le he podido mentir .

-Ahora me confundes a mi , dices que Alice nunca te ha visto ¿verdad? y después que te ha logrado ver , Edward no puede leer tu mente y entonces ¿ como se ha enterado de lo que sientes por mi? - dije entre dientes y con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Es fácil , Alice ve lo que yo quiero que vea y Edward lee lo que yo quiero que hay algo que no entiendo aún , ¿ como me ha visto en el hospital? eso no lo he hecho yo- contesto mirándome con un rostro totalmente confundido.

-Pues la verdad no lo se , pero no creo que sea una especie de don lo que tienes , por que si fuera así yo ya lo hubiera podido copiar-dije tomando sus manos .

Entreabrió los ojos para observar mi gesto con una mirada llena de dulzura .

-¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?-pregunto aferrándose fuerte a mis manos.

-Pues claro ¿pero a donde quieres ir?

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa ?-pregunto abriendo los párpado y dejando ver esos hermosos ojos verdes a los que no le podría decir que no.

-Sera una locura , pero si puedes.¿Estas segura de que no te buscaran allí ?.

-No claro que no , ellos creen que yo me olvide de ti y si me llevas en coche no tendrán rastros que seguir.

-Esta bien , se que es una locura y hasta puedo ir a la cárcel por esto , pero si te ayudare -antes de poder terminar la frase se lanzo sobre mi envolviendome entre sus cálidos brazos sumergiendo su cabeza en mi hombro , enrede mi mano entre su cabello y comencé a acariciarle.

Se aparto de mi luego de unos segundos y abrocho su cinturon dispuesta a cometer esta locura.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude , ella mientras tanto miraba por la ventanilla sumergida en algún pensamiento .

La idea de saber que ella nunca me olvido y que ahora estaria en mi casa , hizo que me sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Una sensación extraña pero hermosa a la vez , recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo sentir feliz , si eso era como me sentí , feliz.

El viaje fue demasiado corto por la velocidad a la que iba . Me sobresalte al escuchar mi móvil sonar , lo abrí para ver el numero , y nada más y nada menos llamaban del instituto. No me importaba perder mi trabajo , por que al fin y al cabo era solo un disfraz no lo necesitaba para nada , tenía demasiado dinero como para vivir cien años más.

-¿Por qué has salido con la señora Graf ?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

Mis ojos dibagaron por el suyo antes de responder y suspirando me delimite a contestar.

-La verdad ha sido una de las mayores estupideces que cometí en la vida , pero fíjate el lado bueno , hoy estas aquí conmigo.

-Eso es verdad , pero ....- y su voz se apago.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunte rápidamente para cambiar de tema , lo cual funciono.

-Si mucha .

-Bueno en la casa no tengo nada en la heladera , tu sabes que no consumo ese tipo de comida , pero te prometo que cuando lleguemos iré por algo para ti , mientras puedes quedarte allí , escoger una habitación , la que más te agrade .

-Gracias- dijo con una voz acaramelada que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Siempre podras contar conmigo-le conteste.

-¿Mi sangre no te provocado nada?-pregunto mirando hacia el frente.

-Si en un momento y no te miento , pensé en irme por el camino fácil y terminar lo que Rennesme había comenzado , pero no , no puedo hacerte eso.

-Te juro que me hubieras hecho un gran favor - contesto con una mano tapando sus ojos.

-No digas eso jamas te haría daño y tampoco si tu me lo pidieras.

El coche quedo en silencio hasta que llegamos . Note que la tormenta ya había pasado pero gracias al cielo el sol no ía nublado.

Zoe bajo del carro masajeandose los brazos , su piel se herizo y comprendi que sentía mucho frió. Deje el coche estacionado en la vereda para ir al supermercado , tome las llaves y abrí la puerta invitándola a pasar.

-Wow que bonita casa tienes - repuso entre dientes.

-Que bueno que te agrade- conteste enseñándole cada parte de la casa .

Su rostro se sorprendió cuando llegamos a la habitación donde yacían más de dos mil libros nuevos .

-Leo uno cada noche - le explique ante su mirada confusa.

Caminamos por toda la casa , hasta que bajamos a la sala . Se recosto en el sofá y encendió la televisión en señal de que valla tranquilo.

Me despedi de ella con una mano en alto y camine hacia mi coche con destino al supermercado. Algo que nunca hice en mi nueva vida.

Una fuerte lluvia volvio a azotar mi coche y en ese momento cuando doble la esquina deje de escuchar el sonido de su corazón.

No podía creer que pasaría la noche con ella , pero no podía siquiera tocarla . ¿Que pensaría ella si la quisiera besar ? . Pero al menos me conformaba con verla dormir.

Conduje a una velocidad de ochenta kilómetros por hora y encendí el radio para distraerme un poco. Mi cabeza daba vueltas , no sabía siquiera que comprarle.

Mi móvil comenzo a sonar de nuevo , pero esta vez no era del instituto . Era una llamada de larga distancia a la que me negué atender.

-En otra ocasión sera - dije arrojando el móvil sobre el asiento.

El supermercado estaba muy próximo a mi y mi mente seguía pensando.

-Cuando yo era humano .....Tomaba sodas , y comía casi cualquier cosa .¿Que compro entonces?- replique para mis adentros. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil como lo hacia ahora.

Aparque el coche y camine bajo la lluvia hacia la puerta del negocio . Estaba repleto de mujeres , me sentí muy incomodo al ver que algunas de ellas habían quedado con la boca abierta al verme entrar . Sus murmullos retumbaban en mis oídos y hacían que cada vez mis nervios llegaran a mi con más velocidad.

Tome un carro y camine por todas las góndolas.

Una mujer rubia que yacía a mi lado en la góndola de lácteos , se giro sobre si misma y me observo de los pies a la cabeza , se acerco a mi sin miedo a hablarme y levanto las cejas.

-¿Es usted modelo o algo por el estilo?-pregunto con sus ojos en los mios y con una mano en su cabello.

-Pues si - mentí

-Wow chicas vengan a ver esto - grito y en una fracción de segundo una multitud de mujeres me í había desde jovencitas hasta mujeres mayores .

Quede paralizado al verlas . -Maldita la hora en que abrí la boca - me grite a mi mismo

Sus corazones se agitaban con mi presencia , como si supieran del peligro que suponía estar conmigo. En ese momento el flujo de sangre en sus gargantas comenzo a irradiar calor y a moverse más rápido ,lo que provocaba que mi monstruo se despertara. Una bocanada de ponzoña lleno mi boca , pero logre tragarlo y mantenerme firme .

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente note que algunas de ellas tenían lápiz y papel en sus manos , lo que me sorprendió bastante .

-Nos das tu autógrafo - musitaron todas juntas . Esa era una situación que jamas había vivido , aunque no era tan mala y decidí prescindir de ella.

-Podemos hacer un trato , yo les prometo que les daré todos los autografos que quieran pero ustedes me deben ayudar.

-Dinos en que - repuso una jovencita estirando sus manos para tocar las mías , sabía que si lo hacia se iban a alejar rápidamente de mi , lo que no me convenía.

-Necesito que llenen el carro con productos que consuma una adolescente- dije dándole el carro a una señora que con gusto lo tomo.

Mientras esperaba a que estuviera lleno me quede apoyado contra una pared donde más de veinte jóvenes me seguían rodeado.

Lograron distraerme preguntandome centenares de cosas , las cueles respondí sin problema. Aunque en la mayoría mentí.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el gran carro estaba repleto de cosas , por lo que firme todos los autógrafos que querían , a nombre de Aro .

-¿Te llamas Aro?- pregunto una jovencita.

-Pues si- dije entre dientes . Haber puesto su nombre allí me había causado tanta gracias , pero me contuve para no reír.

Cuando al fin acabe de firmar tome el carro y corrí hacia la caja . La asistente me observaba con la boca abierta al igual que las demá ojos negros no se quitaban de mi . Al terminar de cobrarme tomo una tarjeta la cual infiltro en el cambio .

Camino al aparcamiento mire la tarjeta , en esta decía su nombre y numero de teléfono . Pero no me interesaba lo más mínimo , así que la arroje al suelo. No quería mirar atrás , sabia que todas ellas aún seguían mirándome desde el vidrio , cargue rápidamente todas las bolsas y conduje a todas velocidad perdiéndome entre la lluvia.

-Espero que lo que contengan las bolsas sea lo necesario - musite prendiendo el radio.

Escuche como una reportera anunciaba la ola de asesinatos que había azotado anoche el pueblo de Forks .

-Con un total de cien muertes , Forks se encuentra en alerta . Se ruega por favor no salir de sus casas -replico la periodista.

-Gracias al cielo ella se encuentra segura en mi casa - pensé en voz alta.

Conduje lo más deprisa que pude , anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas estar cerca de esa niña bonita que me esperaba en mi casa .

Un olor nauseabundo entro por mi ventanilla , invadiendo el coche . Baje a ver de que se trataba , y allí estaban . Más de veinte cadáveres , totalmente vacíos yacían escondidos entre rocas cerca de la carretera. En ese momento al ver las heridas en sus cuellos , me di cuenta de que no era un asesino común y corriente , se trataba de un vampiro.

Volví al auto y conduje otra vez a la misma velocidad , necesitaba llegar rápido a casa y comprobar que Zoe estaba bien.

Al doblar la esquina escuche una serie de gritos prominentes de la casa de en frente . Sentí los gritos desgarradores de mi vecina Judit pero cuando baje del coche para socorrerla era demasiado tarde . La bestia había atacado en plena luz del día , esto estaba completamente prohibido.

Estacione el coche en la puerta de mi casa y corrí a ver a Zoe . Abrí la puerta pero para mi sorpresa no se hallaba allí.

-Zoe.....Zoe contesta-grite desesperadamente.

Le escuche gritar mi nombre desde la habitación de arriba por lo que volé hasta allí.Abrí la puerta y la encontre dentro de mi armario. Salió precipitada , su corazón daba tumbos y sus nervios se calmaron cuando estuvo entre mis brazos.

-Fue ....fue horrible - dijo lamentandose.

-¿Que sucedió?

-No lo se , solo escuche gritos en todas partes y me asome por la ventana , vi muchos vampiros corriendo detrás de la gente.... y les vi morir- musito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila estas a salvo ya .

-Lo se , pero tuve mucho miedo , pensé que nunca llegarías .

-Pero estoy aquí , nada va a sucederte-conteste enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

Allí nos quedamos un largo rato , abrazados , podía sentir su aroma y su calor sobre mi cuerpo, el cual siempre seria frió. Me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , hasta que se despego de mi.

-Sabes , me haces sentir más segura.

-¿De veras?

-Si , eres muy importante para mi , no me imaginaria si algo malo te sucediera.

-Tu también lo eres para mi , nunca dejare que algo te suceda.

-Ellos vendrán ¿verdad?- dijo mirado mis ojos.

-Ellos ¿quienes?- pregunte , esta pregunta me había tomado desprevenido.

-Los Vulturi- replico entre dientes.

Al oír mencionar ese nombre mi mente se disparo a dieciséis años atrás cuando estuve por ultima vez en su castillo.

-Puede ser , no estoy seguro , pero si esto continua así ...vendrán - conteste con mi voz entrecortada.

-Quiero ver por la ventana - me pidió acercándose a mi .

La rodie con mis brazos y corrí escaleras abajo . Corrí la cortina y lo único que pudimos observar era una calle inundada de sangre.

-¿Donde están las personas?... yo las vi con mis propios ojos allí en medio de la calle.- musito confundida.

-Se las han llevado , esconden las evidencias.

Me rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho. Ahora su corazón volvió a la normalidad , se encontraba segura conmigo.

En ese momento volví a respirar y el efluvio de otro vampiro inundo mi nariz. La parte de mis brazos tomándole por los hombros.

-Han estado aquí ¿verdad?- dije mirándola fijamente.

Su ojos se abrieron precipitadamente y su pulso se disparo . En ese momento note que estaba herida.


	13. Día perfecto noche dudosa

Zoe Pov

Aún me encontraba nerviosa y algo confundida por la ola de masacre que había presenciado desde la ventana .

Todavía no podía explicarme como lo había hecho , así que decidí decírselo para que tratara de explicármelo el .

Había puesto una venda en mi brazo con la esperanza de que el no notara que me encontraba herida , pero no funciono.

Se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y al preguntarme si habían estado allí , noto mi cortada.

-Si ha estado aquí , pero fue solo uno . Entro por la puerta parecía más controlado que los demás, no era una neófito-repuse entre dientes. Brandon que me observaba confundido en ningun momento aparto de mi esos ojos que hacían que me hundiera en ellos .

Suspire.

Con las manos oprimiendo suavemente mis hombros no se limito a asentir con la cabeza y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como no te ha atacado?-pregunto con un gesto de confusión.

-No lo se , solo me pregunto por ti. Tenía el aspecto de una persona refinada y un asentó extranjero.

Lo dudo por unos instantes , acaricio mi cabello y suspiro.

-¿Como era su aspecto físico?- dijo hundiendo sus manos entre mi cabello y con los ojos cerrados.

-Tenía el cabello negro , largo por los hombros . Vestía todo de negro , sus ojos eran rojos y en su cuello tenía un collar , parecía de oro con una enorme V.

Con un suave movimiento se aparto de mi y subió las escaleras casi volando , corrí detrás de el . Lo encontré en la habitación donde la bestia me había arrojado . Una pequeña silueta roja bañaba la pared , justo detrás de la cama .

Se dio vuelta y me observo detenidamente , me saco la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y tomo mi brazo con sus delicadas manos.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que te ha preguntado?-dijo acariciando mi brazo con sus fríos dedos , lo que hacia que el dolor fuera disminuyendo.

-Pregunto si aquí vivías tú , yo le conteste que si , cada vez se acercaba más y más a mi , entonces corrí hacia el pie de las escaleras. Me pregunto ¿ a donde quería ir? , le dije que me dejara en paz y en ese momento me tomo de un brazo y subió las escaleras arrastrándome . Cuando estuvimos en la habitación no se encontraba convencido por lo que le dije , así que me tomo de la cintura y me arrojo contra la pared , así lastimo mi brazo.

-Oh por Dios , maldito , juro que voy a asesinarlo - replico entre dientes y con la cara totalmente desfigurada por la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Trate de tranquilizarle pero nada funcionaba , no podía pensar en que valla detrás de esa criatura .

-Brandon por favor no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-Lo se , tranquila no haré nada imprudente. Me has dicho que el collar tenía forma de V ¿verdad?

-Si -conteste cruzándome de brazos . Se acerco hacia un cajón de su armario tomando una pequeña caja de color negro , la abrió y de su interior extrajo un collar igualito al que llevaba puesto esa bestia.

-Es un Vulturi-dijo y en una fracción de segundo se encontraba rodeandome con sus brazos. Tome su fría mano y la deposite sobre el golpe que tenía en el brazo.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que no aguante más y decidí romperlo.

-¿Que es lo que quiere aquí?-pregunte y el corazón comenzo a dar golpes contra mi pecho.

Puso una mano sobre el y contesto.

-No lo se exactamente , pero la parte que no entiendo es la de los asesinatos . Un guardia Vulturi no puede hacer eso a plena luz del día , va contra las reglas.

-Pero los que hicieron ese desastre no se aprecian en nada a el-repuse mientras me alejaba de su pecho para poder ver su rostro , el cual se encontraba más tranquilo.

-Tal vez han venido aquí para acabar con algún Aquelarre de neófitos y sus creadores.

-Puede que sea eso , o tal vez te han venido a buscar para que regreses con ellos- dije dejando fluir las palabras con delicadeza , aunque cuando termine la frase de tan solo pensar lo que había acabado de decir me maldije por pensar en ello.

El noto mi desesperación y mi tristeza . No podía pensar en que alguien me separara de él .

Espere su respuesta pero esta nunca llego , solo me observo con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa curvada .

-Averiguare quien te ha hecho esto - fue lo único que dijo.

Contuvo la respiración y saco de mi brazo la improvisada venda que había puesto allí , me tomo de la mano y caminamos lentamente hacia el baño. Allí tomo un venda limpia con un liquido verde y la deposito de vuelta en mi herida sugerándola con una cinta.

-Ya esta como nuevo - dijo sonriendome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y suspirando salí de allí para dirigirme al sofá. Me senté y el corrió a ver por la ventana al escuchar la sirena de la policí acerque a el y mire hacia el exterior . Afuera todo era una caos , la calle estaba pintada de rojo . Pero ese horrible olor no saldría así como así . Observe como Brandon tapaba su nariz y contenía la respiración por lo que me aleje de el.

Camine de nuevo hacía el sofá y allí me recoste . Mi estomago comenzo a refunfuñar por lo que mi amado se dio vuelta enseguida. Me observo con una sonrisa picara y esos ojos ....Ahí esos ojos miel que tanto me volvían loca .

Se acerco a mi sin apartar la vista de mis ojos .

-Tienes hambre ¿verdad?-musito ayudandome a levantar.

-Si no he comido nada desde ayer- conteste algo avergonzada.

-Bueno podemos solucionar eso , pero hay un pequeño problema . No se cocinar -admitió más avergonzado que yo .Ambos nos miramos y reímos a la vez .

-Puedo hacerlo yo - conteste tratando de solucionar su problema.

-Oh no claro que no , eres mi invitada y tienes el brazo herido , así que señorita tú me guiaras y yo lo preparare.

-Esta bien de acuerdo-advertí aceptando el trato.

Saco de su bolsillo las llaves de su coche y camino tomado de mi mano hacia la puerta . Al salir al exterior la claridad abrumo mis ojos haciendo que automaticamente estos se entrecerraran.

Mientras Brandon sacaba las bolsas del coche me quede observando las ambulancias repletas de personas sin vida . Por lo que mi estomago se revolvio.

Brandon cargo todas las bolsas con una mano por lo que un policía no aparto la vista de el hasta que entramos en la casa . Una vez allí dentro me sentí más segura a su lado . Camino hacia la enorme cocina que tan solo era una mascara , estaba impecable , se notaba que nunca había tenido uso.

-Siempre almuerzo y ceno afuera- dijo en tono burlón por lo que sonreí.

Observe detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos y la torpeza con la que pelaba papas .

-Cocinar no es tu fuerte - musite entre dientes mientras una sonrisa picarona se escapaba de mis labios .

-La verdad es que no- contesto enarcando una ceja .

-¿Ahora que se supone que haga con esto?- pregunto mostrandome todas las papas peladas .

-Wow eres muy rápido , ahora debes picarlas y luego ponerlas en una fuente y agregar agua, después las pones en el fuego-agregue en un hilo de voz.

-Ok ,¿y como se cuando esta listo?-pregunto algo confundido.

-Agarras un tenedor y las pinchas si están blandas es por qué ya están.

Hizo todo lo que le pedí rápidamente pero a vez con una fuerte dulzura la cual hacía que mis ojos no se apartaran de el.

En una de las bolsas encontré una bolsita de patatas fritas , por lo que la abrí y comense a comerlas, él se acerco a mi y se acomodo a mi lado. Observaba cada uno de mis movimientos y como saboreaba cada uno de esos mirada se perdió en mis ojos al igual que la mía, lo observe como nunca antes lo había hecho .En ese momento sentí muchas ganas de besarle , pero me contuve al pensar que tal vez el pensaría que estaba confundiendo las cosas.

Los minutos habían pasado y se podía recibir en el aire el cálido vapor que emanaba la olla , la cual estaba casi sin agua. Se levanto con un movimiento brusco y voló a pagarla.

-Creo que ya esta - dijo mostrándome como habían quedado las papas.

Mire el interior de la cacerola y reí a carcajadas. El miro confundido y levanto la vista para encontrar mis ojos los cuales seguían mirando la fuente.

-Esta todo quemado-musite aún riendo

-Wow pero esta vez yo no he tenido la culpa- contesto arrojando la fuente en el lava platos. Corrió a mi encuentro y comenzo a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen .

-Admitelo eres un mal cocinero-grite mientras reía.

-Esta bien lo admito , pero pediré comida - admitió mientras me recostaba en el sofá.

La pizza no tardo mucho en llegar y esos minutos los aprobé para mirar las noticias mientras Brandon limpiaba la cacerola quemada.

Los asesinatos en Forks seguían aumentando mientras se iban extendiendo a Port Angeles.

-Hablare con ellos - dijo rompiendo el silencio. En ese momento cuando escuche su acaramelada voz cerca de mi oído me levante de golpe y le observe .

-No , no debes interferir.

-Ellos me buscan a mi-musito con los ojos cerrados.

-Brandon por favor , ¿vas a irte ?

Me aferro contra su pecho mientras sus fríos pero a la vez suaves labios recorrían mi frente dandome pequeños besos, los cuales hacían que mi desbocado corazón grite.

-Nunca voy a dejarte , siempre estaré a tú lado.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos , estaba más decidida que nunca a besarle y de una vez por todas confesarle mi amor. Lentamente sus labios se acercaron a los mios y cuando estuvieron a punto de rosarse el timbre sonó.

-Maldición no podría ser más inoportuno-grite en mi mente . Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando el se alejo de mi para abrir la puerta .El olor de la deliciosa pieza invadió la pequeña sala , por lo que mi estomago comenzo a crujir . Brandon se dio vuelta enseguida esbozando una delicada y simpática sonrisa la cual volvió a precipitar mi corazón.

Deposito la pizza sobre la mesita ratona de la sala y en menos de un segundo estaba otra vez a mi lado con una soda. Abrí la caja y comense a devorar una porción.

-¿Y que tal esta?- pregunto mientras tomaba el control remoto para cambiar de canal.

-Muy bien , pero me hubiese gustado probar tu comida.

-Bueno creo que debo hacer un pequeño curso de cocina- dijo mientras yo continuaba con la vista en la comida.

En la tarde nos dispusimos a jugar algunos juegos de mesa y a mirar algunas películas de amor, las cuales me hacían estremecer a la hora de ver tantos besos y abrazos. El parecía disfrutar de la función mientras yo rodeaba mis piernas con los brazos. En un momento me observo por el rabillo del ojo y noto mi postura por lo que me rodeo con sus brazos hasta que me sentí más segura .

La hora de dormir se acercaba y el sueño comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo cansado.

¿Como lograría pasar esta noche sin besarle o al menos dormir a su lado?

-¿Como me controlare?-pensé con todas mis fuerzas.


	14. Día perfecto noche dudosa part 2

Brandon Pov

Estaba muy cansada lo notaba en sus ojos , no quería que se durmiera , no aún .

La acurruque entre mis brazos donde hice que se sintiera más segura. Esbozo una agradable sonrisa y apoyo su cabeza contra mi duro pecho.

Un extraño ruido proveniente de sus estomago hizo que me precipitara y levante la vista para observarla , ella avergonzada escondía su mirada entre mi pecho.

-Sientes hambre ¿verdad?- pregunte con los ojos aún puestos sobre su cabello.

-Si-respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Bueno puedo...- dije pero no me dejo terminar la frase. Se arrodillo sobre el sofá con sus hermosos ojos verdes observando los mios, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y entreabrió la boca , por lo que la deje hablar.

-Brandon quiero hacerlo yo- rogó, sus ojos flamearon de una forma extraña y antes de que me diera cuenta de mi reacción la indefensa princesa había ganado y festejaba su triunfo con pequeños saltitos mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Llegue a la cocina después que ella y me apoye contra la mesada observando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Notaba en su rostro la alegría que sentía al haberme dejado sin habla.

Se movía hacía todas partes buscando por todos lados ingredientes y utensilios para su comida.

Aún no me podía hacer una idea de que era exactamente lo que estaba preparando , por lo que decidí preguntarle.

-¿Que se supone que cocinas?- pregunte mirando el interior de una sartén .

-Tocino con huevos revueltos , es mi favorito - asintió.

Camine por toda la cocina sin sacarles los ojos de encima , se veía tan dulce e indefenza.

En ese momento pensé en que me gustaría tanto poder saber lo que piensa y siente por mi , si tan solo cree que quiero ser su amigo o solo me ve como su profesor de historia.

Deje mis alucinaciones de lado cuando su cálida mano me invitaba a ir al comedor . Cargue toda su comida y caminamos hasta allí. Se sentó y yo lo hice a su lado , note que se sentía algo incomoda por lo que encendí el televisor y deje que comiera sin espectadores.

Su brazo comenzaba a citarizar pero aún un apetitoso olor a la sangre seguía dando vueltas por la casa , por lo que no respire en toda la noche .

-Me gustaría que lo probaras-dijo acercandose a mi con un pedazo de eso que había cocinado en un tenedor.

No quería herir sus sentimientos con un NO ZOE TU SABES QUE NO COMO DE ESO,así que lo trague sin saborear. Observo como mi cara hacia una mueca de asco , pero en lugar de enfadarse se rió.

-Muy feo ¿verdad?- repuso aún riendo.

-Pues si fuera humano te juro que me hubiera gustado , pero ..- y mi vos se corto.

-Esta bien comprendo solo quería molestarte un ratito-confeso.

-Mmm ahora has hecho que no pueda dormir en toda la noche.

Rió entre dientes y pregunto al no entenderme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

Me levante de la silla y vi como su cabeza se movía hacía todas partes buscándome . Aparecí con mis labios muy cerca de sus oídos.

-Me va a caer mal- dije con una risa aguda que salio de mi pecho.

Sonrió y cuando me di vuelta para ir al sofá me arrojo una copa por la espalda la cual logre atrapar sin verla venir.

-Wow - fue la única palabra que escuche salir de su boca mientras se disponía a correr por toda la casa , rapidamente capte su juego y la perseguí pero no usando mis poderes más bien parecía un humano , pero la diferencia era muy marcada entre un humano y yo . Yo la amaría por toda la eternidad , cosa que un hombre común jamas podría hacer.

Bailoteo por toda la sala , mientras dábamos vuelta alrededor del sofá .

-Nunca vas a atraparme - me desafío . Aunque era obvio que los dos sabíamos que eso era una grata mentira , me dispuse a seguir su juego .

Reía a carcajadas mientras yo escuchaba como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más . En ese instante comprendi que ese era el sonido más bello que había escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Que pasa estas cansado?-seguí desafiandome con el rostro puesto en el mio y una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

Decidí terminar con el juego ya que mis ojos no podían seguir viendo esos labios sin probarlos. Corría hacia ella tomandola de la cintura en un suave movimiento , ella por el contrario no hizo nada para detenerme .

¿Y si estoy confundiendo las cosas ?pensé.

Ya nada importaba , era ahora o nunca.

Acerque lentamente mis labios a los suyos y ella suspiro enredando sus brazos en mi espalda. Estaba decidida al igual que yo.

Ese momento fue perfecto ... fue tan.....

-Inoportuno-grito pegando un salto cuando ambos escuchamos el sonido del teléfono.

La separe de mi cuerpo y ella asintió con la cabeza .

Me dispare a contestar , pero cuando tome el auricular ella volvió a suspirar y camino hacia el baño.

-¿Quien demonios es a estas horas?- grite en mi mente.

-Diga- repuse con brusquedad.

-Brandon ¿eres tú?- contesto la vos de Linda desde el otro lado.

Suspire.

-Si Linda soy yo ¿que sucede?

-Oh gracias al cielo , llamaba para saber que te ha sucedido parece como si te hubiera tragado la tierra , te has ido y sin respuesta, hoy no has ido al trabajo ¿que sucede contigo?.

-Linda ahora no puedo explicártelo ,¿ puede ser en otra ocasión?

-No claro que no Brandon Asfort vas a darme una explicación en este mismo momento-me amenazo.

-Mira no estoy para tus juegos sabes.

-No me hables así -contesto bruscamente.

Esta mujer no podía ser más molesta , pensé.

-Mira estoy enfermo , si no lo crees puedo llevarte un certificado-mentí

-Oh cariño ¿quieres que valla a cuidarte?- musito cambiando su tono de voz por uno más suave , mientras que yo pensaba que cada vez la embarraba más.

-No el doctor ha dicho que es muy contagioso no puedo salir de casa estaré bien - volví a mentir.

-Esta bien , pero te llamare todos los días-repuso.

-Ok como tu digas - dije cortando el teléfono.

Volví la vista hacia el reloj para darme cuenta de que la conversión había llevado más de quince minutos .

Corrí hacia el baño buscando a mi ángel pero estaba vació. Su cepillo de dientes ,el cual había comprado esta mañana en la tienda yacía junto a la pasta dentro de un pequeño vaso en la repisa junto a la canilla. Camine lentamente sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido hacía su habitación , pero esta también la encontré vacía.

Esto hizo que me precipitara pero aún conservaba la calma al escuchar que su corazón seguía latiendo dentro de la casa y muy cerca de mi.

El ultimo lugar que quedaba revisar era mi habitación y allí estaba enredada entre las sabanas blancas .

Me maraville viéndola dormir , era tan .... tan perfecta .

Me quede recostado sobre la puerta por varias horas . Verla dormir era lo más emocionante que había visto en mi vida .

Mi cama siempre había estado vacía y ahora ver a una mujer en ella , y más aún al amor de mi existencia , me hacia sentir el vampiro más dichado que existía.

Vi como se movía suavemente enredándose aún más con las mantas , Su rostro mostraba una especie de alegría y pequeñas sonrisa se abrían paso entre sus labios .

-Te ....amo- dijo todavía dormida.

Me acerque un poco más para verla mejor. Suspiraba y se seguía moviendo , no sabía si su sueño era hermoso o una pesadilla. Pero cuando le oí murmurar mi nombre entre pequeños suspiros , sentí que estaba en el cielo.

Me recoste a su lado sin rosarla siquiera , pero ella aún dormida pareció notarlo . En un movimiento brusco pego su cálido cuerpo junto al mío depositando su cabeza en mi radie con mis brazos y esto pareció hacerle sentir más cómoda.

Su cuerpo ardía con una fuerte intensidad que rápidamente me di cuenta de que Zoe tenía fiebre. Se destapo por completo y note que llevaba puesta una de mis camisas negras , por lo que me reí al verla así vestida . Tenía el aspecto de un ángel oscuro , pero en el fondo , era el más puro y sincero .

Su cuerpo buscaba el mio , mientras que su corazón daba pequeños golpes contra su pecho. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi pecho y en ese momento murmuro la palabra más bella que le oí decir esa noche.

-Brandon te amo.

Bese su frente y enrede mis manos entre su cabello sin importarme siquiera que esto la despertaría.

Abrió sus ojos verdes , los cuales brillaban como nunca y se acerco a mi suavemente.

Entrelazo su mano con la mía y subió la cabeza buscando mis labios , lo cuales yacían abiertos , esperándole.

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los mios en ningún momento. Sus labios se entreabrían y suspiraban a la vez.

La espera se hacía bastante larga por lo que con la mano libre atraje su cara hacia la mía.

Nuestros labios se rosaron haciendome sentir pequeños cosquilleos , los cual disfrutaba , mientras sus labios se fundían en los mios.

Sus besos quemaban mis labios pero a la vez hacían que estos la anhelarán aún más , por lo que gire y quede sobre ella. Se hundio en el suave colchón y me rodeo con sus brazos . Su corazón se agitaba a tal punto que creí que iba a tener un infarto , pero tan solo era de dicha.

En ese instante comprendi que ella era la mujer que desde siglos había estado esperando. Era mi media mitad y parte de mi alma estaba ligada a ella en estos momentos . Eramos como uno solo.

La intensidad cada vez se iba agrabando más y más en nuestros besos , los cuales podrían provocar un desastre , pero a ella no le importaba solo quería mi boca .

Un fuego interno recorrió mi cuerpo y en ese momento pensé en que justo ahora no podía perder mi auto-control . Pero ese fuego comenzaba a hervir mis venas provocando que mi cuerpo ahora anhelara el suyo.

Flexiono sus brazos sobre mi pecho para que yo me diera vuelta y la complaci. Quedo sobre mi expuesta a que mis brazos la rodearan y acariciaran la espalda a la vez .

Sentía que me estaba quemando vivo cuando en ese momento ella comenzo a desabrochar su camisa . La observe mientras su legua rosaba mis labios .

-Brandon para ya , todo se te esta yendo de las manos- grito mi mente , la cual me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de la situación en la que estamos.

La tome de las muñecas interrumpiendo lo que iba a hacer y el desastre que esto provocaria. Su ojos se llenaron de confusión mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban haciendo que el fuego en mi cuerpo aumentara. La baje de mi y la senté sobre la cama , me gire hacia ella y la mire a los ojos.

Su mirada estaba algo avergonzada pero el que más vergüenza sentía era yo , por dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

-¿Que sucede ?-pregunto escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-Zoe lo siento pero no podemos-le confesé mientras mi repulsiva mente pensaba - anda tirala en la cama y demuestrale el amor que sientes por ella .

-No - grite para mi mismo.

Sus ojos al ver que no había respuesta se confundieron aún más mientras su boca se acercaba otra vez a mi pero esta vez hacia mi cuello.

Su dulces labios recorrieron de punta a punta mi cuello mientras mis manos automaticamente se hundian en su cabello.


	15. Entre besos y caricias

Zoe Pov

Mis labios recorrieron su cuello marcando pequeñas lineas de besos , note que Brandon estaba comenzando a temblar y mi pulso se disparo. Le arroje sobre la cama y mecánicamente me subí sobre él . Su autocontrol se iba debilitando cuando mis labios rosaban los suyos . Estaba decidida a lo que quería esta noche pero el aún no.

Se giro sobre si mismo dejandome debajo de él , me tomo de los brazos y apoyo sus labios sobre los mios marcando el limite hasta donde se iba dejar llevar esta noche . Se aparto de mi y se sentó en el borde de la cama , mientras tanto quede tendida en mi lugar con media camisa desabrochada .

Él no se daría por vencido esta noche , tenía muy en claro que no quería hacerme daño.

Puso una mano entre sus cabello y con la otra acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿Que sucede ?-pregunte aún conociendo la respuesta.

-No puedo- contesto todavía temblando.

Me levante de la cama con prisa y me pare justo delante de él . Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y cuando al fin los encontré entreabrí la boca para contestar , mientras un pequeño ceño fruncido aparecía en mi rostro.

-Brandon claro que puedes , o acaso ¿ no te atraigo como mujer?-repuse entre dientes.

Me fulmino con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie y me tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Me vuelves loco y lo sabes , es solo que no quiero hacerte daño. No esta bien que un vampiro tenga relaciones con una humana .

-Pero¿y mis tíos?-pregunté .

-No me imagino lo lastimada que habrá quedado Bella esa noche .

Cambie rápidamente de tema , no quería hablar de mi familia en este momento, con una mano le rodeé por la cintura mientras la otra acariciaba sus labios .

-Brandon no me harás más daño de lo que ya me han hecho esos... - mi voz se corto en ese momento y mi mente se nublo con el recuerdo de esos hombres tocandome y haciendome miles de cochinadas sin que yo quisiera. Mi ser se desgarro en mil pedazos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

En ese instante me abrumo la realidad de los hechos y comprendi que ya no era la niña de antes , me sentí asquerosa.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto algo atónito y confundido por lo que acababa de decir .

-Pues nada , no me hagas caso.

-Zoe estas llorando. ¿Dime que te paso?- repuso levantando mi rostro con un dedo.

Me aparte de sus brazos y mientras me abrochaba de nuevo la camisa camine hacia la cama , donde me recoste . Me sentía muy débil y mareada , mi cuerpo hervía y me di cuenta que tenía fiebre , él por otra parte se acomodo a mi lado sumergiendome en su pecho mientras mis lágrimas manchaban su camisa blanca.

-Han abusado de mi - conteste en un hilo de voz pero no tan bajo para su fino oído.

Se aparto de mi en un suave movimiento y busco mi rostro , el cual tape con mis dos manos. Podía escuchar unos pequeños rugidos prominentes de su pecho en ese momento aparte las manos de mis ojos y le vi. Estaba sumergido en ira y odio por un momento creí no reconocer a ese ángel bendito que el destino me deparaba.

Me abrazo con mucha dulzura y delicadeza mientras me deje caer entre sus brazos.

-Dime que aspecto tenían- me ordeno con una suave vos la que me llevo a contestarle.

-Eran tres , uno de ellos era de tes olivacea , cabello negro y ojos azules, su cara era redonda y era flaco. Otro era rubio de tes blanca , muy pálido , tenía los ojos marrones y su cara tenía una forma rara no lo se , no lo recuerdo bien . Y el ultimo tenía muchas cadenas en su cuello , parecí una de esas estrellas de rock, era rubio de tez blanca y un poco más relleno que el primero . Conducían una furgoneta negra .

-Cariño lo siento tanto , haría cualquier cosa con el fin de que olvidaras todo esto- musito mirándome fijamente a los ojos .

-¿Cualquier cosa ?-pregunte aprovechándome de la situación.

-Me tomo entre sus brazos y suavemente se dejo caer sobre la cama . Busque su boca , la cual al encontrar bese con pasión .

Sus labios recorrían todo mi cuerpo mientras sus manos iban rasgando la camisa que llevaba puesta. Mis manos no se quedaban quietas y comencé a desprender la suya . Se hirguio sobre si mismo quitandose su camisa y terminando de sacar la mí boca me devoraba y hacia que una enorme exitación recorriera mi cuerpo mientras anhelaba más.

-Te amo , eres la mujer de mi vida - me dijo cuando al fin eramos uno solo.

-Yo también te amo y no imaginas cuando- le conteste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me aferro a su frió pecho el cual calmaba mi calor . Sus manos recorrían todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo mientras que mi boca recorría su cuello.

Una enorme y placentera felicidad abrumo mi cuerpo haciendome sentir la más linda de las sensaciones .

-Jamas en mi vida me he sentido así , tan feliz - me confeso.

-Yo tampoco mi amor , te juro que me haces tan feliz.

Enrollé mis piernas en su cadera mientras la noche transcurría y el hombre de mi vida me hacia el amor .

Por la mañana me desperté con un pequeño beso en los labios . Abrí rápidamente los ojos para encontrarme con ese principe qué me observaba con mi desayuno en las manos .Me desperece y entreabri los brazos para que me sacara de la cama . Apoyo la bandeja sobre las sabanas y me tomo entre sus brazos como a una ojos y los mios destellaban la felicidad inmensa que ambos sentíamos en ese momento , mientras que por mi mente transcurrían los recuerdos placenteros de anoche .

-¿Has dormido bien?-pregunto besando mi frente .

-Claro que si , fue la mejor de las noches.

Me encontraba un poco excusa y cansada pero aún así quería mantenerme despierta y estar todo el día con el.

Su mirada se perdió en mi cuerpo cuando me puso sobre la cama y en ese instante comprendi que estaba desnuda . Rápidamente mis manos buscaron algo con que taparme mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en el y sus ojos fijos en mi piel.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte , eres perfecta -musito acercándose a mi.

No le preste atención mientras mis manos seguían buscando. Se acerco hacía su armario y tomo una de sus camisas la cual la abrió y la puso sobre mís hombros .

-Gracias -murmure.

Me tomo con una mano mientras con la otra cargaba la bandeja con mi desayuno . Corrió escaleras abajo hacia el comedor , donde me deposito sobre una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos me seguían contemplando más que nunca , lo que hizo que me ruborizara.

-Pensé que no sabías cocinar- dije entre dientes probando el rico café que me había preparado.

-Pues tienes razón no lo se , mientras dormías busque en Internet como se prepara un café- contesto algo avergonzado.

Me salí de mi silla y me senté en su regazo rodeándole por los hombros con un brazo.

-Esta delicioso, felicitaciones.

-Gracias belleza - contesto acariciandome la frente con un dedo.

Mientras llevaba la taza a mi boca el recuerdo de mi familia cruzo por mi mente . Me di cuenta de que los extrañaba a todos y que necesitaba hablar con Renesmee.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto dándose cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

-Extraño a mi familia , pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo -aclare.

-Lo se , mientras dormías pensaba en que tal vez deberías volver, no pienses mal , me encanta que estemos juntos y me quedaría todo el tiempo del mundo contigo.

-Esta bien pero no puedo decirles que he estado contigo , sabes que te meterás en un lindo lió.

-Algo se me va a ocurrir, mientras tanto creo que debo decirte que voy a renunciar a mi empleo en el instituto- musito .

Su declaración me había tomado por sorpresa , nunca creí que iba a decirme eso y por tal motivo me precipite.

-¿Como?.No brandon por favor no hagas eso-conteste levantando mi tono de voz.

-Pero Zoe sabes qué va contra las reglas que un profesor salga con una alumna.

-Lo se pero no es mi culpa qué el profesor sea tan irresistible-conteste mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos para que le mirara fijo a los ojos .

-Zoe te amo entiende y si tengo que elegir entre el instituto y tú , sabes qué me quedare contigo.

-Te propongo algo. Mantengamos nuestro romance en secreto ¿que dices?.

-Bueno no me parece que sea lo mejor pero ... esta bien.

-¿Entonces te quedas en el instituto para continuar siendo mi profesor de historia y fuera de allí mi amor?-pregunte mientras me mordí el labio.

-Esta bien acepto , aunque me parece una locura . Hay un pequeño problema - dijo pensándolo bien.

-¿De que se trata?

-Edward- musito.

-Tranquilo no puede leer mi mente .

-Pero si la mía - contesto algo frustrado.

-Haré una cosa , se lo contare todo mentalmente , dejare qué por única vez lea mis pensamientos , se que el me guardara el secreto al igual que tía Alice y Renesmee.

-De a cuerdo-suspiro.

Termine mi desayuno y me levante para llevar la taza a la cocina mientras él seguía observandome detenidamente desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Como una persona tan encantadora se había fijado en mi?- me pregunte mientras me daba cuenta que el no se encontraba más en su lugar.

Me gire al sentír la presión de dos manos sobre mi abdomen y allí estaba rodeandome para luego besar fugasmente mis labios , el beso fue tan intenso que devilito mis piernas y acelero mi alocado corazón , que a estas alturas me sorprendia que siguiera latiendo.

-Quiero darme una ducha- repuse cambiando de tema.

-Pues no hay problema , esta es tu casa , princesa.

-Pero contigo- dije en pequeños murmullos.

Una sonrisa picarona se escabullo de sus labios deslumbrando su hermosura cada vez más . Me cargo entre sus brazos hasta el baño ,donde bajo el agua caliente que arremetia sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos , nos declaramos nuestros amor nuevamente.

Brandon Pov.

Ver su cuerpo desnudo frente al mio hacía que mi autocontrol quedara por el suelo y qué solo anhelara demostrarle cuanto la amaba .Mientras enjabonaba su ardiente piel pensé en lo que hicimos anoche y di gracias al cielo por que todo salio bien . Por la mañana recorrí su cuerpo en busca de algún moretón o marca producto de mis fuertes dedos , pero no había nada , estaba completamente ía mucho miedo de matarla pero ella aún conociendo ese riesgo me pedía que no me detuviera , y así fue como culmine el acto.

En la ducha se estremeció entre mís brazos y besaba mís labios como si fuera la ultima vez , con una enorme pasión y una fogosidad tan intensa que llegaba a sentirla desde su piel , sentir sus besos y sus suaves manos recorrer mi cuerpo hacían que cada vez la amara más a tal punto que ya no podía explicarlo.

-Te amo - grite asustandola .

-Yo también te amo mi amor- dijo con sus labios bien aferrados a los mios.

El dulce baño termino como yo lo había pensando .... haciendo el amor en la bañera .

-Eres tan dulce , pensé que me dolería , pero solo he sentido...- y su voz se corto mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¿Placer ?-pregunte buscando sus ojos.

-Si- contesto riendo.

Me sentía muy orgulloso de mi mismo por haberla hecho sentí bien y lo más importante de todo por no haberla matado.

Al salir de la bañadera seque su cuerpo y la envolví en una toalla , lo mismo hice conmigo. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia mi habitación donde el efluvio de otro vampiro me sorprendió.Al entrar lo vi sentado sobre mi cama , me observaba con el ceño fruncido y una fuerte repugnancia. Zoe avergonzada se escondió detrás mio mientras yo entraba a la habitación.

-Riven-musite su nombre.

-Oh Brandon hace mucho tiempo que no te veía - dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa .

-Podrías dejar que Zoe se cambie por favor - le pedí con delicadeza.

-Oh pues claro siento interrumpirla señorita - dijo refiriéndose al ángel que se encontraba pegado a mis espaldas.

Riven voló de la habitación y ella se quito la toalla . Tomo su ropa y comenzo a cambiarse. Mientrastanto su rostro mostraba frustración , vergüenza y confusión pero no se delimito a preguntarme . Nos cambiamos en silencio mientras nuestros ojos se perdían en el vació.

-Voy a hablar con él- repuse besando su boca .

-Esta bien , te esperare aquí- musito guardando la calma.

Me tome un tiempo para explicarme a mi mismo que hacía el aquí. Mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente note que yacía sentado en el sofá observando cada parte de la casa .

-Disculpa mi comportamiento , no debí entrar así en la casa - se disculpo. En ese momento agradecí haber tapado a Zoe con una Toalla.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?.

-Es fácil de contestar , Aro me envía.

-¿Tú has sido el qué lastimo a Zoe?-pregunte lleno de ira .

-No , claro que no , ha sido Lucas- sonrió y luego siguió.- Es nuevo.

-Cuando le ponga mis manos encima -replique con más ira aún.

-Puede que lo logres , puede que no. Tiene un don muy poderoso aunque no dudo de tus capacidades de copiar- dijo entre risas.

-¿Que es lo que quiere Aro?

-Ahí hermano como voy yo a saberlo son cosas de él , ya sabes pasan los años y esta cada vez peor, y cuando se entere qué dije esto me hará barrer el polvo de su trono de por vida - contesto a carcajadas

Su respuesta me causo mucha gracias por lo que no pude retener las risas y comense a reír junto a el.

-¿Tu visita tiene algo que ver con el ataque de los neófitos?-pregunte volviendo mi cara seria.

-Jane , Alec , Felix y Demetri han solucionado ese pequeño problema .

- La vida de ella estuvo en riesgo- conteste apuntando con un dedo hacía mi habitación.

Sonrió y luego suspiro.

-Tienes un mes -asintió mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

-¿Un mes?-pensé. Era bastante tiempo .

Volví a la habitación en busca de Zoe . Estaba tumbada sobre la cama mirando hacía la puerta , cuando me vio entrar de un salto corrió a mi encuentro..

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto algo agitada por la fuerte corrida que realizo.

-Aro quiere que me presente en su castillo en un mes.

-¿Un mes? - se pregunto -¿Y que es lo que quiere?

-No lo se , pero en un mes lo aberiguaremos - conteste abrazandola.

-Ya estoy lista para volvera casa - musito algo apenada mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Esta bien te llevare.

-Oh no , claro que no , tomare un taxi.

-Pero...-y mi voz se corto cuando puso una mano sobre mi boca.

-Si tú me llevas se enteraran de donde vengo , mejor les dire que he estado por la ciudad , dando vueltas- contesto mordiendose el labio con brusquedad.

-Esta bien no me agrada la idea de que vallas sola en taxi, pero la acepto- dije dedicandole una sonrisa tenue.

La lleve entre mis brazos hacia el garage para subir en mi coche . Sus ojos recorrian cada uno de mis autos y su expresión era de asombro.

-Wow ¿todos son tuyos?-pregunto señalando al asombroso Ferrari negro que descansaba junto al Porsche .

-Si- me exprese sonriendo.

Abrí su puerta y la sente en el asiento.

Al salír observe qué las nuves comenzaban a desapareser mostrando los pequeños destellos de un sol que pronto apareceria. Se recosto a mi mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura , la sentía tan calida pero a la vez fría.

-¿Que sucede ?-pregunte al ver su mirada ida y sin vida .

-Es solo que me preguntaba ¿cuando volveremos a vernos?

-Mañana en el istituto - le confese.

-Pues si , pero allí no podre abrazarte ni besarte , voy a extrañar tanto eso.

-Si quieres podemos salír cuando termine .

-Pero tú te vas tres horas antes que yo - musito algo confundida.

-Claro y eso es de gran ayuda , te pasare a buscar en el Ferrari así nadie sabra con quien te estas llendo.

-Eres increible siempre tienes la solución para todo - dijo con una sonrisita picarona saliendo de sus labios.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de taxi me abrazo , pero ese abrazo no fue igual al de siempre , era más intenso podía sentir el amor que había en el.

-Te amo sabes , nunca te olvides de eso- le recorde.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos .

-Yo también- le conteste.

Se bajo del coche corriendo y enseguida subío en un taxi por lo que encendi el mío y desapareci bajo un sol implacable. La vuelta a casa fue demasiado pronta ya qué me había percatado qué pense todo el camino en ella . No podía sacar de mi mente el recuerdo de sus besos , sus abrazos y como nos hicimos uno solo en la noche .

Abrí el garage y enseguida un efluvio conocido lleno mi nariz. Entre rapidamente el carro y subí a la casa .

-¿Demetri?-pregunte en un hilo de voz.

Una sobra se deslizo por mis espalda pegandome un sueve empujon , aunque la casa estaba bajo sombras pude verle .

-Brandon , cuando tiempo sin verte - exclamo arrojandose sobre mi. En ese instante recorde lo mucho que lo había hechado de menos , el era practicamente el mejor de mís amigos y él qué me enseño todo cuando vivi con ellos. Pero no era el unico allí , eran tres.

Mire al sofá y la niña qué siempre me había parecido de lo más odiosa estaba allí sentada junto a su hermano , quien le tomaba una mano.

-Jane , Alec- suspire.

-Tanto tiempo , ¿verdad?-exclamo acercandose a mi .

-Pues la verdad si , ¿a que se debe el motivo de su visita?-pregunte mirando sus ojos los cuales se encontraban negros y sedientos.

-Estabamos de pasada , exterminar neofitos fue una tarea agotadora-musito Alec dedicando una pequeña risita.

Demetri me observo con el rostro algo confundido , sus ojos se perdian en los mios mientras su expresión cambiaba . Entreabrio los labios , pero se detubo a pensar bien lo que iba a decir .

-¿Vives con una humana ?-pregunto .

-No , ella solo se ha quedado un día-agregue mirando a Jane , que fruncia el seño al sentir el olor de mi ángel.

-Nosotros nos encontramos algo sedientos ¿quieres venir de caza?.

-El problema es que no bebemos de lo mismo-conteste con una sonrisa tenue entre mis labios , sus explesiones cambiaron y se hecharona reir.

-Si eso es verdad , bueno en otra ocasión sera.

-Nos veremos en un mes - respondio Demetri , mientras los tres se dispararon entre la oscuridad.

Esta noche tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver. Algo a lo que no iba dejar pasar más tiempo del qué ya les había dado a esos tres .

Mire el reloj y note que ya había pasado media hora desde que Zoe se fue . En ese momento mi movil sono en mi habitación , corri hasta allí y lo tome .El mensaje decia :

_Amor he llegado bien a casa . Te extraño mucho ._

_Me siento algo rara , no se como afrontar lo que he hecho y lo que le voy a decir a mi familia ._

_Estare bien ... Te amo Zoe ...._

En ese momento me deje caer sobre la cama y cerre el movil , el cual dio un impotente chasquido. Corrí mí mano hacía donde estaba la camisa qué ella había usado esa noche .Aún podía recordar todo con exactitud , en mí mente todos los recuerdos estaban intactos , era como si recien ubiera sucedido todo, su aroma estaba impregnado en todas partes de la casa y era más fuerte en la cama . Un sentimiento de amor , felicidad y deceo brotaban de mi pecho haciendome sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por nadíe . La amaba y no sabía hasta que punto , pero era tan grande mi amor por ella , que daria mil veces mi propia vida por esa dulce princesa de ojos verdes .Me sentía el vampiro más afortunado del mundo por tenerle , anque no fuera digno de ella. Esa noche me ha entregado su cuerpo , su amor y su intimidad... Pero seguía pensando en que no me merecia que ella allá sido así conmigo.

En ese segundo me abrumo la dura realidad , recorde lo que Aro una vez me había contado sobre el nacimiento de Renesmee .

-Con el nacimiento de la pequeña Cullen hemos descubierto que cualquiera de nosotros puede dejar a una mortal embarazada .

La dura realidad que reflejaba mi mente me había convertido en un mar de nervios.

-¿qué he hecho ?-grite .

-¿Y si Zoe quedara embarazada ? ¿qué hago ahora?

-Maldita sea , por qué soy tan idiota- musite para mis adentros .

**Si te agrada la historia cuentamelo en un pequeño review ... no pierdes nada !!!**


	16. Atardecer de locuras

Zoe Pov

Entre corriendo en la casa buscando a mi familia y pensando en que iba a decirles . Note algo extraño , el lugar se encontraba vació , por lo que me precipite . Corrí hacía mí habitación donde encontré mi móvil dentro de la mesa de noche . Rápidamente escribí un breve mensaje y se lo envié a Barndon para que no se preocupara por mi .

Camine por los pasillos de la enorme mansión cuando de repente escuche a Rennesmee llorar. Corrí a su encuentro y descubrí que los ruidos provenian de la habitación de tía Alice . Abrí la puerta suavemente y cuando termine de entrar una almohada impacto fuertemente en mi cara .

-Vete de aquí , no quiero verte -rezongo Nessie , quien yacía sentada en el borde de la gran cama .

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunte algo incrédula.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo qué me sucede , ¿ qué haces aquí , no deberias estar en el hospital?¿como has salido ? toda la familia esta ahora allí.

-Pero Ness hace un día que me escape del hospital - me confesé tragando fuertemente.

Levanto la vista y me observo con el rostro totalmente confundido y frustrado a la vez ,se levanto de un salto y camino hacía mí con los ojos bien abiertos .

-¿Que dices? , pero si yo- y su voz se corto en el intento de terminar la frase .

-Mira me he escapado hace un día , he estado en la casa de ...-Y en ese momento fue mí voz la que se corto.

-Pero si yo te he visto allí , hasta nos hemos peleado y me haz hechado de tu habitación , Zoe acaso ¿tú estas drogada o algo así? , al abuelo se le ha ido la mano con los medicamentos - dijo mientras volvía a su antiguo lugar en la cama .

Me heche a reír y eso pareció enfurecerle aún más , se volvió a parar pero esta vez con el rostro sumergido por la ira .

-Pues no , no estoy drogada y el abuelo no se ha pasado con nada , estoy perfectamente bien .

-Sabes no te creo nada , ahora seguro que te encuentras arrepentida por lo que me has dicho en el hospital y por eso te haces la desentendida ¿verdad?- pregunto en un tono hostil.

-Esta bien te contare toda la verdad . Esa mañana me escape del hospital por qué mamá no quería que hablemos más y yo no podía permitir semejante injusticia , así que me fui.

Su rostro cambio cuando termine de completar la frase y se convirtio en una mascara de compasión , tomo mi mano entre las suyas y mostró en mi mente lo que había vivido.

_Allí se encontraba una joven igual a mi sobre la cama . Renesmee entraba por la puerta y la joven le fulmino con la mirada._

_-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- grito._

_-Zoe , solo he venido a pedirte perdón , no ha sido mi intención , es solo que me he salido de control , perdoname por favor - musito Ness con el rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_La impostora rió entre dientes y siguió con el rostro lleno de ira mientras abría la boca para seguir hablando._

_-Claro que ha sido tú culpa , casi me matas y vienes pidiendo disculpas , tú no te mereces mi perdón , desearia en este mismo momento qué te tragara la tierra Renesmee Carlie Cullen , ¿por qué no te mueres ? , y me dejas en paz . No vuelvas nunca en tu maldita y desdichada existencia a hablarme , ni siquiera me mires ._

_-Pero - logro decir y su voz se corto . Pude ver la angustia , desesperación y tristeza que había en el rostro de mi prima . Las lágrimas brotaban automaticamente de sus ojos y su boca se entreabría haciendo pequeñas muecas de de la habitación y eso fue lo ultimo que me mostró .Me soltó las manos casi con recelo y escondió su rostro entre las manos , mientras yo , no tenía respuesta a lo que acababa de ver._

-No era yo - por fin logre decir.

-Zoe , no hace falta que mientas , si estas arrepentida de lo que has dicho solo dímelo y estará todo más que claro-dijo entre dientes y lágrimas. Tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-No he sido yo , por favor necesito que me creas ... Dime si alguna vez te he mentido.

-Nunca.

-Entonces ¿por qué crees que esta puede ser la primera vez que lo haga ?.

-No lo se , tal vez te mata la culpa.

-Pues no , mi conciencia esta limpia por que se que no he sido yo -esclarecí levantando la voz . En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en mi brazo desnudo que yacía envuelto por una pequeña gaza .Mi mente proyecto las imagenes que ella me había mostrado y todas las piezas encajaron .

-Ella no tenía un vendaje como este - agregue y sus ojos se precipitaron .

-Si eso es verdad - musito aún confundida .Se tiro sobre mi envolviendome en el más cálido abrazo que jamas me allá dado . La radie con mis brazos y para entonces note qué ambas estábamos ó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras mi mano le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-Perdone por haber desconfiado de ti , si en este momento puedo decirte algo ....- y su voz se fue apagando acorde mencionaba las ultimas silabas.

-Dime-respondí.

-Perdona Zoe , de veras me he salido de control aquella noche , nunca me había sucedido algo así , tú mejor que nadie lo sabes , pero esa noche estaba sedienta no debí permitirme estar así .... Solo dime que me perdonas , por favor - contesto con una mano sobre la mía mientras sus ojos se hundían en los mios .

-Claro que te perdono , entiendo lo que ha sucedido , creo qué no hace falta ninguna disculpa . Nessi te quiero , eres mi prima , hasta una hermana para mi.

Me aferro con más fuerza aún contra su cuerpo y suspiro a la vez .Sus ojos mostraban pura confusión mientras qué su boca se abría para hacer miles de preguntas.

-¿Donde has estado?-se limito a preguntar.

-En casa de Brandon - conteste en un hilo de voz .

En ese instante cuando termine de completar la frase la puerta se abrió suavemente y el reflejo de tía Alice apareció frente a nosotras. Cuando me vio allí parada su rostro se torno aún más pálido de lo qué era , sus ojos se revolvieron y sentí como su respiración aumentaba el ritmo.

-¿Queeeeee haaaaces aquí?-pregunto mientras su voz le jugaba una mala pasada y tartamudeaba .

-He decidido regresar- conteste mordiéndome el labio inferior .

-Tía no hay de que preocuparse , mira - musito Renesmee mientras tomaba la mano de Alice .

-¿Que haces?-pregunte algo confundida. Su rostro se torno sobre el mio mientras una cálida y sincera expresión recorría por su cara .

-Ahorrando trabajo - contesto algo divertida .Alice abrió grande los ojos mientras sus labios se abrían solos , parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que por un minuto quedo clavada al suelo , sumergida en su propia inconsciencia .

-Lo sabía , lo sabía , niña mentirosa - musito mientras se arrojaba sobre mi.

-Alice para , para me vas a hacer daño-refunfuñe cuando sentí el peso de su frió cuerpo sobre el mío .

-Disculpa , pero esto significa que tu y ..... Ya sabes , ahí que emoción , cuentanos todo- me ordeno mientras me sentaba automaticamente sobre su que nos observaba sin comprender de que iba la cosa , se sentó a nuestro lado atenta a lo que iba a decir.

-Nos encontramos cuando yo caminaba por la carretera , le pedí si podía quedarme en su casa y eso fue lo qué hice .

-Bla , bla , bla . Con eso no haremos nada , queremos saber más - esclareció Alice en un hilo de voz y con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien , dormí toda la noche con él , hicimos el amor , nos bañamos juntos y los Vulturi estuvieron allí ¿ contentas?-Respondí haciendo un breve resumen de todo . Observe sus rostros los cueles me miraron con una dura expresión de asombro y miedo a la vez .

-¿Has dicho los Vulturis?-pregunto Alice con desden.

-Si- conteste sin sorpresa alguna .

-No puede ser , no los he visto llegar , solo hemos sabido de la ola de neófitos que azoto Port Angeles y las afueras de Forks , en estos días .

-No lo se tal vez tienes tantos años que tu don comienza a fallarte - musite mientras la boca de Ness se abría echando fuera una gran risotada .

-Muy graciosa , de veras no los he visto . En ese momento el rostro de Alice se crispo bajo una oleada de confusión la cual la llevo a quedarse más helada de lo que ya estaba , el frió de su cuerpo comenzo a calarme los huesos por lo que me levante de su regazo de un salto .

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Renesmee mientras tomaba su fría mano .

-¿Quien es la impostora que esta en el hospital?-dijo repitiendo aceleradamente cada palabra hasta terminar la frase .

-Debemos ir de inmediato al hospital .

Alice corrió por las llaves de su coche mientras yo tomaba un abrigo de mi habitación . Bajamos en volandas las escaleras y nos dirigimos a su Porsche amarillo , que con un suave ronroneo salio disparado de la casa a toda velocidad.

-Van a matarme cuando me vean allí- dije aterrada por lo que se me venia encima .

-No claro que no , tengo un plan- contesto Alice acelerando aún más .

Estaciono su carro a dos calles del hospital , me subió en su espalda y hecho a correr junto a Ness , qué seguía su ritmo sin problema alguno. En ese momento odie no ser tan rápida como ellas.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?-pregunte en un hilo de voz , mientras mis manos seguían sujetas a su cuello de porcelana .

-Ness tu entra por la puerta principal ,allí de seguro que esta Rosalie , Emmet ,Esme , Jasper , Edward y Bella . Ten cuidado con tus pensamientos , por ningún motivo se te valla a ocurrir pensar en esto .

-Esta bien - respondió.

-Tú y yo entraremos por la ventana y te cambiaras de ropa . Ness lo que te he dicho no va a funcionar , toma - dijo arrojándole las llaves de su Porsche .-Estrellalo contra aquel árbol- musito apuntando con un dedo en dirección al gran árbol que se encontraba junto a la puerta del hospital .

-¿Pero Alice?.

-No hay peros niña , corre vamos , ¿quieres o no salvar a tu prima de la furia de Rose?.

-Pues si.

-Entonces que esperas , corre. Tal vez algún día Edward me regale otro parecido - contesto con recelo.

Renesmee no lo dudo ni un segundo más , corrió conforme sus piernas se lo permitían , esto era a una gran velocidad. No pude ver más ya que Alice corrió hacia la ventana donde se encontraba mi habitación . Una gran explosión aturdió mis oídos haciendome pegar un salto sobre la espalda de mí tía quien pego un pequeño alarido por la sorpresa . Se podían escuchar los ruidos de todos corriendo hacia el lugar , y hasta lo gritos desenfrenados de su madre .

-Esta bien , ¿verdad?- pregunte algo atonita y con un zumbido en mis oídos .

-Claro que si , confió en ella.

Entro en la habitación de un salto y sus ojos recorrieron cada extremidad buscando a la impostora , pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar todo vació .

-¿Donde estas?- grito confundida . Mientras tanto baje de su espalda y corrí al baño para ponerme la ropa de cama azul que yacía sobre una silla .

Me metí en la cama rápidamente cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse fuertemente .

-Alice - grito la voz de Edward , quien venia como un toro echando chispas .

Alice le observo con una cara qué marcaba sigilosamente un ceño fruncido mientras el caminaba hacia ella .

-¿Te has vuelvo loca? . Has hecho muchas cosas locas antes , pero esta es la gota que rebalso el vaso- sugirió con fuertes gritos . Alice corrió más cerca de el y puso una mano sobre su boca .

-Shhh , callate . ¿Como esta Renesmee?.

-Esta en perfecto estado , practicamente no le ha sucedido nada , pero para que no allá sospechas Carlisle ha decidido que pase la noche en observaciones .

-Necesitamos tú ayuda - dije con un fuerte nerviosismo qué se vio reflejado en mi voz .Con todas mis fuerzas logre despejar mi mente para que el viera todo , ahorrando palabras.

Su boca se curvo en una mueca perfecta de desaprobación , cuando le mostré con quien había pasado la noche . Su cara se iba confundiendo aún más que antes , y cuando cerré de nuevo mi mente note que se encontraba a mi lado con los ojos duros en los mios .

-¿Entonces quien ha estado aquí?

-Ese es el problema , tenemos una impostora - musito Alice quien yacía sentada en los pies de mi cama .-Edward escucha bien nadie puede saber esto, si quieres puedes contárselo a Bella se qué ella guardara el secreto , pero eso si qué no llegue a oídos de Rosalie y Emmet , por favor - suplico Alice , quien le miraba con los ojos brillantes . Era la misma cara que siempre ponía para convencer a los demás. Edward quien seguía pensativo vacilo por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza- .

-Esta bien lo haré , pero solamente por mi sobrina favorita -balbuceo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

-Voy a ver a Renesmee- replico Alice saliendo de la habitación con una habida sonrisa de triunfo en los labios . Cuando abrió la puerta mi abuelo Carlisle entro en la habitacion , su rostro se encontraba bañado por la misma dulzura y simpatia de siempre . Se acerco a mi mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre las agujas con suero que yacían tiradas sobre la cama .

Zoe cariño , ¿por qué te has sacado el suero?-pregunto algo estremecido por la reacción que había tenido mi clon.

-Me dolía mucho el brazo - mentí.Tomo la aguja entre sus manos y me pidió que respirara í de inmediato a su petición y en ese momento sentí como la aguja perforo mi brazo , un pequeño ardor se hizo presente mientras recordaba como me las había quitado el día que huí .

-Tú madre quiere verte - musito mientras llenaba una panilla y sonreía a la vez .

-Esta bien que pase.

-Cariño deberías ser un poco más comprensiva con ella , Rosalie te ama mucho , no se lo personaría si fallara como madre . Ha estado todo el día triste y abatida por tú reacción y por como la has tratado.

En ese momento cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de sus labios un sentimiento de ira y dolor recorrió mis venas , quemandome a fuego lento . A parte de haber ocupado mi lugar , había maltratado a mi madre ¿ que más podía hacer para que la odiara tanto?. Mamá se asomo por la puerta sigilosamente , llevaba el cabello atado y su belleza iluminaba la habitación , mientras que mi padre iba detrás de ella sosteniendo su acercaron a mi pero con los ojos puestos en Carlisle , quien asentía con la cabeza mientras les decía que había colocado un tranquilizante en mi suero, por lo que comencé a debilitarme y maldije mil veces por haberme dejado engañar . Ahora habían conseguido drogarme .

Rosalie deslizo una mano por mi cabello mientras mi padre tomaba mi mano derecha y la acercaba a sus fríos labios . Sus ojos estaban llenos de impaciencia mientras una mueca de dolor se retorcía entre sus labios .

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-repuso mi padre con una suave y dulce voz . Podía ver el dolor en sus rostros , ¿que les habría dicho la impostora? ¿que fue eso que hacia que tuvieran tanto dolor?. Me mordía el labio para no abrir la boca y confesarles que yo no había sido la causante de su pena , pero me hundiría en un pozo sin fondo si abría mi bocaza .

-Si estoy algo mareada y muy cansada .

-Se debe al sedante que te administro Carlisle , estarás bien por la mañana . Duerme cariño-me alentó mi madre que hacia de cuenta que no había sucedido nada raro entre costo más de unos segundos darme cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente , sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Brandon Pov

Mi mente se debatía contra mi cuerpo en un feroz intento de dejarme llevar por mis instintos . Por un lado mi mente ceceaba ir a la casa de los Cullen y hablar con ella para que mis nervios se calmaran , pero por otro lado mi cuerpo se resistía a tal error . Si aparecía allí en estos momentos hacharía todo a perder . Trate de pensar en otra cosa , y funciono ya que mi mente se nublo con sus palabras , cuando me decía lo que esos tres tipos le había hecho . Ese recuerdo fue suficiente para que espera con ansias la noche , el crepúsculo se estaba asomando mientras el radiante sol comenzaba a morir entre las nubes y cada vez se iba acercando su muerte .

Pensaba hacerlo lento y doloroso , a tal punto que suplicaran por sus vivas . Pero esta vez no tendría piedad , ya que ellos no la habían tenido a la hora de deshonrar a Zoe .Eran los culpables de su desdicha , de que ahora cada noche sintiera pesadillas . Pero aria todo lo posible por tratar de apaciguar su dolor , quería hacerla feliz y no importaba el precio que debía pagar por ello . Ella se merecía todo , hasta el infinito cielo no era suficiente para ella .

Su aroma inundaba la casa , cada vez que inalaba por la nariz mi mente se volvía loca al pensar que ella no estaba presente . En ese momento me di cuenta lo mucho que me hubiera gustado ser humano en este momento , aunque nunca me había arrepentido de lo que era , siempre había una primera vez para todo . Todo tenía su lado malo , si fuera humano ya habría muerto hace trecientos años , por lo que me di cuenta que esta condición me gustaba más . Había cosas de la que no podíamos haces como caminar en un parque bajo la luz del sol o ir a la playa , pero al menos me conformaba con estar a su lado .

Me asome por la ventaba desesperado por qué el sol desapareciera . Al mirar al cielo note que sus destellos dorados ya habían sucumbido por lo qué camine tranquilamente y sin apuros hacia el garaje , donde me esperaba mi BMW negro . Tome una soga un rollo de cinta adhesiva , tenía planeado muchas cosas en mente .

Conduje hasta el callejón que se encontraba muy cerca del cine , donde había sucedido el ataque . Estacione mi carro a tres calles y tome la soga y la cinta , el resto del camino lo hice escabulliéndome entre las sombras . Busque por doquier pero no se veían rastros de esos tipos , mi desarrollado olfato capto un fuerte aroma a alcohol y cigarrillos , por lo que me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de alguna banda callejera . Corrí hacía ellos y cuando por fin estuvimos cara a cara , note que esos no eran los que yo buscaba . Eran cinco personas morenas , que rápidamente se giraron sobre si mismos para observarme . Uno de ellos , parecía el monarca , camino hacia mi con un rostro sereno y tranquilo .

-¿Se te perdió algo ?, amigo-pregunto en un tono sarcástico .

-Pues si , estoy buscando a tres hombres , dos rubios y otro moreno. Uno lleva cadenas en el cuello y conducen una furgoneta negra- conteste . El hombre lo dudo por un momento hasta que asintió con la cabeza .

-Si , se de quien hablas es el grupo de Tom - dijo entre murmullos .

-¿Podrías decirme donde los encuentro?

-Podría , el problema es si querría hacerlo ¿no te parece?-musito mientras toda su pandilla se iba acercando a mi , entre sus dedos cargaban filosas navajas . Me plante en el lugar donde me encontraba sin retroceder un paso , los hombres comenzaron a confundirse , ya que la reacción de cualquier humano hubiera sido huir .

-Creo que tendrás que hacerlo- le conteste desafiaste .

-Hoy es tu día de suerte sabes , te has ganado un viaje al cielo pero sin regreso-replico uno de los hombres entre í el ceño y me adentre más a la pelea que se avecinaba .

Me reí entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia ellos , sus rostros se iban llenando de curiosidad cada vez que yo daba un paso . Entre risas y chistes se decidieron que se me acercaran y cuando estuvieron lo más próximo a mi, a punto de cortarme con sus cuchillos , me di cuenta de que había llegado mi turno . Corrí entre medios de ellos atandolos de pies , y mientras practicaba mi danza , escuchaba como sus corazones se agitaban y el miedo comenzaba a correr por sus venas , provocando que mi demonio interno se despertara . Corrí llevando de arrastras hasta un gran árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros , allí en la rama más alta entrelace la soga dejándolos allí . Todos yacían colgados de pies y con el rostro muy cerca del mio .

-¿Queeeé es loooo queeee eres?-pregunto uno de ellos tartamudeando por el miedo que mi presencia les provocaba .Aunque sabía que todos estaban bajo los efectos de la droga , era muy lógico que cinco drogadictos vean alucinaciones.

-Soy un vampiro - le respondí en un tono serio . Sus caras se sumergieron bajo un miedo tenas mientras mi sed aumentaba aún más que antes .

-Vas a matarnos ¿verdad?-pregunto su líder con un tono entrecortado.

-Pues no , no bebo porquerías - musite mientas me entraba a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Quiero saber donde encuentro a esos tipos de los que te hable antes , si me lo dices les perdono la vida a todos . Rápidamente captaron el mensaje y sus amigos comenzaron a pedirle por favor que soltara todo lo que sabía , y eso fue lo que hizo .

-Estaaaan aaaa diez calles deee aquí hacia el oeste - balbuceo entre dientes .

-De acuerdo gracias señores - dije en tono burlón mientras me adentraba de nuevo en las tinieblas . Les oí gritas "¿por qué no nos bajas de aquí ?" , pero para ese entonces ya me encontraba bastante lejos y no tenia ganas de volver.

Corrí en la dirección que me habían dado y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que no me habían mentido. Ahí estaban sentados fuera de la camioneta hablando de otros ataques que habían realizado anoche y los que cometerían hoy .Camine hacia ellos sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad , más bien me mostraba divertido .Al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia , por lo que patee una lata vacia de refresco contra la cabeza de uno de ellos , rápidamente se pusieron de pie mostrando sus armas .

-He tío, tú si que estas demente - grito uno de ellos .

-Estas muy equivocado en lo que dices , permiteme decirte que aquí los dementes son ustedes , una persona normal no sometería a otra a hacer semejantes barbaridades .

-Haber dime ¿ a cual de todas vienes a vengar?-pregunto el moreno con un gran sarcasmo .

-A la que nunca debistes haber tocado - respondí acercandome a ellos .

-Eso no nos dice nada , cuentanos más detalles .

-¿Recuerdas la joven de cabellos negros que raptaste de la puerta del cine?

-Ha si como olvidar esa figura y de la rica forma en que nos hizo divertirnos a los tres - dijo riendo . En ese segundo decee con todas mis fuerzas que nunca allá dicho eso , ya no podía contener la ira que llevaba dentro , aún no quería matarles , debía guardar la diversión para luego .

-¿Y cual de ustedes ha sido el primero?- pregunte manteniendo controlada mi voz para que sonara a pasiva .

-Yo - grito él hombre moreno .

-Mejor vete de aquí si no quieres salir con los pies para adelante -sugirió uno de ellos .

-Y si el problema fuera al reves y los que salieran así fueran ustedes , dime ¿ que pasaría?

-Pues amigo eso nunca sucederá , vete de aquí .

-Y si te digo que puedo arrancarles los corazones a tus dos amigos delante de ti ¿ que me dices ?- le pregunte al moreno .

-Ya me has hartado yo te lo advertí- amenazo el rubio que llevaba un arma de fuego entre sus manos .

-Yo te lo dije - balbucee mientras me acercaba a ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de sus ojos , el hombre moreno pudo admirar que en mis manos cargaba dos corazones aún latiendo . Su rostro al observar tal masacre se desfiguro a tal punto que tenía el aspecto de una persona muerta .

-¿Qué te pareció?- le pregunte acercándome a él . Comenzo a correr , y yo tenía en mente que su muerte debía ser aún peor , así que corrí detrás de él y encinte su boca, para que aguardara una muerte silenciosa . Lo arrastre hasta más adentro del callejón y allí mordí su muñeca matándolo lentamente y de la forma más dolorosa , gracias a la ponzoña .

No me perdone a mi mismo por haber roto lo que hacía tantos siglos mantenía , y eso era no beber sangre humana , pero en esa noche podía hacer una excepción . Al fin y al cabo no iba a dejar que Zoe se enterara de esto , nunca se lo diré , me jure a mi mismo . Me adentre entre las tinieblas de una fría noche como un demonio que andaba suelto con más sed de sangre , pero no me lo permitiría a mi mismo .

Volví a casa conduciendo mi coche , el cual deje aparcado fuera . La hora había volado y me percate de que había estado toda la noche asesinando personas , pero aunque no era gente común y corriente me maldije mil veces por haberles arrancado la vida . Me adentre en la casa rumbo al baño , note que me encontraba bastante satisfecho , como no lo había echo en siglos . Mire el espejo y el rostro de un sádico vampiro comenzaba a asomarse en el , esa criatura tenía las pupilas rojas de tanta sangre que había consumido esa noche . Ese no podía ser yo , pero lamentablemente y por más doloroso que fuera , era yo .

Había perdido la batalla contra mi monstruo interno , el había ganado , en estos momentos se encontraba rigiendo todo mi cuerpo , y aunque lo había disfrutado más que nunca dejandome envolver por el frenesí que el emanaba , ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de mis actos . Este horrible color carmesí , que hacía tanto que no veía en mis ojos , no desaparecería por hoy . Debía esperar hasta que esa sangre desapareciera de mi interior y eso significaba no poder salir de aquí por unos días .


	17. Oscuros engaños

Zoe Pov

-¡ Vamos Zoe despierta ! - clamo tía Alice -hoy es el gran día , por fin saldrás de aquí . Entreabrí mis ojos y los volví a cerrar al instante al ver una encarecedora luz , la cual entraba desde la ventana .Tía Alice se encontraba de buen humor , había abierto las cortinas y se encontraba mirando algo que mis ojos no llegaban a ver.

Me di media vuelta e intente volver a dormir , pero el ruido que hicieron todos al entrar en la habitación , fue suficiente para despabilarme . Me cubrí la cabeza con la manta , aún me sentía lo suficiente cansada para dormir un día más , pero unas cálidas manos me sacaron de mi escondite .

-Zoe , vamos...- repuso la abrumante voz de Renesmee , quien no quitaba sus ojos de mi muñeca . Al instante note que ya no llevaba la venda puesta , y una cicatriz bañaba mi pálida piel . En ese momento por mi mente cruzaban miles de recuerdos de esa noche , pero los saque de allí de inmediato . Con todas mis fuerzas anhelaba borrar eso al igual que el abuso que había recibido . Sin embargo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo , lo tenía todo .... . Una familia paranormal , que sin importar que sean los depredadores más peligrosos , me amaban lo suficiente para que me sienta a gusto , y lo más importante de todo tenia al gran amor de mi vida , la persona con la que siempre soñé. El era mi otra mitad , y no sentía problema alguno con que fuera vampiro , no claro que no , lo amaba de tal forma que sus defectos nunca aparecerían ante mis ojos .

-Zoe , cariño. ¿Estas despierta ? - musito la delicada voz de mi abuela Esme .

-Si - replique destapando mi rostro . Me di cuenta de que todos estaban allí esperando por mi , sus rostros se mostraban apacibles , con algunas que otras sonrisas , como era de acostumbrar ver a mi familia .... Siempre feliz . Mi padre se acerco a mi levantandome de la cama con un solo brazo , escoso una sonrisa feliz y se inclino sobre mi para meterme entre sus fuertes brazos , le devolvi el abrazo mientras que por encima de su hombro vi el rostro perdido de mi madre , quien miraba hacía el vació .

-¿Qué sucede ?- pregunte , mientras me alejaba de sus brazos y me colocaba en el suelo . Rosalie rápidamente cambio de cara y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios .

-No ... No sucede nada , todo esta en orden , es solo que me enorgullece tenerte de nuevo en casa - dijo mientras que en sus ojos podía ver claramente la mentira que acababa de decirme . En un momento así solo mi tío podía ayudarme , quite el manto de nubes que protegía mi mente para preguntarle si de verdad estaba mintiendo , él solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza , y confirmar mis sospechas .

Tía Alice salio de la nada envolviéndome en un frió abrazo , le rodeé con mis brazos mientras ella se ponía a parlotear como de costumbre . -Te traje algo de ropa limpia - musito mientras que con un dedo apuntaba a las manos de Bella , quien sea cerco a mi besando mi frente .

La vuelta a casa fue algo reconfortable , tenía horas anhelando volver . Baje del coche mientras me dispare hacia el baño , tome una deliciosa ducha y trate de aclarar mis pensamientos . Mi cabeza daba vueltas en torno a Brandon , mis sentimientos hacía el hacían que mi ardiente corazón saltara cada vez que su rostro aparecía en mi mente . Le echaba mucho de menos , quería verle , pero en un momento así como este , era casi imposible salir de casa . En la sala tenía ocho vampiros y medio , contando a Nessie , eran una misión difícil , pero no imposible . Camine hacía mi habitación envuelta en una bata de baño mientras que estiraba la mano buena para abrir la puerta . Todo estaba igual que antes y en su lugar , mi móvil yacía sobre la cama y cuando lo encendí verifique que tenía cuarenta llamadas perdidas , no me sorprendí al ver de quien era . Brandon había estado casi toda la noche llamándome . Me cambie de ropa y mientras caminaba hacía la cama para recostarme , decidí llamarle . Sabía que todos aquí tenían super oídos finos , así que tenia que ser muy discreta al hablar . Un solo pitido se escucho cuando de repente su voz sonó desde el otro lado .

-Cariño - musito la aterciopelada voz . En ese momento me di cuenta de que no podía mencionar su nombre.

-Hola - me limite a decir .

-Oh, entiendo que no puedas hablar , pero dime , ¿ como te sientes?- pregunto con una voz algo intranquila .

-Pues bien , me siento muy cansada y con mucha hambre - conteste mientras le escuche maldecir desde el otro lado . - ¿Que sucede ?- le pregunte alterando mi timbre de voz .

-Zoe , ¿ te has dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho ?

-Si - replique , mientras mis nervios comenzaban a dispararse , no sabía bien a donde quería ir a parar con todo esto , pero decidí seguirle la corriente .

-¿Tú sabes la historia del nacimiento de Renesmee ? ¿verdad?.

-Si , ¿que hay con eso?.

-Podrías estar embarazada- dijo alarmado mientras yo me heche a reír . -¿Por qué te ríes ? , acaso ¿no estoy en lo cierto?.

-Nunca podía estar ... - y mi voz se corto , el pareció darse cuenta de esto por el chasquido que pegaron sus dientes al cerrarse con fuerza . -Pues nunca he tenido mi periodo , Carlisle ha probado de todo conmigo , pero nada parece funcionar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.

-Si que va , a veces me siento un bicho raro .

-No amor claro que no lo eres , sabes , me siento muy aliviado por lo que acabas de decir , he estado toda la noche pensando en la posibilidad y los nervios me comían la cabeza , tú sabes - dijo mientras su voz se convirtio en pequeños gritos de jubilo .

Mientras me empalagaba de su dulce voz , la puerta se abrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a girar mi cabeza . La silueta de una muñeca de porcelana se encontraba allí , me llevo más de medios segundo darme cuenta de quien se trataba .

-Maaa- dije mientras mi voz se corto por el asombro . Mis dedos se rigieron solos sobre los botones de mi móvil , el cual corte sin darme la más mínima cuenta . Ella solo levanto el rostro para fulminarme con la mirada , su rostro estaba demacrado a punto de estallar en una ira de la que yo era protagonista . Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas mientras caminaba con los nudillos cerrados , en ese momento me di cuenta de que podía esperar cualquier reacción de ella , menos que me golpeara . Entreabrió los labios mientras que cerraba las manos con más fuerza , su mirada seguía fulminandome , tanto , que sentí miedo a preguntar ¿qué sucede?.

-¿Que sucede?.Su mano es estendio como si fuera a pegarme una bofetada , pero vacilo por un momento para luego bajarla .

-Esta vez has sobrepasado los limites .

-Pero...- mi voz se corto antes de que dijera una locura o mandara a mi madre al diablo .

-¿Por qué demonios no puedes comportarte como Renesmee ? ¿ por qué siempre tienes que ser mi dolor de cabeza ? , pero espera aún no digas nada . Acaso ¿yo te enseñe a acostarte con el primero que vieras?. No quiero ser dura contigo , más bien no soy el tipo de madre que te hubiera gustado tener , pero bueno no hay más , ellos no tenían los recursos .

-¿Ellos ?¿quienes? , ¿de que hablas?- pregunte mientras mi cerebro procesaba toda la información que me acababa de dar , me di cuenta de que hablaba de otras personas .

-Siempre me has pregunto y aunque nunca te lo he contestado y has vivido con esa mentira durante años . Tú verdadero nombre es Claire Zoey Valentine , yo no soy tú madre , pero quiero que entiendas , eres mi hija igual , te amo demasiado como para perderte y dejarte ir con un desalmado como él que solo decea beber tú sangre .

-Tú eres de su misma calaña- musite enfurecida .

-Lo se , pero solo quiero saber ¿ qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes toda la verdad?- pregunto hundiendo su rostro en una mano .Una gota cálida recorrió la silueta de mi rostro , me di cuenta de que estaba llorando . Las lágrimas salían desbocadamente , no podía parar ese dolor que sentía en el alma .Siempre supe que no era su hija pero soportar que lo dijera de esa forma partió mi corazón en mil fragmentos pequeños y que aún podían latir . El mundo giro en torno a mi como nunca había sucedido antes , comprendi todo y encajaron todas las piezas de un rompecabezas que hacia años que llevaba armando .Recuerdos y más recuerdos de una vida llena de mentiras danzaron en mi mente lentamente provocando en mi la reacción más evidente , la que cualquiera podía esperar de mi en estos momentos . No pertenecía aquí y lo comprendi mejor que nadie , ellos solo habían simulado ser mi familia , todo era una farsa , y todo dolía mientras observaba ante mis ojos como el mundo se caía frente a mi .

Ella se acerco en un intento de consolarme pero le desprecie , el dolor sucumbía mi interior de tal forma que solo pensé en huir .Baje corriendo las escaleras mientras que mis ojos buscaban por todas partes a mi "familia" . La casa estaba vacía y agradecí eso . Abrí la puerta y camine lentamente por el porche , buscando rastro alguno de ellos . Rosalie bajo las escaleras y en un instante se encontraba a mi lado estendiendome una mano .

-No hace falta que hagas eso - dijo entre dientes .

-Lo se pero quiero correr el riesgo .

-Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

-No , no , no . Si lo hicieras hubieras buscando las palabras adecuadas o tal vez haberme seguido engañando como hasta ahora .

-Es tú decisión , no pienso anteponerme a eso . Hoy ya tienes dieciocho años , y creeme me hubiera gustado pasar este cumpleaños de la mejor forma , pero no ha sido posible . Perdoname , no de corazón , pues bien sabes que eso no es posible en mi , pero si entiende que aquí tienes a nueve personas o como quieras decirnos ahora , que te aman , nunca olvides eso .

Mientras sus palabras fluían con rapidez de entre sus labios , mi mente cayó en la cuenta de algo que había olvidado por completo . Hoy era veintisiete de noviembre , era lógico que había olvidado mi cumpleaños por completo .Corrí en dirección al bosque pero ella no me lo negó . Dejo que me marchara , aún no conocía los motivos de su comportamiento , pero no guardaba rencor contra ella , a pesar de todo , me había criado , me había dado todo , y lo más importante de todo , la amaba .

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba perdida en el bosque , una fuerte brisa movió mi cabello y me invadió un escalofrío . El bosque se mostraba sombrio a pesar de que aún no oscurecía . El cielo amenazaba con mojarme en cualquier momento y mi estomago rugía como nunca . Mi mente bagaba por todas partes , traía y llevaba recuerdos . Nunca supe el momento en que mi vida se había tornado un infierno , más de una vez en el día me había preguntado ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto? , pero no tenía respuestas . Me sentí la persona más idiota , debí marchar a casa de Brandon , no correr hacía el bosque . Maldije no haber traído mi móvil conmigo .

El viento seguía rugiendo a mi alrededor mientras comenzaba a estremecerme y pensar en que me hubiera gustado estar calentita en casa y no aquí . Había sido una muy mala idea hacer esto , pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás ,no podía pretender volver como el hijo prodigo y reclamar mis derechos , ya que llegado al caso no era quien para hacer eso . Me preocupaba el hecho de saber que mi familia no había salido en mi busqueda . Hasta que mi mente se nublo al ver su figura frente a mi . Me parecía algo raro justo verle a él , pero yo también le quería y sabía que se preocupaba por mi .

-¿Edward?-pregunte con los dientes rechinchinando.

-Zoe , cuanto me alegra verte - contesto algo cortante .

-¿Rosalie te ha enviado?.

-Pues , no .

-¿A qué vienes?.

- Solo acompañame - sugirió mientras yo asentía con la cabeza . Me cargo en su espalda mientras hechaba a correr . El bosque comenzaba a desaparecer a mi espalda mientras que la fuerte brisa y su cuerpo helado me calaban los huesos . Corría a toda velocidad y aunque no sabía hacía donde íbamos confiaba en él . Al instante me di cuenta de que nos adentramos en la ciudad , paro su marcha se detuvo frente a una vieja casa , la cual lucia vieja y abandonada . Baje de su espalda cuidadosamente y camine a su lado mientras me mostraba el camino . No entendía muy bien la razón de sus actos , pero confiaba en que no seria nada malo . Abrió la puerta , la cual hizo un grave chasquido a madera vieja , y entramos , un aroma a encierro bañaba cada sector mientras que la luz hacia entrever que la casa se encontraba parcialmente amueblaba .

-Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras se solucionan las cosas con Rosalie - musito y en ese momento cerro la puerta de un portazo . Note que algo andaba mal , aún no sabía que era pero las cosas no eran normales . Edward nunca me llevaría lejos de Rosalie y Emmett , y mucho menos a un lugar como este .

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-pregunte alejándome paso por paso de él.

-Zoe , que dices , todo esta de maravilla .

-No , no , es solo que me da la sensación de que tu no eres Edward-dije observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos . Vacilo por un momento mientras sus ojos dorados se abrían como platos y una sonrisa amarga se escapaba de sus labios . Su boca se entreabrió y el asombro de su rostro no se quito .

-No dime por favor que no crees eso - dijo confuso , mi expresión cambio de acorde a sus palabras , en ese momento me sentí aún más confundida que él.

-Tú no eres Edward- conteste en un tono hostil y desafiante.

-Como una simple humana puede darse cuenta de eso ¿acaso he hecho algo mal?- pregunto sarcásticamente mientras se echaba a reír.

-Edward nunca me alearía de mi familia y mucho menos me traería hasta aquí.

-¿El lugar no te agrada?.

-No , no es eso , es solo que conozco lo suficiente a Edward para darme cuenta de esto-replique en un hilo de voz . Cuando acabe de completar la frase mi mente dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados y comprendi todo.

-Has sido tú verdad , si claro ahora entiendo todo . Tú te has hecho pasar por mi en el hospital ¿verdad?.

Su expresión cambio y su rostro se torno algo intolerante , su boca se frunció y una amarga mueca dejo entrever sus filosos colmillos . Esta vez no parecía tan divertido , más bien se encontraba bastante frustrado por mi hallazgo .

-Te diré una cosa - musito . -Nunca nadie se ha dado cuenta de algo así como tú , aunque no quiero saber como lo hicisteis , de verdad me siento maravillado ante ti - contesto mientras se acercaba a tomar mi mano la cual retire en un brusco movimiento .

-Dejame salir de aquí- dije mientras el caminaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación , podía sentir el peligro que corría con él , él no era Edward , más bien se trataba de otro vampiro al cual nunca antes había visto .

-Si te portas bien , prometo no matarte - balbuceo mientras reía furiosamente . Me senté en un sofá que estaba detrás mio mientras intentaba calmarme , sabia que el fuerte latido de mi corazón podía significar mi muerte . Una mano fría roso mi hombro mientras mi cuerpo se paralizo al instante . Levante la vista hacia el frente y descubrí que eran dos . La mujer que yacía a su lado parecía todo un ángel caído del cielo, su rostro pálido estaba adornado por ojos color carmesí mientras que una fina nariz bajaba hasta llegar a sus labios , los cuales tenían una hermosa forma curbada hacia arriba . Su cabello era como la miel , le daba por la cintura y era lacio , su cuerpo tenía una figura esbelta la cual la hacía lucir como una muñeca de porcelana . Quede maravillada frente a tal belleza .

-Lugia , vas a asustarla- esclareció el refiriéndose a la mujer .

-Oh no he querido hacerlo , que va , da igual - contesto en un tono sarcastico mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Para qué me queréis aquí?-pregunte mientras sigilosamente me levantaba de mi asiento .En ese momento descubrí que no sentía miedo y mucho menos nervios , tome todo como una situación usual ,a la que podría estar sometida por andar con vampiros . No era nada de otro mundo , pero si sentía frustración .

-Bueno exactamente no puedo contestar tus dudas . Lugia , hermana , tienes mucho trabajo que hacer-rugió mientras miraba su fino rostro con desden . Frente a mi la ínusual vampiro cambio de forma tomando mi aspecto , era una copia exacta de mi .Mi frustración había llegado al limite , no podía describir la ola de sentimientos malos que cruzaron por mi ser , aunque aún me encontraba fascinada ante tal don , deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi familia me encontrara .

Bradon Pov .

Me debatía contra el sentimiento de llamarle , la comunicación se había cortado pero antes pude escuchar todo . Sabía que Zoe se encontraba en graves problemas , practicamente alguien había escuchado nuestra conversación ...¿Y ahora qué?, pregunte a gritos . Había cometido la estúpidas más grande de mi vida , no debí llamarle , no aún sabíendo que nueve pares de oídos estaban atentos en ese momento .

Mientras seguía recostado sobre la cama y sintiendo su aroma por doquier , el timbre sonó. Baje las escaleras casi volando , no me importo saber que mis ojos eran de color carmesí. Abrí la puerta con la esperanza de verla y así fue , se encontraba mojada por la fuerte lluvia que sucumbía fuera de la casa , temblaba y su corazón se agitaba mientras me sonreía . No dude ni un segundo en abrazarla , besarla y llevarla adentro de la casa , para que no sintiera frió .

-Ho , Brandon . Mi amor , parece como si hubieran pasado cien años - musito mientras me abrazaba suavemente por la cintura . Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos , mientras que su boca se abría para devorar la mia .

El beso fue demasiado intenso , a tal punto que podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos anhelaban devorarse de una vez .Me arrojo contra la pared mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mi boca su cuello . Nunca había visto a Zoe actuar de esa forma , ni en nuestra primera vez . Se movía de una forma vertiginoza intentando tocar todo mi cuerpo de una sola vez . Su boca se aferro a la mía , mientras que mis brazos la aferraban cada vez más fuerte contra mi pecho .Mis manos se mesclaron con su cabello y su boca le daba pequeños mordiscos a la mia .

-Llevame arriba - dijo con una voz que sonó segura de si misma . Accedí rápidamente a su pedido , le tome entre mis brazos y corrí escaleras arriba . En la habitación se bajo de mis brazos mientras se retiraba su abrigo y se acercaba a mi caminando de una seductora forma , me arrojo sobre la cama y rápidamente subió sobre mi . Quito mi camisa y sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo , retire su ropa suavemente para no dañarla mientras que mis manos le recorrieron por doquier.

El acto era algo más salvaje que la primera vez , Zoe se movía como nunca mientras gritaba mi nombre cada vez que me aferraba más y más a ella . Sentía que estaba utilizando una fuerza bruta con ella , por lo que pare . Levantó sus dulces ojos mientras que una sonrisa amarga se turbaba por sus labios de miel . No se encontraba nada gustosa por lo que acababa de hacer , sus manos me rasgaban las espalda invitandome a seguí .

-Brandon , ¿qué sucede?-pregunto y su lengua comenzo a deslizarse por mis labios dejandome sin hablar . Asentí con la cabeza y decidí seguir. Escuchar sus gritos de placer y la forma en que susurraba mi nombre y exigía más , hacían que me rindiera ante tal motivación . Ella sentía lo que yo sentia y ambos estábamos envueltos en una enorme pasión con deseos de placer . La cama se movía con brusquedad y me di cuenta de que no resistiria mucho tiempo , en el momento en que Zoe se giro sobre mi , la cama con un fuerte estruendo se desplomo en el suelo y ambos comenzamos a reír .

No podía comprender como tan bruscos movimientos aún no la habían matado , eran muy fuertes como para dañar una cama , pero al parecer su cuerpo era más duro que el mismísimo roble .

El acto termino de la forma más placentera , observe su rostro que aun seguía sobre mi . Su mirada era la de una mujer enamorada , sus ojos brillaban mientras que su dulce boca suspiraba . Se alejo de mi estirándose sobre la cama , se coloco de costado, agarro mi mano y la envolvió en su cintura . Gire mi cabeza y observe el reloj que yacía sobre la mesa de noche , la hora se había disparado rápidamente , la doce de la noche comenzaba a asomarse mientras que ella esbozaba una sonrisa agradable , rió entre dientes y luego hablo:

-Hemos hecho el amor siete horas- replico pegando su cuerpo contra el mio .

-Parecía menos - musite mientras observaba su reacción . Se levanto de un brincó mientras apresuradamente comenzaba a ponerse su ropa .

-Debo irme a casa - dijo mientras las palabras se mezclaban entre sus labios .

-Esta bien , pediré un taxi - dije alcansandole su baquero .

-Llevame tú - contesto mientras mis ojos le observaban algo aturdidos . -Quiero viajar en tu Ferrari.

-Esta bien te llevare , pero ¿que dirá tú madre cuando me vea allí?- pregunte esperando ansioso su respuesta .

-No lo se , y de verdad creeme me da igual - contesto con una severa voz . Sabía que era una locura ¿pero qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por la mujer que amaba?.Subió en mi carro dejandome sin aliento al ver su decidido rostro . Conduje hacía la casa aún sabiendo lo que se me venia encima , pero si ella lo quería así , así seria .

-Estas algo nervioso , relajate - me insistió mientras mi garganta se hacía un nudo . Esta era una de las situaciones que peor me ponían y no por enfrentar a sus padres , si no por el conflicto que eso generaria .

-Bueno es fácil decirlo , ¿verdad? hacerlo es muy diferente - musite algo divertido . Entrelazo su mano con la mía mientras por el rabillo del ojo vi la forma en que me observaba . Su rostro brillaba al igual que sus ojos , que se encontraban llenos de ilusión , practicamente la que uno siente cuando esta frente a su primer amor . Su boca me sonreía mientras mostraba sus relucientes dientes . _En ese momento entendí que practicamente era la mujer de mís sueños._

Mi coche comenzo a asomarse por el camino que llevaba a la gran casa , escuche su corazón con atención , pero este yacía relajado casi callado , a no se por el pequeño latido que emitia . Este día note que no había vuelto a sentir sed frente de Zoe , y aunque mis ojos ya no eran rojos , más bien un color marron comenzaba a hacerse presente mientras que mi garganta comenzaba a suplicar que beba algo , pero la sangre de Zoe no me presipitaba . Tal vez ya lo había superado , pense .

Una delgada silueta en medio de la calle hizo que frenara el coche en un fuerte amague , mientras que Zoe ni siquiera se movio de su asiento . Era ella , la vampiro a quien temia ver ...Estaba allí , y nos obserbaba con ojos despiadados .

_¿Este acaso seria el fin de nuestro amor?_


	18. Discordia

Zoe Pov

Me percate de que había estado durmiendo y la criatura a mi lado , no había alejado su vista de mi . Me encontraba tranquila , algo que lograba alterarle . No sentía ninguna especie de miedo ni pánico alguno , tomaba todo como algo normal y trataba de mantener mi mente en blanco , para no volverme un mar de nervios . Él vampiro seguía con la forma de Edward , y así me sentía más cómoda , engañándome a mi misma .

-¿No piensas cambiar de forma ?-le pregunte mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá. Sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente hacía mi y sus labios mostraron una cálida sonrisa .

-Me gustaría hacerlo , el problema es que Lugia es quien tiene el don de la transformación - contesto aún no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Ella tiene mi mismo aroma?-pregunte pensando en que si no fuera así , todos se darían cuenta de que no era yo .

-Pues si , cuando cambia de forma toma obtiene todo de la persona que ha copiado , ya sea su aroma , o sus dones . Te has fijado bien , al convertirse en tú replica su corazón ha vuelto a latir -contesto mientras yo abría los ojos como platos por tal asombroso don .

-¿Y tú tienes un don?-dije mordiendo fuertemente mis labios .

-Causo dolor ...en el cuerpo - musito . -¿Quieres probar?-pregunto acercando sus manos a mi . Acerque mi mano , la cual temblaba , hacía la suya . Tomo la mía en un suave movimiento , tan delicado que me hizo suspirar. Comencé a sentir como mi interior se revolvió a tal punto que empece a gritar que parase , puso los ojos como platos mientras corrió hacía mi y me tomo de la cintura .

-Oh disculpa , no quise hacerlo así - repuso mientras acariciaba mi rostro con un dedo .Sus actos llamaron mi atención , ¿por qué demonios era tan gentil conmigo?.

-¿Por qué ...- dije y mi voz se corto en el camino de completar la frase .

-¿Por qué actuó de esta forma contigo?- se pregunto para si mismo . Le mire a los ojos y asentí con las cabeza sin abrir mi boca .

-Pues no tengo intención alguna de lastimarte , solo estoy aquí cumpliendo con mi trabajo .

-¿De qué trabajo hablas?.

-Al fin y al cabo creo que no hay nada de malo en que lo sepas , algún día tendrías que saberlo ¿verdad?-se excuso , mientras volví a asentir con la cabeza y en ese instante el comenzo a hablar .

-Aro sabe todo sobre ti , considera que debes morir o ser transformada . También se ha enterado de tu relación con Brandon , su don es más fuerte de lo que creíamos , siempre usara el ataque de cualquiera de nosotros en nuestra contra , y por esa razón teníamos que sacarlo del juego , Lugia de se hará pasar por ti para llevarse a Brandon de aquí y cuando vuelva te encontrara muerta o unida a nosotros- contesto mientras mi mente daba vuelta y no le veía la lógica a nada .

-¿No seria más fácil que me transformaras ahora?.

-Pues yo no voy a hacer eso , no podre . Pero creeme detrás de todo esto existe una venganza y un amor imposible .

-¿De qué demonios hablas?.

-¿Recuerdas a Lucas?.

-Si , el vampiro que me arrojo contra la pared y lastimo mi brazo , ¿ como olvidarlo?.

-De acuerdo , Brandon asesino a sus padres y luego huyo , hace muchos siglos . Esa es la parte de la venganza , la parte del amor imposible se trata de mi hermana . Ella ha estado enamorada de Brandon desde el primer día que se unió a los Vulturi , por ningún motivo va a permitir que Lucas le haga daño . Brandon nunca se ha fijado en ella , siempre le ha despreciado, para acercarse a él tubo que tomar tú forma .

El estomago me dio vueltas mientras que mis puños se cerraban causándome dolor . A parte de haber tomado mi lugar estaba enamorado de él . No podía creer que Brandon había asesinado a personas inocentes , pero me retracte de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que al fin y al cabo todo vampiro tenia un pasado oscuro , yo no era quien para juzgarle .

-¿Qué don posee Lucas?-pregunte algo confusa , todo lo que me había dicho no cuadraba para mi .

-Controla las acciones de las personas , es muy poderoso-contesto mientras que sus manos comenzaban a temblar .

-No no no . Todo esto me parece una ridícula estupidez - musite mientras me ponía de pie con una mirada desafiante .

-¿Qué parte es lo que te parece una estupidez ?- pregunto otra voz , pero rápidamente logre comprender de quien era .

-¿Lucas?- pregunte .

-Caleb ya es hora de que te largues de aquí -dijo con un tono cebero de voz . El vampiro con forma de mi tío me dedico una ancha sonrisa de compasión mientras se alejaba de nosotros . Quedamos solos en la habitación , mientras el sádico vampiro , que planeaba matar a mi novio , me observaba con los ojos negros y sus colmillos a la luz.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir . No intentes hacer ninguna tontería , sabes que podría deshacerme de ti en un rápido movimiento , así que por tú propio bien te quedas quieta en tú lugar.

Le mire con los ojos llenos de ira y temor , él no era compasivo como Caleb , sabía que le daba igual asesinarme o no . Recapacite unos momentos y decidí que no era una buena idea hacer algo que le molestara .

-Esta bien , prometo quedarme quieta y no causarte ningún tipo de problema , pero ¿podrías decirme la verdad?- pregunte en un tono dulce .

-Te diré todo ...La joven del hospital que tomo tú lugar simplemente era Lugia , algo lógico ¿verdad? , quien se hizo pasar por tú madre esta tarde , también era Lugia ... ¿Algo más?-pregunto en un tono hostil . Mi mente comenzo a recopilar la información que me acababa de dar para comprender que entonces había sido engañada , un gran alivio recorrió mi ser mientras pensaba en que Rosalie nunca me había dicho lo que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos .

-Pero si ha sido ella ...¿ Donde se encontraba mi madre y los demás?.

-Estaban organizando tú fiesta de cumpleaños , fue el momento adecuado en que utilice mi don y les hice sentir sed . Todos salieron disparados hacía el bosque , dejandote sola y desprotegida .

-Eres un idiota - replique mientras mi mente pensaba en que debía cerrar la boca .

-Di lo que quieras , ahora ¿qué más quieres saber?

-Caleb me ha dicho que Brandon asesino a tus padres , ¿podrías hablarme de eso?- pregunte mientras observe como su rostro cambiaba de forma , sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza mientras que sus puños se cerraban con brusquedad , imagine que todo aquel recuerdo estaba ahora circulando por su mente y era el causante de que su ser se halla invadido de rencor y dolor.

-Bradon y yo siempre nos hemos aborrecido el uno al otro , de jóvenes los dos nos enamoramos de la misma joven .Lucy era la muchacha más bonita de la ciudad y ambos sin darnos cuentas caímos en sus redes . Un día escuche decir que los padres de Brandon habían sido asesinados por la dictadura y desde allí no volví a saber más de él .Me sentía muy feliz ya que Lucy se había decidido por mi , nos casamos y formamos una feliz familia . Teníamos dos hijos , Henry y Ana . Todo era perfecto pero pronto llegaría el final , que en este caso no fue feliz . Una noche nos encontrábamos los cuatro cenando en casa de mis padres , mi madre se dirigía hacía la cocina a buscar la cena junto a mi padre , cuando escuchamos dos gritos que calaron mis huesos , corri de inmediato para observar que había sucedido y allí estaba él . Tenía el cuerpo de mi padre entre sus manos mientras que el cuerpo de mi madre yacía sin vida a su lado .Trate de golpearle , pero fue en vano y él me mordió . Lucy y mis hijos me vieron agonizando en el suelo , me llevaron hasta nuestra casa y me dejaron recostado sobre la cama , con la esperanza de que sanara , pero no fue así . Pasado tres días desperté , sentía un fuerte ardor en la garganta .... - Su voz se corto por un segundo mientras hundía su rostro entre sus dos manos , su voz se quebraba a menudo y se podía sentir a lo lejos que aún ese recuerdo y ese dolor seguían allí. - Asesine a mi Lucy y a mis dos hijos- repuso mientras se alejaba de mi con la vista puesta en la ventana , me dio la espaldas mientras que yo podía imaginarme todo , absolutamente todo .

-Brandon merece morir - dijo luego de unos cuentos minutos . No podía imaginar si quiera en la muerte de mi amor , lo amaba suficiente como para dar mi vida en lugar de la suya .

-No por favor , no ha sido su culpa , creeme por favor . Tú tampoco has podido controlar tú sed .

-Sabes eso es lo que me detiene ahora , te juro que te llevaría hasta su casa y te asesinaría justo en frente de él , para que viva en carne propia lo que yo viví .

-Hazlo ....Hazlo si quieres tomame a mi , pero no le hagas daño a él .

-No , no seas absurda . Si te mato me las tendré que ver con Aro y todo su comite .

-¿Sabes la razón por la que Aro me quiere ver transformada?.

-Una de ellas es que eres un peligro para nuestra especie , cree que podrías revelar el secreto y otra muy distinta piensa que tendrás un gran don y te quiere en su guardia .

-Creeme si fuera inmortal nunca me uniría a él.

-Lo sabíamos , por esa razón tenemos a Brandon , tú elijes tú vida o la de él .

-No , no pueden obligarme a eso , eres un maldito - dije mientras Lucas me observaba y se echaba a reír . Me puse de pie nuevamente e intente correr hacía la puerta , un acto muy estúpido de mi parte , ya que él sin dudarlo me atrapo por la cintura y me arrojo sobre el sofá .

-Te he dicho quieta , ¿recuerdas?- yo me limite a contestarle , solo asentí con la cabeza .

Me quede quieta en el sofá , por horas mientras que mi mente trataba de ingeniar algún tipo de plan . Mire las manecillas del gran reloj , que marcaban las doce de la noche en punto , el sonido que este emanaba golpeaba a la misma velocidad que lo hacía mi corazón . No podía entender como estaba tan tranquila , parecía como si mi tío Jasper estuviera aquí controlando mi estado de animo .Fue en ese momento cuando mi mente pensó en todo , si un día había funcionado tal vez lo haga de nuevo - pensé mientras mi plan se ponía en marcha . Comense a pensar en tía Alice , pensaba con todas mis fuerzas en que me viera en este lugar , no sabía aun si funcionaria , pero era mi ultima alternativa .

Rosalie Pov

Habíamos estado todo el día buscando a Zoe . Alice no lograba ver nada y mi frustración comenzaba a hacerme perder la cabeza . Tenía mucho miedo de que le sucediera algo a mi pequeña , anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas poder pasar este cumpleaños con ella , pero me debatía entre el enfado y la preocupación . Quería creer que era algún tipo de capricho el cual le llevo a actuar de esta forma , aunque por otra parte mi mente pensaba en lo peor .

¿Tal vez había escapado con algún joven de cual yo no tuviera idea?

¿O quizás le habían secuestrado?

Esas dos hipótesis daban vuelta por mi cabeza , la cual ya se estaba volviendo loca . Emmett yacía a mi lado aferrándose de mi mano , todos allí en la casa se encontraban muy convulsionados y preocupados por Zoe . Edward , Bella y jasper , habían salido en su búsqueda , pero aún no se habían comunicado con nosotros dándonos algún tipo de noticia y eso me frustraba aún más .

Esme se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello , sus ojos se encontraban bajo la misma desesperación que los mios , pero el dolor que sentía era aún más fuerte que el de ellos . Amaba a mi hija y aunque no había salido de mi vientre , era mía , la amaba más que a nada en este mundo . Estuve presente en cada uno de sus días , sus cumpleaños y su vida entera , hasta que hoy , en su cumpleaños numero dieciocho , el que ella más había estado esperando hace seis meses atras , todos estabamos bajo una inmensa tensión .

-Todo va a salir bien - dijo Esme alentándome .

-Así lo creo , ¿pero si sucede lo peor? , dime Esme ¿que crees que sucederá conmigo?. Nunca podre resistir una mala noticia , juro que buscare la forma de terminar con mi dolor , y no me importa ir a Volterra y suplicar a los Vulturi que lo hagan . No me importa - grite mientras note que los rostros de todos estaban ahora sobre mi , Carlisle , que yacía mirando hacía el vació de la ventana , se acerco hacía mi en un rápido y suave movimiento , se inclino ante mi mientras me dio un cálido abrazo , el cual nunca en mi vida había sentido así.Me desplome sobre sus brazos y en ese instante me di cuenta de que si pudiera llorar ahora mismo y sin dudarlo lo estaria haciendo .

-Hija ten fe , todo va a salir bien , la vamos a encontrar - musito mientras sus brazos seguían aferrados a mis hombros . A lo lejos el motor de un potente coche nos llamo la atención a todos , Alice entro en la casa gritando el nombre de mi pequeña , por lo que todos salimos disparados a su encuentro . A lo lejos logre ver un Ferrari negro que marchaba a una velocidad reducida . Mi hija viajaba en el asiento delantero y a su lado estaba ese decrépito profesor suyo , el cual me traía mala espina . Él no era digno de mi hija , no claro que no , ella se merecía algo mejor , un hombre humano , no un vampiro que para completar su legajo era o quizás fue , un guardia Vulturi . Seguramente se trataba de un asesino sin compasión , que solo buscaba beber la sangre de Zoe , pero no le permitire tal cosa , haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que ella se olvidara de él .- Me interpondré entre ellos dos , lo juro .

Emmett me tomo de un brazo para que no siguiera adelante , pero utilice casi toda mi fuerza para liberarme de él , le fulmine con la mirada mientras corría frente del coche . Me interpuse en su camino por lo que él tuvo que frenar su marcha mientras sus ojos me observaban intranquilos . Zoe se encontraba demasiado tranquila , a pesar de que mi rostro yacía en una forma descomunal , mientras que mi ceño se fruncía ante su presencia .

Abrí su puerta y retire a mi hija de allí , cuando me di vuelta para llevarla conmigo hacía la casa , Brandon estaba allí tomándome de un brazo y Emmett yacía tomándole de otro . Los cuatro parecíamos una cadena , pero no tenia planeado en que mi esposo se enfrentara con él , así que me desise de su brazo mientras cargue a Zoe entre mis brazos y corrí hacía la casa .

-Brandon .... te amo-grito mientras su rostro se asomaba por mi hombro.

-Zoeeeeeeeeeeeee- gimió Brandon quien se encontraba ahora entre los fuertes brazos de Emmett .Pare mi marcha en el porche de la casa al escuchar la pelea que se avecinaba allí afuera

-Por favor hijo , sueltale - le escuche decir a Carlisle mientras que Esme tomaba con sus dos manos a Emmett , sabía que no le solitaria por lo que decidí intervenir .

-Alice , Nessie ocupensen de Zoe- grite mientras corrí hacía mi esposo , quien yacía con los ojos puestos en el cuello de Brandon.

Todo sucedió deprisa , pero no tan rápido para mis ojos , quienes lograron ver toda la escenas que acaba de suceder . Brandon había logrado deshacerse de esos gruesos brazos y ahora era quien sostenía a Emmett del cuello mientras este yací arrodillado en el suelo .

-Sueltalo-grite mientras le tomaba de un brazo ,todos habíamos quedado sorprendidos por la repentina vuelta que había dado el destino . No lo creía capas de matarle , pero si de hacerle daño. Algo que jamas me lo personaría a mi misma , esto era el producto de mis actos . Podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos prominentes de sus pechos , ambos sentían ancias de acabar con el otro , los observe y no vi al amor de mi vida y al amor de mi hija , solo había dos vampiros despiadados , quienes esta noche combatirian a muerte , y todo por mi maldita culpa ,sabía muy bien en la forma que actuaba nuestra especie cuando se encontraba regida por el odio y la rabia , sabía que esto solo acataría cuando uno de los dos allá caído , pero me equivoque.

Los brazos de Edward y Carlisle tomaban los de Brandon intentando hacer que le soltara , mientras que Jasper , logro calmarnos a todos . Rápidamente Brandon sucumbió de sus deseos de muerte y salto Emmett , quien se encontraba tumbado en el suelo . El poder de Jasper no era suficiente para que no me arrojara sobre Brandon e intentara arrancarle la cabeza , pero mi hermano incremento su don , el cual logro tranquilizarme del todo. Edward tomo de los hombros a Brabdon alejándolo de mi lado , sabía muy bien cuales eran mis intenciones , ambos se miraron el uno al otro , mientras parecían tener una conversación mental.

-Disculpen tal malentendido , solo quiero saber ¿si Zoe estará bien?- musito mientras Carlisle , como siempre , se acerco a él y le dedico una fina sonrisa . -Les juro que no he sido yo , por un momento sentí algún tipo de fuerza sobre mi cuerpo .

-Lo se , todo esta más que claro . Zoe esta en buenas manos ,ve a tú hogar , ella te llamara . - musito Edward , quien mostraba un rostro sereno y vació , a su lado Bella me observaba con una fría expresión , quise preguntarle que tipo de problema tenia conmigo , pero en ese instante la mano de Edward se interpuso en nuestro camino .Observe como Brandon desaparecía con su coche entre las duras sobras de la noche . Me precipite cuando recordé que Zoe debía darme una serie de explicaciones y decidí volver a la casa .

Se encontraba tumbada en su cama con el rostro sumergido en la almohada mientras que movía los pies de un lado a otro . Su corazón seguía tranquilo , no obstante note que estaba tranquila a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. Me acerque a la cama y me sente en un borde , con una mano acaricie su espalda , lo cual hizo que se precipitara y pegara un salto .

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con brusquedad , mientras se ponía de pie frente a mi .

-Zoe solo quiero ... Quiero saber ¿como te encuentras?.

-¿Y tú que crees ? , me ves feliz , le amo y ni tú ni nadie va a separarnos , entiendes - replico mientras me fulminaba con la mirada , sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y de un color más verde de lo habitual.

-No lo se , pero él no te conviene .

-Cuando tú decidistes estar con papá nadie te ha dicho si te convenía o no , tú lo elegisteis sin permiso de nadie-contesto mientras sus ojos relapagueaban de ira . Su tono de voz comenzaba a molestarme , no quería cometer una locura , pero por otro lado no quería que le siga viendo.

-No me interesa mi vida en estos momentos , solo quiero que entiendas que mientras estes bajo mi techo no te seguiras viendo con él- me miro enfurecida mientras que su boca se curvo en una mueca exacta , que mostraba friamente las duras palabras que a continuación iba a decir.

-Sabes una cosa ...Vete al diablo - murmuro mientras salia de la habitación , le seguí hasta que llego al baño , siguío fulminandome con la mirada .

-¿Por qué no te mueres Rosalie Hale ? , acaso no te das cuenta de la clase de perra que eres , eres una maldita - grito y todos en la casa escucharon . Esta había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso , mis manos se rigieron por la ira que se alojaba en mi interior , llevándome a hacer algo que jamas en mi vida había hecho . Levante la mano automaticamente y le pegue una bofetada , la cual mortifico mi mente cuando toda mi familia cayó sobre mi.

-¿Rosalie te has vuelto loca? - musito Alice , quien me tomaba de un brazo .Bella , Esme y Nessie corrieron a socorrer a Zoe quien se encontraba con el rostro sonrojado y mi mano marcada en el .

-Sueltame , Alice -grite al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta de que me observaba desafiante.

-No permitiré que hagas otra locura como la que acabas de hacer , ¿quien te crees que eres?- rugió mientras me erguia para atacarle .Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras yo corrí detras, freno su marcha frente a la casa mientras se agazapada para caer sobre mi . A nuestras espaldas se encontraba toda la familia observando nuestras actitudes . Me arroje sobre ella mientras una dura batalla comenzaba , Carlisle , Edward , Jasper y Emmett trataban de separarnos mientras que Bella , Nessie y Esme gritaban desde el porche que paráramos . Mi rostro se detuvo cuando observe el de Zoe , sonreia como nunca antes lo había hecho , parecía estar disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo. Mi distracción fue suficiente para que Alice se aprovechara de la situación y me golpeara fuertemente por la espalda .

En ese momento la sensación de ira desapareció de ambas , nos sentíamos aliviadas y más calmadas . Sabía que Jass había usado su don en aquel momento . Abrase a Emmett mientras veía como Jasper levantaba en el aire a su esposa , la cual se encontraba aún más confundida que yo . No sabíamos bien que era lo que nos había sucedido , parecía como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural nos estuviera manipulando .

-Perdona , lo siento - dijimos ambas a la vez y comenzamos a reír .

-No se que sucedió , sentí como si alguien me controlara- musito Alice .

-Aquí no hay nadie más - replico Edward .

Note como Zoe se alejaba de los brazos de Nessie y Esme y corria hacía el interior de la casa , no trate de detenerle. Emmett paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras caminavamos hacía el interior de la casa . Alice y Jasper fueron los únicos en quedarse afuera . Esme daba gracias al cielo de que la lucha allá acabado mientras que Carlisle se encontraba muy pensativo .

Todos corrimos al porche cuando escuchamos a Alice gritar de una forma extraña , cuando llegue le encontré de rodillas en el suelo mientras que tenían las dos manos sobre su cabeza . Sus ojos estaban sumergidos en alguna especie de visión mientras que por su boca murmuraba .

-Tía Alice ayudame , por favor - musito hablando en tercera persona .En ese momento comprendi que se trataba de Zoe . Alice se coloco de pie con ayuda de jasper , quien le sujetaba por la cintura . Su boca se abrió mientras intentaba decir muchas cosas a la vez y las frases sonaron sin sentido . Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar con calma .

-Es Zoe ...Le han secuestrado- dijo en un grito .

-Pero Alice, Zoe se encuentra en su habitación - replico Esme , quien sonaba no muy convencida .

-No , no , no ; es una impostora .

Emmett y yo no lo dudamos ni un segundo , llegamos antes que nadie a la habitación la cual se encontraba desordenada .

-No esta - grite mientras que los hombres de la casa se dispararon al bosque en su búsqueda . Me senté sobre la cama , mientras que Alice con una mueca de dolor se sentaba a mi lado .

-Esa imagen fue muy dolorosa , solo le escuche pedir ayuda , pero no se donde se encuentra -dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza .Renesmee , yacía a su lado y con una mano le acaricio la frente .

-Tía , ¿ como era la casa?-pregunto tratando de recolectar algún tipo de información.

-Era vieja , muy vieja - contesto mientras sus ojos se hundieron en el vació otra vez . -Lo se , lo se . Es la casa donde le has encontrado cuando era bebe . Él le ha llevado allí a proposito -aclaro y en ese momento , de un salto me puse de pie . Esme se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me detuvo tomándome de un brazo.

-No puedes ir sola - dijo.

-No, claro que no. Es muy fuerte-dijo Alice , mientras con una mano tomaba mi brazo.

-Le pedire ayuda a Jake - repuso Nessie tomando su móvil .

-No puedo esperar más , la vida de mi hija esta en juego - dije en un hilo de voz .

-Él no quiere matarle , ni siquiera a pensado en eso-. Escuchar las palabras de Alice me había dado aliento para seguir adelante , al menos sabía que mi hija no estaba en peligro , pero aún así debía salvarle .

**Si te ha gustado el fic o tienes alguan duda ... no dudes en dejarme un review....**


	19. Caminos diferentes

Lucas Pov

Una enorme tranquilidad invadía la casa a tal punto que pensé en relajarme , la humana en cambio estaba bajo presión y su débil corazón latía un poco más fuerte .Me recordé a mi mismo cuando fue la ultima vez que calme mi sed , pero no podía matarle , debía llevarla viva ante el amo . Otra parte de mi mente tramaba cada uno de mis ataques , Brandon debía pagar con su propia vida , aunque eso no me fuera suficiente , necesitaba más . Esperaría a que la humana sea inmortal y en ese momento acabare con ambos a la vez .

El aire que entraba por la ventana le estremecía y hacía que se acurrucara más y más en el viejo sofá , nunca entenderé por que pero me levante de mi lugar y busque una manta para taparle , mi gesto le causo gran asombro, ya que abrió los ojos como platos mientras se envolvía en la cobija .Mis nervios estaban por las nubes , Lugia debía llamarme para verificar que todo este bajo control , pero fue en ese momento cuando entro en la casa haciendome pegar un salto desde donde me encontraba .

-Lucas-grito mientras aparecía frente a mi .- Debemos irnos , el plan ha fallado , saben que soy una impostora , vienen hacía aquí . Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y mi respiración se agito cuando termino la frase , en el sofá la humana se puso de pie con gran jubilo , sabía que ahora teníamos a toda su familia detrás nuestro

-Me deshare de todos - musite mientras ella entendía lentamente el mensaje .

-No , Lucas esas no han sido las ordenes del amo , nos exterminara a ambos .

-Tienes razón , eso es lo único que no me lleva a hacerlo .

-Dejenmen salir ahora y les prometo que no les perseguirán - dijo la humana mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza , su corazón latía a una gran velocidad y la sangre de su cuello me invitaba a probarla .

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Lugia impaciente .

-Solo nos queda salir de aquí -agregue.

-Esta bien , pondré mi plan en marcha .Nos veremos en casa -dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos mientras desaparecía bajo las tinieblas.

Me percate de que tan solo nos quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de que vinieran por ella , no había mucha escapatoria , pero aún así lo intentaría .Confiaba en Lugia y sabía que ella haría un excelente trabajo . Por otro lado me di cuenta de que no podía dejar a la humana aqui , Aro se enfadaría por esto , y no quería volver al castillo con las manos vacías , pero tampoco podía arriesgar mi vida , tenía muy en cuenta de que Bella les protegería con su escudo esta vez y me seria imposible poderles atacar .

-No quiero que mueras- dijo mientras se sentó a mi lado . Su respuesta me alarmo en gran manera , nunca habría esperando algo así de ella .

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso sucederá ?.

-Confió en ellos y se que se desharán de ti rápidamente , no puedes contra mi familia , sabes que el don de mi tía Bella los protegerá de tus ataques.

-Lo se , por ese motivo volveré a mis raíces .

-Dime la verdad , quiero saber que hay detrás de todo esto - pregunto y sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro .Mis labios se entreabrieron mientras mi mente pensaba todo rápidamente y otra parte de esta pensaba en que cosas no tenían sentido .

- No hay una verdad para esta situación , no tengo la menor idea de los planes de Aro para contigo , él no planea hacerte daño pero aún así hay algo más detrás de todo esto .

-Sabes , siempre he sido muy curiosa - dijo -. ¿Qué crees que haría conmigo si yo te acompaño?.Mis ojos pasaron de la pared a su rostro , quede impresionado ante su decisión , ¿ como podía hacer este tipo de cosas? , yo en su lugar me hubiera refugiado con mi familia en vez de tomar una estúpida decisión , la cual me había salvado el pellejo .Le mire a los ojos ,los cuales ahora se encontraban confundidos y temerosos .

-Mira , no se que planeas pero tú decisión es bastante arriesgada , no puedo asegurarte que salgas viva de ese lugar .

-Lo se , nunca pensé en ello , tan solo quiero que dejéis en paz a mi familia , y por ellos soy capaz de cometer locuras tales como esta .

-Ven aquí - le dije mientras se subía a mi espalda y heche a correr por el bosque , el destino del viaje arribaría en el aeropuerto , pero las cosas no eran simples como parecían .Ningún de los dos contaba con la documentación adecuada para el viaje en avion , y aún así mis ojos yacía de un color ámbar , lo cual alarmarían a las personas . Podía sentir la presencia de su familia dentro de la casa , pero no estaban solos , veinte enormes lobos estaban con ellos . Nos encontrábamos proxismos al aeropuerto de Seattle , el clima era bastante bueno , para mi , ella temblaba en mi espalda y el latido de su desesperado corazón hacía que mi garganta anhelara su sangre , pero me detuve ante tal pensamiento . ¿Qué tan malo podía ser con ella? , había arriesgado su vida , aún así me había salvado de las garras de Aro .

-No llevo mi pasaporte conmigo -agrego rompiendo el interminable silencio que nos separaba .

-No hará falta , conozco otras formas de viajar - le respondí mientras me infiltraba en la bodega de un avión , ella no se encontraba muy gustosa por la forma de viajar que había elegido , pero aún así sabía que no había otra alternativa .

Suspiro y luego acepto .

El viaje se hacía interminable , se encontraba muy cansada y hambrienta , no podía solucionar el segundo de los inconvenientes , pero si el primero . Nos abrumaba un extenso calor , se encontraba agitada y su frente sudaba . Al instante cuando deje de observarle quedo dormida sobre mi brazo , su pequeño corazón palpitaba aceleradamente mientras que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada . Fue en esa fracción de segundo cuando comprendi que el calor le ahogaba . Le tome entre mis brazos , y el frió de mi cuerpo parecía agradarle , se aferro fuertemente a mi , y la sensación que sentí en aquel momento me calo los huesos , era agradable , sensible y sobre todas las cosas , el calor de su cuerpo era diferente a los demás . Durmió todo el viaje acunada entre mis brazos , mientras miles de recuerdos de Lucy caían en mi mente rompiendo mi ser en mil pedazos . Solo una vez en la vida había amado , y sabía claramente como era ese tipo de sentimientos , pero me confundía la realidad de sentir algún tipo de cariño por ella ;que dormía placidamente entre mis brazos . Me atraía en gran manera , era el tipo de mujer que se hacía desear y que cualquier hombre estaría a sus pies , pero no podía ..... No claro que no , no podía repetir la historia , la que se cobro la vida de mi esposa y mis hijos . Ella esta vez le pertenecía a Brandon , el era el dueño de su corazón , no yo .

-¿Qué demonios me sucede?-pensé para mis adentros , mientras mis ojos no se separaron de ella .

Se retorció suavemente y automaticamente mis manos le acariciaron el cabello , mi cuerpo parecía agradarle , ya que cada vez se aferraba con más fuerza .Viajar en la bodega de un avión y con la humana que me había salvado , se había convertido en el viaje más placentero de mi vida .Me di cuenta de que en esta vida lo tenía todo , todo menos amor ....No tenía a la persona que me amara , y ella no se convertiría en la que yo buscaba . Amaba a mi enemigo con toda su alma y no a mi .Mis pensamientos cada vez me arrojaban al vació , un vació que si seguiría así , nunca saldría vivo .

La voz de la azafata me hizo pegar un salto y con el desperté a Zoe , quien se alarmo , mientras ambos escuchábamos como la mujer anunciaba el aterrizaje.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Tan solo hemos llegado - conteste en un hilo de voz y con su cuerpo aún entre mis brazos , se percato de la forma en que se encontraba y de la que yo le miraba , y de un salto se puso de pie.

-¿He dormido todo el viaje entre tus brazos?-musito y yo le sonreí.

-Si.

-Oh disculpa , no vallas a pensar que yo .....- y su voz se fue apagando lentamente .El aterrizaje iba a provocar que se derrumbara en el suelo o se estrellara contra alguna pered , extendi mis brazos y le aferre contra mi cuerpo ; apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro y suspiro.

Ese momento me había sacado de la realidad , sentí todo su cálido cuerpo sobre el mio y me maldije cien vez cuando recordé de la forma que le había tratado aquella primera vez que nos vimos en la casa de su novio . Aún así sabiendo mi forma de ser y sospechando que tal vez en esta oportunidad no salia con vida , decidió ayudarme . En esa fracción de segundo me percate que mis pensamientos habían durado todo el aterrizaje , sentí como cinco humano abrían la bodega para entrar por las maletas , así que le tome entre mis brazos mientras usaba mi don para que se alejaran de el lugar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía la salida , la cual estaba alumbrada por un enorme sol que bañaba todo el aparcamiento .

-¿Qué harás ahora? , van a descubrirte - dijo entre dientes y con sus brazos aferrados a mi espalda .Le sonreí de una manera tranquilizadora, me concentre y esta vez debía hacerlo mejor que nunca . Le coloque en el suelo y caminamos uno al lado entre la gran multitud , sus ojos no salían de mi , me observaba confundida y mordiéndose el labio superior hasta que decidió abrir la boca.

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto algo desorientada .

-Confundí a todo el mundo , fácil , ahora me ven como un humano más .

-Pues yo veo como tú piel brilla - musito aún confundida.

-Lo se , mi don no te afecta a ti .

Pase mi brazo obre sus hombros mientras emprendimos un largo viaje , uno que tal vez no tendría retorno para ambos o quizas solo para ella .

* * *

Brandon Pov

La noche comenzaba a asustarme como nunca ante lo que había hecho , era posible que en mis pensamientos su recuerdo estuviera alojado , para nunca retirarse . Ella era todo para mi , y nunca podría pensar en que haría si desapareciera . Le ama incondicionalmente , nunca imagine querer así a alguien , ni la mismísima Lucy , había sido la dueña de mi corazón en aquel momento de mi vida .Su parecido era extraordinario , aún no podía entender ¿por qué me he enamorado de Zoe? , si ella es tan igual a la mujer que un día quise pero no tanto como para dar mi alma a cambio de su vida , Zoe es diferente , por ella estaba seguro que daría el alma y si tuviera corazón , lo ofrecería sin pensarlo dos veces .

Pero en este momento no tenía claro donde se hallaba y en que condiciones . Temía por ella , y por lo que le fuera a suceder. Confiaba en que estaría bien , pero la culpa de mis actos no desaparecían de mi . Había atacando a su padre , por alguna especie de reacción , que aún desconocía , Edward lo sabía , y era él único que en esta ocasión podía asegurar los hechos .

_¿Pero quien habría sido tan fuerte para manipularnos a ambos?_

_¿Donde se encontraba ese vampiro en aquel momento?_

Mi mente daba vueltas , sin encontrar sentido a mis palabras , ella rodaba por mi cabeza , mientras que su olor seguía impregnado en la casa . Me había entregado su alma de mil formas , con la indirecta de que la poseyera , pero no , no aún . Deseaba que ella estuviera conmigo por el resto de la eternidad, pero no de esta forma , mil veces había pensado en huir con Zoe , pero no sabía que era lo que ella mas quería en estos momentos .

_¿Por qué amar duele tanto?_

En el instante en que mi mente pensó más fuertemente en ella , allí escuche su corazón , podría haber jurado que era como un sueño sin tan solo pudiera dormir , pero era la perfecta realidad . La realidad que hacía que me sintiera enamorado y desesperado por ella . El timbre sonó y en ese momento mi rostro se ilumino por la sonrisa más bella que me salio del alma , las escaleras solo eran pequeñas maderas que nos separaban y la puerta tan solo un debil pedazo de madera , el cual podría hacer añicos sin tan solo me impidiera verle allí . Su blanca sonrisa estaba como siempre iluminado ese rostro perfecto , su cuerpo se arojo sobre el mio . En el momento en que cayó sobre mi , le senti como nunca antes lo había hecho , su calor y su aroma me envolvieron con suaves movimientos. Extendió su rostro frente al mio , mientras sus labios y los mios se rosaban dando el resultado del beso más esperado por ambos . Esa noche note como Zoe actuaba de una extraña forma , nunca antes le había visto así . Retiro su boca de la mía , mientras entraba en la casa con unos documentos en mano .

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo rompiendo el silencio , el cual me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Zoe , ¿Qué sucede contigo? , no puedo sacarte de aquí , tan solo tienes diecisiete años - dije mientras ella hechaba a reír divertida por algo que dije .

-He cumplido los dieciocho , vamos Brandon , escapa conmigo-musito, le aferre fuertemente a mi pecho y bese su frente.

-Cariño , ¿como no me has dicho nada ?, me hubiera desvivido por hacerte el mejor de los regalos- replique en un hilo de voz.

-Aún puedes regalarme algo . Ven conmigo , vivamos una nueva vida , por favor , no puedes negarte a los deseos de una cumplaniera .

-Esto de verdad es una locura , ni siquiera me has dicho ¿ como has logrado salir de tu casa?.

-Alice me ayudo- dijo y se aparto de mi cuerpo en un brusco movimiento.

-Esta bien , lo haremos . Busque en la habitación mi pasaporte y partí con ella en brazos hacía el aeropuerto de seattle.

El lugar estaba atestado de personas , las cuales me eran indiferentes cuando observaba sus rostros perdidos ante mi presencia , ella al contrario sonreía y hacía que todos mis miedos desaparecieran cuando acercaba sus labios a los mios . Estaba bajo una especie de embrujo ,ella me controlaba a su merced , hacía de mi lo que quería .

-Londres - exclamo cuando nos encontrábamos por comprar los boletos de avión .Mil recuerdos nublaron mi mente cuando menciono esa ciudad , pero aún así le complaseria .La asistente tomo nuestros pasaportes y documentos mientras verificaba algo en su ordenador . Sus ojos no se apartaban de mi rostro , ella sabía lo que era yo , su corazón latía con tanto miedo que mi garganta comenzo a mandar ponzoña a mi boca . Unos minutos me costaron desaparecer de allí , Zoe sabía lo que sucedía , pero aún así no se negó . Le observe desde lejos , tomo los pasajes y camino hacía mi .

Algo andaba mal con el lugar , la presencia de otro ser sobrenatural daba vueltas , pero no sabía de que se trataba . Zoe movió sus labios mientras caminaba, un extraño movimiento llamo mi atención , mientras su boca mencionaba algo lo cual no pude oír , sin embargo no actuaria entrometidamente , preguntado lo que habría dicho . Mi atención seguía clavada en algo que ella veía en el aire , le notaba distraida mientras extendió su mano para tocar algo que mis ojos se reusaba a ver.

-Zoeeeeee-grite mientras ella volvía a la normalidad , corrío hacía mi y tome los boletos . La azafata que nos recibió en la entrada , quedo asombrada al ver que ambos no llevábamos maletas con nosotros, y aún así eso no seria un grave inconveniente para mi, podría comprarle todo lo que ella deceara .

Tomamos nuestros asientos y me dispuse a relajarme unos minutos , Zoe en cambio admiraba la extensa oscuridad que dejábamos atrás ,y entrelazaba sus manos con las mías .Me detuve un instante para pensar , me di cuenta en más de una oportunidad que esta vez se encontraba más calmada que nunca , como si no le interesara su familia en lo más mínimo . Pensé en como se pondría su madre cuando su desaparición fuera todo un hecho , y en como reaccionarían si algún día llegaban a encontrarnos .Pero en mi fuero interno estaba seguro que sería el responsable de todo , y aún así decidí enfrentarme al futuro.

-¿Extrañas a tú familia?-pregunte .Rápidamente sus ojos se desviaron de la ventanilla para enfrentar los mios .

-Algo , pero no lo suficiente para volver -dijo entre dientes .

Le observe durante horas , se encontraba pensativa y con una mano sobre la mía seguía mirando por la ventana .Todo el universo en ese momento le parecía indiferente , no mostraba reacción alguna ante la presencia de nadie . Era demasiado rara , dispersa de emoción alguna , su mirada estaba centrada en algo que mis ojos no podían ver pero sus ojos si. En aquel momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa a cambio de poder leer su mente , saber que era eso que le molestaba y que era lo que le tranquilizaba . Disperse mi vista de ella para observar a los demás pasajeros , note como una mujer no apartaba la vista de ella , durante minutos había estado observandole . Moví mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño en desaprobación de sus actos , pero ella no se percataba de mi mirada , en sus manos llevaba una cruz y podía sentir sus oraciones . Ella sabía lo que era yo , pero ¿por qué entonces observaba a Zoe ?.Sus palabras revelaban una identidad la cual de tan solo escuchar lo absurdas que eran me levante con la excusa de ir al baño para refrescar mi cabeza . Zoe siguió sentada , tan quieta como había estado desde que abordamos el avión , solamente miro mis ojos y asintió con la cabeza para luego llevar sus ojos nuevamente a la ventanilla .

* * *

Lugia Pov

Él estaba delante mi , era la única que podía verle , tenía conocimiento de sus planes , sabía lo que debía hacer una vez que llegáramos a destino . Brandon sospechaba algo , pero aún así me encontraba tranquila , sabía como iba a tomar todo cuando supiera mi verdadera identidad , me sentía culpable de engañar al hombre que ame durante siglos , pero debía salvarle y lo haría . Lucas había creído mis palabras , siempre fui una excelente mentirosa y engañarle no había sido el mayor de mis problemas . Caleb , al contrario tenia conocimiento de todo el plan , me ayudaria una vez más , ¿qué no estaria dispuesto a hacer por su hermana menor?.

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo normal , volver a sentirme humana otra vez traía a mi mente muchos recuerdos , los cuales desaparecieron cuando me di cuenta de que el sonido de mi propio corazón causaba la quemazon de mi garganta . Sentí la necesidad de tranquilizarme , debía controlarme antes de que Brandon volviera . Desvié la vista de él , me observo durante todo el viaje , y no entendí por que demonios tenia que viajar junto a mi . Moría de ganas de besar a Brandon pero con su presencia allí , mis ansias quedaban a la vista . DEvie mis ojos de su mirada y la pose en una extraña mujer que me observaba desde su asiento , en sus manos cargaba una cruz y de su boca salían miles de palabras , pero solo unas llamo mi atención "salvanos de estas despiadadas criaturas".

Ella lo sabía , tenía conocimiento sobre el tema ... No podía creer lo que ella musitaba .¿Como podía saber que yo era vampiro si tan solo me encontraba en una forma humana ?

-Has algo - le dije a la persona invisible que tenía delante de mi .

-El hecho de que ellos ignoren mi presencia , no da lugar a que te ayude en esto , no controlo sus emosiones , pero eso no es lo que importa ahora , sabes Zoe esta con Lucas ha decidido acompañarle al castillo .

-Pues , que muera si así lo ha querido- dije en voz baja , no quería llamar la atención de más personas.

-Nunca permitiré eso , el hecho de que ames a mi hijo y ella sea tú competencia no significa que deba verle mal.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca te has presentado ante Brandon ? ,¿a qué le temes? , a su rechazo .

-No es eso lo que me ha llevado a mantenerme oculto bajo mi don , siempre he estado con él , aunque ni siquiera lo supiera . Zoe es muy importante para él al igual que para toda su familia .

-Sabes esto es demasiado extraño , prometeme una cosa , solamente una -agregue en un hilo de voz .

-Dime lo que deseas .

-Cuando Brandon por fin este a salvo , me lo dirás todo.

-Lo prometo , te doy mi palabra - dijo

-Y hazme un favor , ubicate en otra parte, aún quiero seguir disfrutando de mi papel como Zoe- musite mientras él fantasma desaparecía frente a mi .

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Brandon se acercaba lentamente a su asiento, en el cual ahora me encontraba yo , sentía como si estuviéramos solos , la mujer había dejado de observarnos y las luces fueron apagadas , era el momento exacto para besarle .Se sentó al lado de la ventana , paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras me acercaba lentamente a sus labios . Besos y caricias transcurrieron toda la noche hasta que arribamos en Londres , lugar donde la farsa se terminaria .

Sentía mucho miedo , no sabía cual seria la forma en que él reaccionaria cuando supiera toda la verdad , nunca le he caído bien y ahora que me he hecho pasar por su novia , creo que va a odiarme el resto de la eternidad, pero aún así iba a correr ese riesgo . El avión aterrizo como me lo esperaba y lentamente cada uno de los pasajeros fuimos bajando . Camine muy cerca de la extraña mujer que sabía mi identidad , la pobre estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso , pero en su oído le susurre que la pesadilla había acabado . Su sangre corría a gran velocidad por su cuello , pero mi nuevo amo , quien estaba presente en ese momento , no dejaba que bebiera sangre humana .

-¿Tienes hambre ?- pregunto cuando estábamos saliendo de aeropuerto.

-Pues no - mentí , lo que me sucedía en esos momento no era hambre si no sed .Detestaba la comida humana , y el hecho de que ahora me encontrara en esta forma , no significaba que haga semejante esfuerzo. Le mire a los ojos y note como lo estaba dudando lentamente mientras desvía mi mirada y camine con más prisa hacía un taxi.

-¿Ha donde quieres ir?.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer El Palacio de Westminster-conteste .El asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del taxi para que yo entrara primero .Conocía esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano , pero aún así admirada cada detalle de las maravillas que tenia frente a mi . Me di cuenta que este era mi verdadero hogar , no pertenecía a Volterra , los Vultiris nunca se habían convertido en mi familia , Aro siempre supo mis sentimientos hacía ellos , pero no podría arrepentirme de haber estado allí , la noche en que llego Brandon fue la que mi vida cambio , y aunque de mil maneras intente que me quisiera no me arrepiento en lo absoluto . Tenía suficientes conocimientos para saber que AHORA era una enemiga para ellos , les había traicionado y solamente para salvar al hombre que amo . Mi nueva familia era diferente , no bebían sangre humana y buscaban día y noche la paz entre vampiros-humanos .Decían que todos juntos podíamos convivir en un mismo lugar , algo a lo que en más de una oportunidad me opuse pero al final mi amo me hizo entrar en razón . Ellos son lo único que tengo sin mencionar a Caleb , mi hermano mayor .

-Llevale dentro -dijo la vos de mi amo . En ese momento me percate de que el ambiente era muy pequeño para que Brandon no me escuchara hablar , así que mejor aún , moví la cabeza .

Mis recuerdos seguían intactos , nada encajaba en esta historia . Recordaba cuando Aro me había ordenado que tomara el lugar de Zoe en el hospital , no había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso , simplemente dos semanas . Mi mente también pensaba el día cuando conocí a mi nuevo amo y acepte trabajar para él , hace tan solo unos días ; me prometió que mi vida seria diferente , seria parte de una gran familia y que por una vez en mi vida me sentiría querida . Acepte sin pensarlo , buscaba de mil formar ser feliz y probaria suerte ahora . Mi hermano también había aceptado , en estos momentos se encontraba en el gran palacio , el cual nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaba plagado de vampiros _buenos_ .

-Llegamos-esclareció Brandon , sacandome de mi mundo a parte .Volví a la realidad , una que en estos momentos hacía que mi ser sintiera el peor de los miedos , debía decir la verdad , una verdad que tal vez nunca fuera perdonada . Extendió su mano para abonar el viaje mientras bajábamos tomados de la mano . El día era el peor de todos , tenía un gran parecido a las tardes lluviosas de Forks , pronto llegaría la tormenta y con ella mi sentencia , la cual le desilucionaría y nunca volvería a confiar en mi .

Sobre la puerta del lugar yacía un enorme cartel anunciando que estaba prohibida la entrada , note como Brandon tiraba de mi mano para que nos fuéramos , pero yo sabía el significado de tan grata advertencia . Mi amo se encontraba delante de mi , y fue quien abrió la puerta , en una macabra situación para quienes no le veían como yo . El viento soplo detrás de nosotros invitándonos a pasar , pero él sentía miedo a pesar de ser un vampiro, su miedo era por mi . Solté su mano y corrí con todas las fuerzas que me permitia mi cuerpo humano ,entre en el palacio y Brandon lo hizo detrás mio .Mostraba cara de pocos amigos , sabía que estaba enfadado conmigo , por mis reacciones .

-Ven-grite.

-Zoe , no podemos estar aquí-agrego algo frustrado.

-Claro que si pueden -musito la voz de mi amo , que se encontraba delante de él . Rápidamente se irguio de hombros para luego ponerse a la defensiva .

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto al vació .

-Eso no importa ahora , todas tus dudas te serán respondidas . Ahora hazme el honor de entrar-contesto.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzo a correr detrás del hombre de capa dorada , mi amo se dirigió escaleras abajo y Brandon corría pisándole los talones , pero aún así no era tan rápido.

El momento había llegado , no me encontraba preparada para lo que se avesinaba en breve , pero ¿acaso había otra forma de protegerle? , Aro quería tener en su poder a la joven mediante Brandon , no se lo permitiría y eso terminaria con mi gran amor . Le necesitaba vivo para yo seguir viviendo , pero ella era la clave de todo , la guerra que caería sobre nosotros , era por su culpa . Ella era la culpable de que dos mundos , uno bueno y uno malo , se debatieran a muerte .

¿El fin de la inmortalidad estaría en sus manos ?

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores si no quieren que Brandon o Zoe muera en el siguiente episodio dejen un review muajajaja... No mentira espero que les guste y cualquier duda me gustaria que me la comentaran en un mail a any_ .. respond cualquier duda .... y si te gusto deja un review no cuesta nada! besos **


	20. Verdades inquietantes

**Zoe Pov**

No entendí el por que de la situación , ni que era lo que a mi me sucedía cuando estaba cerca de él . Era algo parecido a un ángel , pero la diferencia entre él y mi amor , estaba muy marcada. Brandon , él ángel de luz , y Lucas , él ángel de la oscuridad. Mis sentimientos daban vueltas a mi alrededor intentando calmar mi desorbitado corazón , el cual estaba comenzando a sentir algo nuevo , algo que ya había conocido hace algunos meses . Mi oposición a tales hechos no eran suficiente , el haría lo que quisiera conmigo y no tendría oportunidad de detenerle , en fin nadie elige de quien enamorarse .

Caminaba a mi lado con su brazo sobre mis hombros , simulando ser mi amado hacía los ojos enseguesidos de la multitud que nos rodeaba , el brillo del sol bañaba su piel haciendo que millones de diamantes relusieran , deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de él , sabía lo que me sucedería si llegaba con los Vulturi , pero aún así mi ser anhelaba ir y salvar a mi familia .Pero yo era muy egoísta , y siempre lo había sido , ¿ como podía hacer que mi madre sufriera a causa mía ? , ¿ por qué nunca había pensado en su bienestar?. La mente se me nublo por completo cuando descubrí que estaba entre sus brazos , había sufrido una especie de colapso mental ,lo que provoco un pequeño desmayo . Él seguía allí , ¿por qué ? .

En una enorme plaza tomo asiento y me apoyo sobre su regazo como una bebe , su rostro mostraba preocupación como así al mismo tiempo curiosidad, su boca se entreabría mientras que sus ojos me observaban completamente , le observe de la misma manera , tratando de que mis ojos hablaran y mostraran mis sentimientos a la luz , pero ellos callaron .Entrelazo sus manos en mi cabello y me invito a que le mirara fijo a los ojos , sus ojos negros me hipnotizaron , quería mirarle todo el día si fuera posible , tenían algo , y aunque sabía que su don no funcionaba en mi , algo estaba sucediendo .

-Lugia esta con él- dijo finalmente . El estomago me dio vueltas y note que el aire comenzaba a hacerse pesado .

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿ Como puede ser ? , no , eso es mentira ¿verdad? - musite levantadome de un brinco de su regazo .

-Tú tienes todo el derecho de creer lo que quieres creer , nadie puede obligarte a cambiar de idea , pero lo cierto consiste en que están juntos , se que no es justo que te enteres de esta forma y mucho menos en el momento menos apropiado , pero tal vez esto te haga cambiar de parecer y olvidate de la visita a los Vulturi .

-¿Por qué haces esto? , ¿que fin tiene mi vida para ti? , soy tan solo una insignificante humana , una más en tú lista de futuras muertes .

- No , nunca creas eso . Eres diferente tienes algo , algo que los demás no poseen , eres esencial para los inmortales como yo . Algún día comprenderas de que hablo - contesto tomándose del pelo ,fue ese exacto momento en el que comprendi la versión de las cosas y que a pesar de que mis ojos siempre estuvieron vendados hoy vieron la luz . Detrás de todo esto se escondía un gran secreto , y no importaba el precio hoy iba a saberlo.

-Dimelo ya , para que esconder más cosas . Vamos Lucas dilo ya - grite algo eufórica .Dudo por unos minutos antes de hablar , en su rostro vi como él audas vampiro esta vez buscaba las palabras exactas .

-Esta bien lo diré , solo necesito que reconozcan cuanto voy a pagar luego por esto .

-Lo reconozco y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por tú vida - prometí.

-La historia no es la más feliz de todas , y no me haré responsable de que hiera tus sentimientos . Si algo te afectara no seré el responsable .- siguió parloteando .Tome su duro y frió rostro entre mis manos y le obligue a que me mirara fijo a los ojos .

-Dilo ya - le obligue .Sin dudarlo más comenzo a hablar , aún sabiendo el riesgo de salir herida que había en esta conversaciones , seguí adelante .

-Tus verdaderos padres sabían nuestro secreto , fueron los únicos a los que Aro desde un primer momento perdono la vida . El motivo aún todos lo desconocemos , pero luego se arrepintió de sus decisiones unos días antes de tú nacimiento. Felix y yo fuimos enviados a terminar con un pequeño trabajo que teníamos pendiente , una vez que tú ya habías nacido , él se encargo de tus padres mientras yo tenia la pequeña tarea de eliminarte , pero no pude , cuando miraba la forma en la que me sonreías veía a mi pequeña hija , quien murió hace siglos . No pude asesinarte y te entregue en brazos de Carlisle .

-¿Mis verdaderos padres están muertos?.

-No , ellos no murieron , Carlisle los había convertido , nunca supe nada más de ellos , solamente que andan por el mundo como unos más de nuestra especie-. Sus palabras calaron mis huesos , el saber que ellos aún estaban con vida , lo era todo para mi , era la noticia que en aquel día esperaba recibir . Debía encontrarles , aún sabiendo que ellos ,ahora no eran los padres que una humana soñaría tener .

-Eso significa que ¿Carlisle había asistido al parto? - pregunte .

-Pues si , así es . Él fue quien te llevo a su hogar . Tus padres aceptaron que no eran dignos de criarte siendo tan solo dos neófitos , pero en cambio yo la he pasado mal , Aro nunca me ha perdonado semejante falta .Me perdono la vida solo por mi don , en estos momentos estaría muerto .

-Tú eres más fuerte que Aro , ¿por qué te dejas someter de esa forma? - le pregunte mientras note la duda que atravesó por sus ojos , algo había hecho cambiarle de parecer y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista .

-Lo se , puedo terminar con todos ellos si tan solo me lo propongo , pero entonces ¿ quien controlara las injusticias que se cometan en nuestro mundo? , tan solo esperas que la raza humana desaparezca con la muerte de los Vulturi...

-Nunca has pensado en tal vez exista otras formas de vida , algo bueno , algo parecido a su clan .

-Lo he considerado más de una vez , pero si es así ¿como llegare a ellos?.

-Aro quiere asesinarme ¿verdad? - pregunte ingenuamente aún sabiendo la súbita respuesta.

-En tal caso me pregunto yo mismo ¿qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti en este momento?.

-¿Llevarme lejos? , ¿protegerme? - conteste en un tono sarcástico.

-Él solo quiere que te unas a su guardia , Alice se lo ha dicho con sus visiones , la historia no termina aquí , si eso era lo que creías - musito y en ese momento me senté a su lado para seguir escuchándole.

-Aro no soportaba la idea de que tú siguieras con vida , era como una especie de derrota para su parte . Él mismo decidió una tarde llegar a casa de los Cullen , Rosalie estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ti , al igual que los demás , pero Aro no se retractaría y se robaría tú vida . Pero en el momento más oportuno Alice tubo la visión , en que un día te convertirías en uno de nosotros y tú don seria imparable .

-Alice nunca me había dicho eso - conteste enojada por las cosas que mi familia adoptiva me había ocultado todo este tiempo .

-¿Por qué crees que Rosalie nunca ha querido que te conviertas en esto?- dijo mientras en mi mente me di cuenta de que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban a la perfección , todo era tan preciso podía entender todo en este momento .

-¿De que va mi futuro don?.

-Nadie lo sabe , pero se que tengo la tarea de llevarte con ellos para tú conversión .

-Pero , eso no es una cosa que ellos elijan por mi .

-Todo el mundo lo sabe , pero dime ¿ quien seria capaz de desafiar a los Vulturis por una injusticia más ?

-Convierteme - suspire .

-No , yo no puedo hacer eso , lo más probable es que mueras .

-Entonces llevame con Brandon-. Una gota de dolor surco sus ojos negros para luego desaparecer , escondiéndose detras de sus frías palabras.

-Él de seguro se encuentra en el castillo , es una amenaza para los Vulruris , podría copiar el don de cualquiera y destruirlos .

Un gran silencio invadió nuestro lugar mientras ambos mirábamos el suelo , ninguno se anima romper el silencio , ya que para eso debíamos pronunciar las palabras adecuadas a la situación , en tal caso ¿ cuales eran las indicadas para tratar con un vampiro? . No planeaba volver a hablar , no por ese momento , solo observaba a las personas ingenuas , quienes caminaban por nuestro lado con una venda sobre sus ojos , su don era tan fuerte que podía hacerse humano ante sus ojos ¿ qué más era capaz de hacer? y ¿ qué haría si llegara a enamorarle? , la tarea de salvar mi vida se había vuelto una que tal vez nunca podría resolver , una tan difisil , posiblemente la peor de mi vida , ¿ como podría enamorarle sin que yo me enamorara ? , era tan encantador , él hombre perfecto para estar al lado de alguna estrella de Hollywood , pero ¿ por qué yo?.

Cuando me miraba fijamente sentía como sus ojos veían mi alma , un alma que si tan solo lo desidia podía desaparecer entre sus colmillos , pero no lo pensaba así o tal vez no lo veía de ese modo , todo era tan fácil para él , lo tenia todo , inmortalidad y poder . Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero solo algo faltaba en su vida , algo que no estaría dispuesta a brindarle , no sabiendo que el amor de mi vida esperaba por mi en alguna parte del mundo . La felicidad era algo que escaseaba en su vida y abundaba en la mía , ¿ estaría dispuesta a compartirla con él ? ¿A qué precio?.Ambos habíamos quedado petrificados en nuestros lugares mientras que la fría brisa bañaba nuestros cuerpos .

-¿Donde esta ? - pregunto una voz que no me era nada familiar . En un abrir y cerrar de ojos note que Lucas yacía de pie frente a dos vampiros .

-Tú eres su amigo , deberías saberlo. Era trabajo de Lugia no mio .

-Lamento decirte que ella no ha regresado - contesto el más grande de ellos .

-Felix , no era mi encargo ...Si Lugia no ha vuelto , podrías considerar que él ya le ha descubierto .

-Nunca nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello - replico el más joven .

-Nunca digas nunca mi querido Demetri , Zoe fue capas de descubrirlo conmigo . Tú eras su amigo , casi un hermano para él y le vas a traicionar quitándole a la mujer que ama , como él lo ha hecho conmigo.

-Él amo nos espera .¿ Estas dispuesto a desobedecer sus ordenes?- le pregunto Felix a Demetri , el vampiro yacía clavado al suelo ,con los nudillos cerrados y su rostro pensativo .

-¿Qué quiere Aro con Brandon? - replique rompiendo el silencio . Note como los ojos de tres feroces vampiros estaban sobre mi , que aún me encontraba sentada en mi antiguo lugar.

-No lo se , nunca sabremos los planes del amo - contesto Demetri con amabilidad .

Una ola de confusión nos azoto a los cuatro , por un lado Lucas lo sabía todo , era tan fácil ver sus ojos y saber lo que pensaba , por otro Felix se encontraba impaciente aunque Demetri seguía debatiéndose entre la muerte de su hermano del alma o las ordenes de su amo.

-Todos iremos detrás de ambos ,sabes . No van a lograr escapar de aquí . Demetri tus actos te costaran la vida al igual que a ti , Lucas. Han sido la decepción del amo , ¿ por qué eso debería cambiar ahora?.

-Si tan solo entendieras por un momento-grito Demetri -. Él solo le quiere a ella por su don , nunca le hemos significado nada ... Nos ha utilizado y aún sabiendo eso me sometí a sus ordenes , pero no hoy . La vida de mi amigo esta en juego , y aunque solo somos primos lejanos , la tarea de elegir entre la familia y los Vulturi , no es nada difícil en este caso .

-No tendre compasión en romperte el cuello - contesto Felix con brusquedad .Sus sadicos ojos calleron sobre mi , y cuando me percate de los hechos , yacía entre sus brazos , mientras corría a toda velosidad entre la multitud.

-Ven aquí - ordeno Lucas extendiendo su mano en dirección a Felix , quien se detuvo por un segundo y retomo la ruta en dirección a Lucas-. Sus poderes hacían estremecer a cualquiera que dudara enfrentárlo , una parte de mi ser se encontraba agradecida a semejante inmunidad pero por otro lado pensaba ¿ que seria capaz de hacer conmigo?.

Demetri se encontraba a su lado , estaba dispuesto al cien por ciento traicionarles , dándonos un buen punto a nuestro favor , pero ¿ ellos vendran por nosotros en este momento? , sentía temor al saber que los Vulturis no descansarían hasta acabar con nosotros . Dos mundos estarían en guerra tan solo por el hecho de mi inmortalidad , decidiendo algo por mi . Ni siquiera podía pretender ser dueña de mis elecciones .

Baje de sus paralizados brazos y corrí al lado de Lucas , quien seguía observandole con ojos grandes . Sabía que no tendría piedad con él , y que las personas que nos rodean no eran una oposición para sus tomadas decisiones .

-Le has sido muy útil , pero hasta aqui has llegado - susurro mientras en un dulce movimiento destroso su cuello . Tape mis ojos , no deceaba soñar con aquel momento , solo escuchaba los murmullos de ambos y el olor que despedia ese cuerpo al ser quemado en medio de una enseguesida multitud.

* * *

**Brandon pov**

Todo era tan extraño , mi amada entre mis brazos temblaba y el vampiro de capa dorada corría aún más rápido que yo . No conocía sus intensiones pero si sabía su don ahora que podía verlo , nunca había conocido a nadie con el don de la invisibilidad , no le conocia , su rostro se encontraba tapado , su voz me era muy familiar , pero no para pensar en que fuera él , el que corría delante mio .

Las escaleras comenzaban a bajar mientras notaba la antigua estructura que nos rodeaba , todo estaba completamente igual a lo que había visto hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era humano . Solía estar aquí con mis padres , y tan solo al recordarlos la agonía me invadió por completo, el recuerdo de los ratos juntos en este lugar me atormentaban mientras llevaba al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos .

Corría sin saber cual iba a ser el fin del recorrido , pero por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ese vampiro . Sentía que de alguna manera estábamos conectados el uno al otro . Las escaleras se detuvieron a mis pies cuando por fin logre llegar a destino . El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado , las paredes estaban pintadas de un extraño color dorado con bordes negros , tenía el aspecto de un antiguo palacio del siglo xv , nunca había llegado hasta aquí , y en estos momentos todo formaba parte de una grata sorpresa .

-Ven - musito el vampiro , refiriendose a Zoe . Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al notar como ella caminaba sin temor alguno hacía él .

-Brandon , ven por aquí - dijo conduciendome hacía una pequeña sala .Una inquietante sensación cubrió mi ser mientras observaba el lugar al cual estaba siendo conducido . Todo era tan cálido y acogedor , parecía estar en mi casa con los mios , nunca antes me había sentido así en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie , excepto a mi novia .

Al llegar abrió una enorme puerta e ingresamos al pequeño cuarto , donde enormes asientos nos esperaban . Los tres nos encontrábamos solos en ese lugar , pero en el aire se podía persivir el efluvio de centenares de vampiros , que andaban dando vueltas por aquí .El hombre tomo asiento justo delante de mi y a su lado Zoe seguía de pie , sus ojos se encontraron con los mios confundiéndome aún más .

-Es la hora , se acabaron los secretos - musito tocando el cabello de Zoe .

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte en voz baja y con la mirada puesta en él.

-Me refiero a los engaños que te han traído hacía aquí , recuerdas todo con extrema precisión y eso me agrada y más aún cuando te des cuenta de a quien tienes en frente tuyo ... Descubrirás que tú vida solo ha sido un engaño , el que tú mismo has decidido vivir ... Me has olvidado pero yo no a ti- murmuro entre dientes . Sus palabras calaron mis huesos y en ese momento revelo su rostro ante mi . Era exactamente igual a la ultima vez que le había visto , había pasado tanto tiempo pero mis recuerdos estaban intactos ... Me puse de pie con los nudillos cerrados , dudando en caer sobre él y abrazarle , pero aún me encontraba bajo los efectos de la sorpresa y la mitad de mi cuerpo yacía clavado en el suelo .

-No ...No puede ser , ¿en verdad eres tú?- pregunte aún sabiendo la contestación que iba a recibir de su parte . Extendió sus brazos hacía mi y lentamente me envolvió en ellos .No había olvidado sus cálidos abrazos que solía darme cuando aún era tan solo un niño , pero todo seguía siendo tan confuso aunque sabía que no era un sueño ...

-Hijo , no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento ... Tú madre estaría tan contenta de poder verte en este día , pero ...- su voz se corto en cuanto mi ser entendió que ella había fallecido , habían sido siglos lo que había vivido con ese pensamiento , que mis padres estaban muertos . Había logrado superarlo , y la sorpresa de su muerte no causo alarmarme en lo más mínimo ... Solo una mueca de dolor cruzo por nuestros rostros .

-¿Como estas vivo? , si yo he visto cuando te han llevado ...

-Es solo una idea de la que tú creías ser víctima , Brandon . Siempre he estado contigo en mi forma invisible ... Pero hay muchas cosas de las que aún no estas al tanto.

-Deseo saberlo todo - respondí tomando asiento a su lado .

-El día en que nos llevaron a tú madre y a mi al campo de concentración , la farsa más grande de la historia de nuestro país , fue la misma noche donde ella murió en manos de los Vulturis y yo tan solo he sobrevivido , escapando día y noche a esta terrible situación a la que me sometieron ...No quería volver a casa por ti , no sabiendo que aún no podía controlar mi sed , pero fue hace diez años cuando decidí buscarte y desde ese entonces no me he separado de ti .

-¿Si has estado conmigo todo este tiempo como es que mi don no te detecto?.

-Nadie puede detectarlo , tú no puedes usar tu don para copiar el mio , y me he dado cuenta de que la familia de Zoe también es inmune a el . Nadie puede hacer nada contra mi cuando les soy invisible .

-No ... no ...Nada de esto parece ser cierto - respondí cuando él aún se encontraba a mi lado.

-Brandon , hijo...Comprendo tú confusión , en tú lugar sentiría lo mismo , pero aquí me tienes ...¿Podrías acaso desconfiar de tú padre ? , y creer que tú progenitor te ha engañado- contesto y esa fracción de segundo mi mundo se dio vueltas , él era real , no podría dudar de una de las personas a quien amaba , pero sabiendo que sus razones le llevaron a desaparecer y ocultarse de mi , mi fuero interno no encontraba la explicación a todo , necesita saber más , más sobre ellos ...Los que me habían engañado desde que me uní a su guardia . Mire los ojos felices de mi padre , quien yacía cómodo sobre uno de los asientos que allí habían . No podía sacar mis ojos de él , ella se encontraba allí , pero en ese momento le sentí distante , un sentimiento extraño me alejaba de ella , algo oscuro dentro de su ser , algo que mis ojos podían ver , pero que mis labios no se animaban a pronunciar . Recapacite por un momento y decidí no prestarle atención e ignorarla por unos minutos .

-No dudo de ti , solo tengo mis dudas respecto a lo que me acabas de decir ...Necesito saber todo ..Y aún así , cuando lo sepa mis dudas seguirán en su lugar.

-Solo necesito tú ayuda ; ellos ignoran mi existencia , creen que fallecí hace décadas , pero sigo aquí , esperando a que algún día vuelvas a considerarme tú padre nuevamente - explico y en ese momento un escalofrío aún más frió que mi cuerpo recorrió mi ser .

-Siempre seras mi padre , nunca dudes de eso , ya es un hecho el que estés vivo y no pienso quitarte de mi vida en estos momentos .

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que sonrió , su sonrisa blanca como la nieve estaba intacta , era exactamente igual a lo que yo recordaba de mis días humanos , cuando ambos eramos felices aún siendo pobres . La riqueza que nos rodeaba se convertía poco a poco en algo estrecho a lo que ambos no necestábamos recurrir , en aquellos días cuando el hambre nos golpeaba en el rostro , lo hubiéramos deseado todo , hasta hubiéramos estado dispuestos a cambiar nuestras vida , sin saber que la de otros estaba predestinada a sucumbir su ultimo suspiro por saciar nuestra sed .Todo se había convertido en lo que nunca hubiera imaginado creer ni soñar , la pesadilla había tenido un fin agradable donde la oscuridad se convertía en luz y entre los abismos de las tinieblas las manos de ambos levantaron mi alma . Era feliz por primera vez al darme cuenta de que lo tenia todo ...Todo lo que un hombre deseaba en la vida ..Un amor , mi padre , riqueza e inmortalidad, lo ultimo que alguien podía esperar tener , estaría con ellos el resto de mi vida ..Iría en contra de su madre por convertirla en mi inmortal esposa y no me interesaba apoderarme de un alma inocente , por ella estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Vas a odiarme - musito quitandome de la cabeza todos aquellos raros pensamientos .

-¿Qué dices? , como crees que podría odiarte .

Sin decir una ultima palabra que explicaran sus raras acusaciones , se levanto de su lugar y lentamente camino hacía ella . Zoe extendió su mano y ambos caminaron hacía el centro de la sala , frente a mi se encontraban las dos personas más importantes de mi existencia , por las cuales daría la vida si fuera preciso , pero aún sabiendo la gran mentira de todo decidí observar detalladamente . El latido de su corazón se desvaneció en el aire al igual que su cálida sonrisa , su ser se apago cuando reconocí que aún estaba de pie . Sus ojos lentamente se convertían en dos gotas insignificantes de color ámbar .

El tiempo en que me llevo darme cuanta del engaño fue el mismo en que le reconocí , no le había olvidado , pero los motivos para romperle el cuello en un suave movimiento hacían que mi boca se inundara de ponzoña.

Todo sucedió tan rápido , pero no para mis ágiles ojos , ellos captaron todo en cámara lenta , podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no estaba dispuesto a detenerme . Los labios de mi padre gritaban algo a lo que mis oídos no estaban dispuestos a escuchar , pero si podía verle allí en el suelo. Entre mis manos y debajo de mi, la entrometida vampiro que años atrás se desvivia por seducirme, temblaba y suplicaba por su vida . Sus ojos rojos se abrían y clamaban piedad mientras que mis manos accedieron a su petición sin que mi ser quisiera dejarle vivir .

Un suave tirón salvo su vida , me di cuenta de que mi padre le había salvado de mi cuando me alejo de su cuerpo . Era más fuerte que yo , y lo sabía , no lucharía con él por algo insignificante para mi como lo era ella . No merecía las cuentas de sus engaños pero debía abrir los oídos y escuchar su versión , la que tal vez salvara la vida de ella.

Me percate de los hechos y me hice a un lado para analizar lentamente todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por mi cabeza , las imagenes y los hechos danzaban entre si confundiendo la realidad con la versión de un engaño al cual me había sometido sin previo aviso , debía saber el por que de las cosas , le conocía bastante bien como para dudar de él , nunca había hecho cosas sin tener alguna buena razón , pero cuando el recuerdo de su rostro de porcelana entre mis brazos cruzo mi mente , me di cuenta de que Zoe nunca había aparecido en mi vida para alejarme de ella .

-¿Donde esta la verdadera? - grite desafiante y lleno de odio-. El rostro de mi padre se encontraba sin ningún tipo de expresión , estaba calmado a mi lado con sus manos aún en mis brazos , sus actos me eran indiferentes , trataba de ser paciente y esperar sus respuestas .Los segundos fueron eternos , sus rostros se crispaban y mi impaciencia aumentaba aún más .

-Puedo explicarlo - comenzo Lugia diciendo-. Me limite a contestarle , tan solo asentí con la cabeza para que continuara .

-Los Vulturis me habían enviado por Zoe , el motivo lo desconozco . El día en que fui por ella al hospital me di cuenta de que había escapado contigo , entonces tome su lugar para no levantar sospechas , al igual que lo estuve haciendo estos últimos días . Lucas estaba conmigo , le traicione , confió en mi en el momento menos oportuno . Cuando tú padre apareció frente a mi pidiendo que te salvara la vida , no dude ni un minuto en traicionarles .

-Mientes - replique en voz baja .

-No Brandon , no es así . Ella tiene su versión de las cosas al igual que la tengo yo . Los Vulturis necesitan a Zoe , querían que tú fueras a verles para retenerte allí así ella iría por ti , pero le hemos ganado la partida a Aro y su comité.

-No , por Dios no se han dado cuenta que solo lograron alejarme de ella.

-Lo se , Lucas la tiene en su poder . Desea vengarse de ti , se que a estas alturas ella debe estar en el castillo- muermuro Lugia con desden .

Sus palabras herían mi ser , ¿ como podía existir un ser tan antipático como lo era ella para mi? , me amaba y lo sabía , quería destruir a la razón de mi existencia para así tomar su lugar . Las cosas daban giros inesperados , iban de mal en peor , y la resistencia que frenaban mis actos lentamente iban desapareciendo cuando una que otra palabra salia de sus venenosos labios .

-La has mandado a una muerte segura , las cosas no pueden quedar así , necesito encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde .

-Te ayudare - contesto Lugia con gran impaciencia .

-No necesito de ti , ¿sabes cuando pagaría por enloquecer en estos momentos y arrebatar tú vida ?.

-No lo se , pero daría todo lo que tengo por que tú seas feliz .

-Entonces piensatelo por un momento , mi única felicidad en esta vida es Zoe , sin ella espero morir en manos de quien sea .

El silencio se hizo remoto en aquel momento , todo era muy lejano , bastante para comprender lo que en verdad debía hacer ...Las rutas diferentes que ambos habíamos tomado era un largo trecho a recorrer si quería verle nuevamente , tan solo por que era la razón que me mantenía con vida quería verle o por el simple hecho de que se había convertido en la mujer de mis sueños y la dueña de mi alma ¿ cuando estaba dispuesto a dar por nuestro amor?

-No eres el único que desea venganza ¿sabes? .Ellos también me han arrebatado a tú madre , cometen injusticias a toda hora , y no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo más . Ahora que tú estas aquí conmigo a salvo , la decisión esta tomada , una guerra se avesina entre dos mundos iguales . Tú elijes , hijo , _¿de que lado de la linea estas?..._

_

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores gracias nuevamente por leer esta entrega de mi fic ... si teneis alguna duda o pregunta no dudes en dejarme un review y respondere todo besos ...**  
_


	21. Visiones

Brandon Pov

Las decisiones habían sido tomadas, eran duras y lo reconocía pero él cobraría la vida de la mujer de mis sueños si no actuaba de inmediato .Por otra parte la vida de mi madre había caído entre sus manos y millones de injusticias a las que no estaba dispuesto dejar pasar, no esta vez . No conocía a su ejercito, pero confiaba en mi padre, él nunca hubiera planeado todo esto si no tuviera con que atacar. Él era fuerte y su don imparable ¿habría algo de lo que podría desconfiar?

-Estaré contigo en esta - le declare. Al instante sus ojos reflejaron la felicidad que podía sentir en este caso el padre más feliz del mundo al ver que su único hijo decidía entrar en una guerra a su lado.

Las puertas de la pequeña sala se abrieron haciendo entrar una fría brisa, rara a la vez pero con un extraño mensaje. En aquel momento descubri que mis ilusiones de verle allí estaban por el suelo y el saber que el engaño aún estaba en mi garganta como un nudo que me asfixiaba lentamente, debía salir de mi mente el recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido con la impostora .Mi confusión me alteraba cada vez más pero necesitaba contenerme, si no quería cometer alguna locura. La razón de mi existencia aún se hallaba con vida en alguna parte del mundo, y era mi deber encontrarle antes que Aro lo hiciera.

Él joven al que reconocí de inmediato, yacía de pie con los brazos a ambos lados de su grueso cuerpo. Recordé las tardes que solía salir de caza con él , cuando aún tan solo éramos dos peones de los Vulturis , no me parecía raro verle aquí , ya que su única hermana había sido la causante de mi euforia . Vi como mi padre lentamente se acercaba a él con la mano extendida para tomar la suya , Caleb por el contrario no alejaba su vista de mi , le era demasiado raro creer que podía ser el verdadero hijo de un viejo vampiro solitario , pero la realidad de los hechos debió abrumarle y su mirada lentamente cayo al suelo.

-Amo , la familia Cullen ha llegado - dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo , que para nada reflejaba los nervios como lo hacía su cuerpo , mi padre encantado camino a su encuentro mientras que mi mente daba millones de vueltas al asunto , al recordar la ultima vez que les había visto .Todos estaban allí , hasta Jacob , a quien nunca me imagine ver al lado de Renesmee .Sus caras mostraban la gran sorpresa que se llevaron al ver las instalaciones donde se encontraban , y al darse cuenta que otro estilo de vida era posible .Emmett y Rosalie abrieron los ojos como platos al verme allí parado junto a Lugia , quien no mostraba ningún signo de simpatía hacía ellos.

-Phobos, es un verdadero placer estar en vuestra casa - murmuro Carlisle ante mi padre, quien gustoso extendió su mano y tomo la de él , Carlisle presento a toda su familia mientras decidí salir de allí, no quería estar junto a ellos, no después de lo que había sucedido, pero Edward no me dejaría tranquilo. Corrió detrás de mi , casi a mi par tratando de descubrir lo que mi mente trataba de ocultar , no me encontraba gustoso con su presencia cerca mió, tampoco tenia ánimos ni fuerzas para establecer una comunicación mental, solo me limite a hablar con mi boca , dejando a mi mente tranquila . Se acerco lo más que pudo cuando pare mi marcha frente a un gran muro decorado con flores rojas , puso una mano sobre mi hombro y sus ojos buscaron los míos . Al igual que yo mostraba todos los signos de preocupación, se notaba dolido y algo alterado por la repentina desaparición de su sobrina y amor de mi vida, Zoe Cullen.

-Alice, nos ha guiado hacía aquí - comenzó diciendo.-Ella los ha visto a todos, desconocíamos que tú padre estuviera con vida.

-Gracias al cielo, así lo es.

-Necesitamos unir fuerzas para detener a Aro .Alice le ha podido ver, vienen hacía aquí-musito. Sus ojos relampaguearon de furia y mis hombros se curvaron automáticamente escapando de su mano.

-Era algo prácticamente lógico el hecho que vengan por nosotros , pero ¿ qué podríamos hacer sabiendo que Zoe esta con él?

-No, no esta con él, Demetri le tiene y va a traerla junto a ti.

-¿Demetri?- pregunte con gran sorpresa, nunca hubiera imaginado que mi hermano del alma y amigo, iba a traerla de vuelta.

-Así es, están en camino hacía aquí, Alice cree que esta misma noche llegaran, ahora mientras tanto solo podemos planear estrategias. La guerra se aproxima.

-Así lo creo. Aún no he visto el ejército con el que cuenta mi padre.

-Ni yo , pero confió en que nos ayudara . Zoe es fundamental para los Vulturis y hay que detenerle como a de lugar.

-En más de una ocasión me he preguntado ¿de que va todo esto? ¿Por qué le quieren a ella?

-Va en una larga historia, la cual si quieres puedo contarte en este preciso momento- respondío y yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza para que Edward siga hablando. Se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas tensas al igual que sus manos, sus labios se entreabrieron mientras sus ojos evaluaban mi rostro el cual no sabía en que estado se encontraba ante tanta información.

-Los verdaderos padres de Zoe habían sido llevado engañados por Heidi, hacía los Vulturis . Ellos suplicaron por sus vidas, Aro acepto dejarlos libres por el hecho de que Lirio , llevaba en su vientre a Zoe . Les hizo prometer de que no revelarían el secreto pero luego se arrepintió de su decisión y mando a Demetri y Lucas por ellos . El día en que ellos llegaron a Forks para asesinarles fue el mismo en que Zoe nació. Pero ellos no murieron , Carlisle les convirtió y al ver que no podían cuidar de su bebe , les pidieron a Carlisle que cuidara de ella . Rosalie decidió hacerse cargo de Zoe y adoptarla como su hija .

-Pero esto no termina aquí , Aro , al ver que Demetri y Lucas volvían con las manos vacías , decidió ir él mismo a tratar el asunto , cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a Zoe , en venganza , Alice tubo una visión , cuando ella sea convertida tendrá el don más poderosos jamás se halla conocido .

-¿Y de que va ese don?- pregunte algo incrédulo por la sorpresa con la que me había tomado todo.

-No lo especifico su visión, no sabemos que es, pero Aro tiene interés en conocerlo y más ahora que ella es adulta. Para le seria perfecto convertirle ahora.

-¿Sus verdaderos padres donde están?

-El lugar especifico no lo se, pero andan dando vueltas por el mundo como unos mas de nuestra especie. No pueden volver, no ahora que ella continua siendo humana, seria muy peligroso para su vida, ellos aún no logran controlar su sed- dijo en un tono bajo de voz, sus palabras calaban mis huesos al saber que un ejercito de sádicos vampiros estaban detrás de ella, la mujer que hacía que cada día viviera por su amor. Nunca me había imaginado que seria de mi si llegara a perderle, pero me di cuenta en ese instante que moriría sin ella. Lo era todo para mí, desde lo más bello hasta el gran amor de mi vida. Edward escuchaba en voz alta cada uno de mis pensamientos, por lo que decidió alejarse de mí, para que tuviera un poco más intimidad mental.

Las horas pasaban y mi desesperación aumentaba cada vez más. La voz de mi padre retumbaba en mis oídos, podía escuchar todo lo que se hablaba desde la otra sala y estuve al tanto de nuestras posiciones de ataque sin estar presente en la conversación. Lo entendía todo por primera vez en la vida, había sido sometido a un terrible engaño , mi ingenuidad costaría las lagrimas de mi amada cuando supiera que habría hecho el amor con otra mujer. La amaba y no le ocultaría nada por más grave que fuera , mi deber era decirle toda la verdad , corriendo el riesgo de que me abandonara ¿estaría dispuesto sabiendo las consecuencias?.

-¿Brandon?- pregunto la vos de Alice desde la entrada.

-Si , Alice , aquí estoy .

-Se por lo que estáis pasando de veras lo siento, pero ella esta en camino...No le he visto precisamente a Zoe más bien vi las dediciones que ha tomado Demetri .

-Lo se, me lo ha dicho Edward . No es eso lo que me preocupa en estos momentos, más bien es algo a lo que no puedo escapar.

-Puedes confiar en mi -susurro apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Le he engañado sin saberlo, estuve con Lugia - murmure y la voz se me corto en el momento que miles de frases saldrían sin compasión de mi boca al nombrar el nombre de la impostora.

-Eso no lo tomara como un engaño, te ama demasiado, y le conozco muy bien para estar segura que te perdonara.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunte con una gota de entusiasmo en la voz. Alice se inclino en el suelo al tiempo que suspiro y sus ojos dorados se posaron fijamente en los míos. Una mueca agradable invadió sus labios para convertirse en una sonrisa que lo confirmaba todo.

-He estado a su lado toda su vida, le conozco demasiado, más que su madre , diría yo .

-Alice , las cosas no me quedan claras del todo, la versión de mi padre y las de Edward fueron demasiadas breves , ¿tú me dirías la verdad?- dije en un tono de voz suave.

-Te diré la verdad , la única , la que siempre le hemos ocultado a mi sobrina , la que nunca merecía saber hasta hoy . Cuando Aro iba a asesinarle la visión de Zoe convertida en vampiro cruzo mi mente, le vi perfectamente , era hermosa y delicada .No actuaba como una neófita desesperada por la sangre , tomaba todo con calma y en sus brazos tenia un bebe . Un hermoso niño mortal, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello como la miel. Esa fue la única vez que le vi con tanta presición , mis otras escasas visiones sobre ella solo eran simples nubes.

-¿Has dicho un bebe?- dije algo alterado.

-Pues si, un bebe . Pero siempre tuve la duda de que si era su hijo o no , ya que no se parecían en nada .

Se sentó a mi lado y por unos minutos ambos quedamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos sin decir absolutamente nada , las cosas estaban claras , aunque no del todo . Necesitaba saber de donde provenía ese bebe , probablemente no seria suyo , pero ¿ por que ella le cargaría siendo una neófita?, ¿seria tan fuerte para estar cerca de un humano sin dañarlo?. Recorvada el tiempo que me había llevado controlarme, y hasta estos días era algo un poco difícil hacerlo , ya que había asesinado a algunas personas en el ultimo mes .

El suspiro de Alice me trajo de vuelta a la tierra al darme cuenta que no estaba solo, ella seguía allí , probablemente queriendo apaciguar mi culpa , la que hasta que no viera a Zoe no desaparecería por completo . Cada vez más preguntas se formulaban en mi mente , no lograba entender las cosas por más vueltas que le diera al asunto.

Le mire a los ojos y note que su mirada estaba ida, posiblemente se encontraba teniendo alguna visión. Me quede allí a su lado sentado en el suelo esperando a que hablara , pero cuando levante la mirada todos los Cullen , mi padre , Lugia y Caleb yacían de pie junto a mi , pero sus miradas estaban puestas en Alice que aún no se recobrada de sus visiones , pero Edward lo veía todo como ella lo hacía . Al instante que mire a Edward fue el mismo en el que comencé a ver dentro de la mente de Alice , sus imágenes eran borrosas y escasas pero muy impotentes al momento de encontrarle alguna lógica , solo ella sabía con exactitud de que iban .

-Félix a muerto - grito al tiempo que se puso de pie.

-Alice , dinos que sucede - exclamo Carlisle , quien se encontraba al lado de su esposa Esme .

-Planeaba llevar a Zoe al castillo, para que Aro le convirtiera, pero Demetri y un joven, no se quien es, le han rescatado.

-Lucas - murmure cuando vi su rostro en su mente .

-¿Le conoces?-oí preguntar a Alice .

-Si y muy bien - respondí . Edward me observaba fijamente mientras los horribles recuerdos transcurrían en mi mente , nunca me había perdonado que asesinara a sus padres y por ser el culpable de que él ahora sea un inmortal más . Buscaba venganza y lo sabía , el único motivo que le detuvo todo este tiempo había sido mi don , sabía que seria una lucha igualada cuando copiara su don , y que ambos moriríamos en el intento.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una fea mueca de desaprobación y en ese momento Alice volvió a hablar.

-Solo hay algo raro aquí . Lo que vi ya ha pasado hace horas , no lo he visto antes que suceda , ese vampiro, Lucas , esta controlando mis visiones .

-Controla las acciones de las personas, puede hacer que hagas, pienses o creas lo que el desea.

-Es muy poderoso - agrego Lugia.

-Desea unirse a ti - respondió Alice dirigiéndose a mi padre .

-Pues si es así , nos será de mucha ayuda .

Fulmine con la mirada a mi padre quien sin darse cuenta de mis reacciones seguía con los ojos puestos en el piso. No podía aceptarle aquí , no sabiendo que esto solo desencadenaría una gran batalla dentro de este lugar .Él buscaba venganza y yo en cambio buscaba tener a Zoe otra vez en mis brazos , lugar de donde nunca debió salir .Veía sus boca murmurar y como poco a poco cada uno de los que allí se encontraban se iban dispersanron en otras salas del gran palacio . Nuevamente volví a quedar solo con Alice , el don de leer mentes se había dispersado rápidamente de mi , y eso era uno de mis mayores problemas en aquellos momentos , el hecho de no poder ver las visones de Alice , me frustraba demasiado , pero tome todo con calma .

-No planea pelearse contigo - dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio que había abarcado ya media hora.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?.

-Me lo esta diciendo, traerá a Zoe sana y salva hacía aquí.

-Alice no lo entiendes - conteste mirando sus ojos fijamente. -Él nunca ha hecho nada sin un propósito o alguna ventaja. Algo planea hacer.

Lo dudo por un momento y note como todo su cuerpo se tenso ante mi escalofriante mirada, la cual solo mostraba odio, rabia y rencor por él vampiro que planeaba matarme . Aunque yo había sido el culpable de sus desgracias y lo asumía pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ser yo el que se encontrara junto a ella. Desgraciadamente eso no podía ser posible y debía ser paciente y esperar las pocas horas que faltaban para verle nuevamente.

-Se esta enamorando de ella - replico en voz baja pero no tan baja para que los otros vampiros del palacio le escucharan . Tinieblas fluyeron en mi mente como un gran mar y era más oscuro que la mismísima noche, sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente y solo podía ver a Rosalie junto a Alice, enfurecida como estaba solo notaba la forma en que esta se ponía cada vez que Alice negaba algo con la cabeza. Mis oídos se taparon y solo me quede en mi propio mundo ,en el que deseaba nunca salir . Mi peor enemigo, el que velaba por mi muerte a toda hora estaba enamorado de la misma mujer que yo, la historia de rivalidades entre ambos parecía nunca acabarse , al parecer se remontaría por toda la eternidad pero aún así pelearía por ella , no seria capas de dejarle ganar , le mataría sin piedad pero solo me detendría por ella . Si Zoe tan solo me lo pidiera me marcharía para siempre y le dejaría ser feliz junto a Lucas, no era egoísta y nunca lo había sido ...Pero el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez perdería a la única mujer que en verdad ame , hacía que mi ser se estremeciera y una sensación de deja vu recorría mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies .

-Alice, ¿estas segura que has visto eso? , no puede ser, ya bastante tenia con que él estuviera con ella - dijo Rosalie apuntándome con un dedo , le fulmine con la mirada al tiempo que me puse de pie para observar a Alice , que seguía viendo cosas.

-No puedes impedirnos estas juntos, ¿sabes? - respondí ante sus acusaciones .

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dado el poder de desafiarme? - respondió mientras note que me observaba con una mirada envenenada y llena de ira.

-Mira Rosalie ,no quiero discutir este tema contigo, creo que Zoe ya ha cumplido la edad suficiente para ser dueña de sus desiciones .

-Lo se , pero aún así , ¿cuestionas mi autoridad sobre ella?.

-No claro que, no solo quiero aclarar que ni tú ni nadie lograra se pararnos .

-Brandon tú eres un.....- en ese momento su voz se corto al notar que los brazos de Emmett le tomaban de la cintura llevándola a rastras de la habitación donde nos encontrabamos .Rosalie se libero de sus brazos y desapareció voluntariamente mientras que Emmett se encamino hacía mi.

-Discúlpala , solo quiere protegerle . Siempre ha querido que nuestra hija tenga otro tipo de vida diferente a este , pero aparecisteis tú , siendo un vampiro al igual que toda su familia , y sabiamos que su destino estaba marcado .Rosalie solo intenta escapar del destino , por ningun motivo en el mundo desea que su hija sea convertida .Tenemos demasiada información de que los Vulturis vendrán por ella y que ese día todos moriremos- susurro.

-Alice eso no me lo has dicho.

-Pues no hubo ocasión - contesto sonriendo .

-Entonces cuéntame la parte que me perdido de la historia- replique . Ella encantada asintió con la cabeza y en una fracción de segundo comenzó a hablar.

-He visto que la noche antes de que Zoe sea convertida , una gran guerra se desatara entre nosotros y los Vulturis , todos moriremos y Zoe será transformada por Aro , quien se apoderara de su vida .

-Entonces para que pelear - grite algo eufórico . Los brazos de Emmett tomaron los míos tratando de hacerme entrar en razón y lo lograron.

-Mis visiones no siempre son acertadas , sabes .

-No puedo dejar que ella sea transformada de esa manera .

-Lo sabemos por eso queremos salvarle , y haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance . Debemos desafiar en el destino no en los Vulturis.

-Aro a enviado a Jane y Alec por Félix . Saben que este a muerto .

-¿Veras cuando tomen la dedición?- pregunte .

-Pues si , lo veré bastante claro .Por otro lado Zoe esta muy cerca de nosotros en un par de horas estará de vuelta aquí .

Mi mente comenzaba a abrumarme llenando mi cabeza de pensamientos abstractos a la realidad. La sensación de que le perdería para siempre recorría mi ser clavando pequeñas puñaladas a mi frió y duro cuerpo , pero así mismo le sentía . Cada dolor punzante en mi cuerpo me llevaban cada vez más hacía un abismo del que si me dejaba llevar nunca saldría de allí con vida , y la vida era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos si pretendía salvar a mi novia de las garras de los Vulturis.

Pretendía alejarme por un momento de la realidad de los hechos todo era confuso y por un momento necesitaba no pensar en nada ...Absolutamente nada . Sin decir una palabra corrí hacía la superficie, pase por el lado de todos y sus miradas cautivaron mi cuerpo , el cual no mostraba signo alguno de detenerse .Ninguno se animo a venir conmigo , ni mi padre quien quedo sorprendido ante mi reacción ,mi desesperación parecía ser más abundante que la de los demás . El cielo estaba completamente iluminado por una extensa luna , y las estrellas resplandecían como pequeñas luciérnagas , las cuales se merecían toda la admiración .

Corría sin rumbo por las calles desiertas sin importarme si alguien lograba verme , romper una de las tantas reglas que ya había roto no podría hundirme más de lo que ya estaba. Recordaba el día de mi conversión justo en el momento en que me encontraba en el mismo callejón , donde una noche mi vida cambio eternamente , desde esa noche quede petrificado en el cuerpo de un joven de veintiún años. En mis primeros meses como neófito había perdido completamente el respeto por la raza humana, y ahora había roto mis propias reglas al enamorarme de una humana . Nunca podré entender la razón que me llevo a fijar mis sentimientos en ella , toda la vida había tenido a la mujer que deseara , a las cuales no podía mirar con ojos enamorados solo eran simples platos que saciaban mi sed .Pero todo había sucedido tan rápido , basto solo con verle aquel día en mi clase para enamorarme por completo . ¿Había sido amor a primera vista o el destino nos uniría?

Las respuestas daban vueltas en mi cabeza pero no podía encontrar la exacta en aquel momento cuando la imagen de un futuro conflicto entraba en mi mente .No podía frenar lo que vendría sobre nosotros , ni siquiera podía pretender salir de allí con vida , una vida que no quería si ella no estaba a mi lado . Le necesitaba para seguir vivo , y si ella llegara a perecer , estaría a merced de los Vulturis para que hicieran de mi lo que desearan.

La muerte era inevitable , aún sabiendo que iba a llegar hacía mi , decidí pelear por ella , por el enorme amor que le tenía . Alice lo había visto todo antes de que sucediera , sabía muy bien que todos allí íbamos a morir y que tan solo Zoe sobreviviera a esa masacre y seria convertida , pero nunca estaba de más intentar cambiar el futuro , al que siempre le he temido .

Mis pensamientos cada día alteraban mi conducta , me percate de que horas atrás hubiera asesinado a Lugia si tan solo mi padre no hubiera estado allí , ¿ qué más era capas de hacer?.Dominar mi naturaleza se había convertido en la tarea más difícil de mi existencia , me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy inestable , y actuaba como un niño caprichoso , y aunque lo era , mi único capricho seria eternamente Zoe.

-Si tan solo pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos y darte el ultimo de los besos antes de que muriera , si tan solo pudiera decirte por ultima vez lo mucho que te amo , y lo que para mi significas-grite al viento que arremetía contra mi , una suave brisa y extraña a la vez golpeo mi rostro haciéndome sentir la más tierna de las caricias.

-Lo harás , pero no será el ultimo beso ni la ultima vez que me dirás cuánto me amas – escuche susurras detrás mió .Automáticamente mi cuerpo giro sobre si mismo para verle allí parada , tan inocente y hermosa como siempre lo había estado . Sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y sus labios formaban una línea curvada dejando entrever una delicada sonrisa la cual salía de su interior. Corrió a mi encuentro rodeándome con sus calidos brazos, le tome de la cintura y procure buscar su rostro el cual yacía sumergido en mi hombro. Alzo la vista para encontrar su boca con la mía , marcando un beso voraz. Se estrechaba con más fuerza a mi , como si esta seria la ultima vez , pero no era hoy ni mañana pero pronto llegaría .

-No sabes lo mucho que he anhelado este momento, deseaba abrazarte besarte y decirte una vez más que eres el hombre de mi vida – dijo cuando sus labios se liberaron de los míos .Le aferre suavemente contra mi pecho, sentía su calor, el calor que jamás debí dejar de sentir por un instante.

-Te amo tanto , deseaba volver a sentirte otra vez contra mi , y ese bendito día ha llegado mi amor , esta es la noche en que podría jurarte lo que quisieras y darte de mi lo que anhelaras , pero no me pidas que mi amor por ti muera , por que antes lo haré yo.

-Nunca te pediré que dejes de amarme , solamente te pediría esta noche que me amaras como nunca antes lo has hecho.

-Eso puedo hacerlo sin que me lo pidas , pero debe haber algo más , algo que quieras de mi- dije en un tenue murmullo.

-Quiero que estés conmigo el resto de la eternidad- musito , y en ese momento todas mis especulaciones sobre la muerte cayeron sobre mi como un balde de agua fría , haciendo entrar en la realidad de que le abandonaría para siempre , no debía decirlo ni tampoco ocultarle cosas . ¿Acaso dejaría que mi destino afectara esta noche?

-No puedo jurarlo, pero tan solo ¿te conformarías sabiendo que mi amor por ti nunca morirá?- pregunte escondido en mi voz los sentimientos de miedo que en ese momento cayeron sobre mi.

-Por el momento si , pero promete que me lo dirás todo , algún día.

Mi fuero interno dudaba unos segundo en prometerlo o no , ese "algún día" hacía que lo tomara por el lado del futuro , un futuro en el cual no estaría con ella. Le mire a los ojos buscando alguna excusa que tapara el pozo en el cual me estaría hundiendo con ella si le decía la verdad , en ese momento cuando mis labios se abrieron para decirle que moriría pronto , ambos escuchamos una aclaración de garganta muy cerca de ella .

-Zoe , volveré al palacio .Debo hablar con Probos-dijo la voz a la cual reconocí de inmediato .

-Esta bien , nos veremos allí- respondió mi amada.

-Lucas , espera . Antes de que te vallas quiero decirte GRACIAS –canturrie .Rápidamente su mirada se poso en mi y en una fracción de segundo, se encontraba a mi lado , observándome más de cerca . La sorpresa en su rostro lo decía todo , nunca imaginaba que su mayor enemigo iba a darle las gracias . Pero lo había hecho.

-No ha sido nada – replico con una áspera voz. –Solamente he salvado ha una niña que intento salvarme a mi una vez.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte algo impresionado por su respuesta .

-Al fin y al cabo no lo sabes, pero no soy yo la persona indicada para decirte esto –dijo mientras desaparecía junto al eco de su voz . Zoe se alejo de mi unos cuantos centímetros para luego levantar la vista en busca de mis ojos. Su sonrisa huyo de su boca al igual que todas sus emociones.

-Yo había decidido entregarme a los Vulturis –musito al cabo de dos segundo. Sus palabras habían hecho que me quedara clavado al suelo, al escuchar de una tierna boca confesar una grave situación .

-¿Qué dices? , ¿ por qué harías eso?.

-Debía protegerte a ti y a mi familia, mi vida no significa nada si tú no estas en ella-dijo con una suave voz , la cual me llevo a actuar sin medida , le tome entre mis brazos y bese sus labios sin previo aviso . El saber que me amaba lo era todo para mí , pero la situación era diferente cuando se observaba detenidamente , ella había intentado dar su vida por mi , y ahora había llegado mi turno . Daría mi vida sin pensarlo por ella, por el amor incondicional que le tenia .

-Te amo demasiado para dejar que arriesgues tú valiosa vida por mi, en cambio soy yo quien la daría por ti .

-No, claro que no .Brandon, si tú mueres entonces iré contigo-grito desafiante .Sus nervios comenzaban a acelerar su pequeño corazón, el cual arremetía contra su pecho mientras que sus ojos verdes me observaba en busca de una fría respuesta de mi parte, pero no iba a dejar que mi naturaleza bruta arruinara este valioso momento , el cual parecía ser el ultimo.

-Iré al infierno y sabes muy bien que tú iras al cielo, estriamos separados el resto de la eternidad. ¿No seria más conveniente que tú siguieras viva y conservaras en tú memoria mi recuerdo?

-No… Pues no podría vivir tan solo con tú recuerdo. Sabiendo día y noche que un día te tuve pero luego por desiciones del destino te perdí. Conviérteme, hazlo ya. Quiero quemarme en las llamas del infierno junto a ti, sufriendo un eterno tormento pero a tú lado, eso lo es todo para mi. Podría pasar cualquier cosa estando a tú lado.

-Zoe, tú no sabes de lo que hablas. Nunca permitiría que fueras al infierno junto a mi, tú corazón es noble y tú eres un ángel, y un ángel se merece el paraíso.

-Brandon…-exclamo .Puse un dedo sobre sus labios dejando claro que esta conversación estaba terminada. Nunca me perdonaría robar su alma y condenarla al infierno de esa manera… Ella no lo merecía.

Le tome entre mis brazos y corrí lo mas rápido posible para llevarle de nuevo con su familia .En el camino mi mente decidió jugarme una mala pasada, mis pensamientos daban vueltas en torno al saber que estos serian nuestras dos ultimas noches juntos. En el amanecer del viernes estaría muerto , enterrado en un eterno tormento , el infierno.


	22. Muerte

Zoe Pov

Mi amado me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y corría hacía una dirección, la cual yo no conocía. Volver a verle, se había convertido en el deseo más grande que había tenido en toda mi vida, le necesitaba como así también necesitaba del aire para seguir viviendo. Brandon era una parte de mi, mi otra mitad, la que nunca hasta ahora había tenido conmigo. Nuestro amor iba más allá de toda conciencia e inocencia, ambos teníamos bien claro lo que queríamos, y eso era vivir por siempre uno con el otro. Nada importaba cuando estaba con él, pero mis pesadillas más fuertes habían tomado vida propia y se apoderaban de mí ser cada día. Nuevos sentimientos comenzaban a salir a flote de mi, quería ocultarlo pero ya no podía, era más fuerte que mi propia voluntad .Comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo, algo que ni mis propios labios podían explicar y mucho menos mi corazón, el cual latía por muchas personas a las que quería con todo mi ser, pero había uno nuevo en el, Lucas.

Aún no sabía cuando ni como sucedió, pero le quería, no era exactamente amor lo que sentía por él, pero un cariño muy fuerte comenzaba a asomarse en mi. Sus ojos decían lo que él jamás se animaría a decir, que me amaba, y el dolor más fuerte de mi alma era no serle correspondida . Un triangulo amoroso estaba punto de desatar la peor de las desgracias , no estaba del todo segura si decirle o no a Brandon , pero ¿ qué sucedería si se lo ocultara? .

-Llegamos a la casa de mi padre – dijo entre dientes, en ese instante cuando mis oídos escucharon esa dulce y tierna voz volví a la realidad de las cosas , él estaba conmigo y ahora nada ni nadie nos separaría. Observe cada detalle del gran palacio que tenia frente a mi , caminamos de la mano hasta llegar al pie de una enorme escalera antigua , la cual dirigía hacía un sótano .Me subió en su espalda y comenzó de nuevo a correr , esta vez lo hacía con suma delicadeza , parecía danzar en el aire . Tome una gran bocanada de aire y en ese instante un embriagador aroma azoto mi nariz y mi ser.

-Zoe, ¿qué haces? – grito a mis espaldas. En ese instante me percate que yacía en el suelo caminando hacía una dirección imaginaria, el aroma era como una droga que me atraía más y más , no encontraba un explicación para lo que me sucedía , pero mi cuerpo si . Quería llegar a como de lugar hacía la fuente de esa droga. No gire para mirar a Brandon , pero sentía que sus ojos estaban sobre mi , sentía sus pasos detrás mío y la confusión que sentía al verme actuar de esa manera , pero no lograba controlar mi cuerpo , caminaba sin sentido a tal punto que comencé a correr en busca de ese efluvio .

Llegue hasta una enorme puerta de madera de roble, sabía que el aroma provenía desde el otro lado, así que mis manos se dispararon hacía la manija que le abriría , pero no logre hacerlo , las manos de Brandon sujetaron fuertemente las mías , impidiéndome el paso. Sus ojos mostraban todos los signos de saber a donde me dirigía, pero sus labios se curvaban en una línea recta.

-Aléjate de allí – grito. Pero mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes .Quería salir de aquel lugar pero mis piernas no se movían y ni nariz seguís aspirando ese aroma , que en pocos segundos se había convertido en una droga para mi.

-No puedo hacerlo , Brandon necesito entrar- musite al tiempo que sus ojos encontraron los mios .Me tomo de la cintura al tiempo que mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a las manijas de la gran puerta , comenzó a tirar suavemente de mi para separarme , pero no lograria hacerlo sin antes arrancarme un brazo o romperme una costilla.

-Zoe , suéltate .

-No puedo hacerlo ,aléjate de mi. Necesito entrar.

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta, mis manos instintivamente se soltaron y caí sobre mi amado, él cual me atrapo en el aire antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo. Ante nosotros teníamos a un hombre pálido de cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar. El vampiro parecía agraciarse con nuestro comportamiento ya que una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez amenazante se reflejaba entre sus finos labios. En aquel momento sentí miedo , sabía que tenia que alejarme de él , pero mis piernas no respondían .

-¿Has traído la cena? , no sabía que en este lugar había servicio al cuarto – pregunto el vampiro .Note como los puños de Brandon se cerraban y como tomaba una postura defensiva , pero en cambio ese aroma embriagador se hacía cada vez más insoportable , a tal punto que de un salto me puse de pie y corrí hacía el. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo manipulado por él, no podía negarme a sus brazos y de alguna extraña manera necesitaba llegar a él.

Note como mi protector quedo paralizado en el suelo observando mi extraño comportamiento, en ese momento todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Corrí a los brazos del hombre de donde provenía ese efluvio dulce.

-Zoe….No- escuche decir a Lucas, quien yacía en el suelo conmigo en brazos. Mis ojos no habían podido captar el momento en que se arrojo sobre mi para evitar que le tocara .Me encontraba pegada contra su frío pecho, el cual calaba mis huesos. Me llevo una fracción de segundo darme cuenta de la locura que había estado a punto de cometer, pero no era yo misma en ese momento, una fuerza sobrenatural se había apoderado de mi débil cuerpo, sometiendome a ser una presa fácil.

Observe al extraño hombre que tenia en frente , lo note frustrado pero al mismo tiempo enojado por la repentina perdida de una presa , era un cazador y lo sabía , en cambio yo era demasiado débil para poder resistirle . Mi cuerpo se curvaba tratando de escapar de los brazos protectores de Lucas, mientras que Brandon sigilosamente se acercaba más y más a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y todo estallo en millones de fragmentos.

-Suéltala – grito mi novio, él cual tenía la mandíbula tensa y estaba listo para atacar con el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Y quien crees que podría obligarme a hacerlo? , al fin conoces mis sentimientos, ¿qué puedes hacer en contra de ello?- pregunto Lucas desafiante. Me alejo de su cuerpo y como un rayo de luz corrió al encuentro de mi verdadero amor, a quien había jurado matar con sus propias manos.

Una lucha igualada se desato en cuento se deshizo de mi, sobre mis ojos yacía una extensa venda la cual no me permitía ver la realidad de lo que sucedía ante mi, pero mis oídos dolían al escuchar el estruendo que provocaban sus cuerpos al golpearse. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente quería parar todo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, tampoco quería respirar, si lo hacía caería nuevamente en ese embrujo .Pero era débil, y cobarde para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos . Peleaban por un amor del pasado y por el nuevo amor del presente, al que yo misma había sometido a ambos. Les quería más que a mi propia vida, y estaba dispuesta a morir para no ver el fin de la pelea , sabía que uno de ellos caería y no seria tan fuerte para soportarlo .Era débil y cobarde .

Respire profundamente y sentí como mis pulmones ardían y mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. El hechizo volvía a mi nuevamente, todo parecía ser como antes y camine hacía él vampiro que me daría muerte. Abrió los brazos al ver mi reacción y una mueca de satisfacción se asomo en sus labios los cueles abrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos. No estaba dispuesta a soportar el dolor que me causaba ver a ambos combatir por el pasado y el presente. Paso por paso llegue a los brazos de mi verdugo, pero solamente un segundo salvo mi vida.

Mi padre y mis tíos Jasper y Edward le habían alejado de mí, mientras que mi madre me cargaba entre sus brazos. Freno su marcha en una esquina de la gran sala, me deposito en el suelo y se puso de pie protegiéndome del feroz vampiro que intentaba asesinarme . No podía soportar el inmenso frenesí que me hechizaba por completo cuando intentaba llevar aire a mis pulmones. Me atraía hacía él, quería beber mi sangre y yo anhelaba morir. Los brazos de mi abuela Esme y mis tías Bella y Alice me rodearon e intentaban frenar mi ataque de frenesí, el cual parecía ser imparable. Observe como un extraño hombre de capa dorada lograba controlar al vampiro que me hubiera dado muerte eterna. Le alejo de la sala y en ese momento una ola de tranquilidad azoto mi cuerpo, sabía que era obra de Jasper y se lo agradecí dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

Brandon y Lucas se debatían a muerte frente a mi, y en cambio yo , les observaba tranquilamente , eso me frustraba demasiado .

-Has algo, por favor – le suplique a mi padre quien yacía de pie frente a mi .Me observo con el rostro triste y los labios entreabiertos, él conocía mi sufrimiento y hacía que su ser se retorciera al no poder conceder los deseos de su única hija.

-No podemos hacer nada, ambos usan sus dones para mantenernos alejados –musito. Mi alma se partía de solo escuchar que nadie me ayudaría. Estaba sola en aquel momento, el cual podría llegar a ser el ultimo para ambos, no podían morir , no ellos no .

-Solo tú puedes separarlos – dijo Renesmee, quien se encontraba mi lado, no había percibido su presencia pero verle allí , se había convertido en el más hermoso de los regalos.

No permitiría que se hicieran daño , no más que el que ya se había hecho hasta ahora . No dejaría que sufrieran por mi , no valía lo suficiente para permitir esto .Mis piernas temblaban al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor frío cruzaba mi frente , mi nerviosismo estaba por las nubes , no sabía que hacer , pero aún así era capaz de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos humanos , los que hasta ahora me habían mantenido viva.

De un salto me puse nuevamente de pie y emprendí una lenta marcha hacía ellos. Todos a mi alrededor rogaban para que me detuviera, pero yo sabía lo que quería, tenia todo presente en mi mente . Moriría por ambos, si eso hiciera que ellos siguieran con vida.

Frente a mi una tenue danza originaba el estremecimiento de todos sus espectadores , se movían con gran agilidad sin intención de detenerse , pero si toda la intención de causar al otro algún tipo de daño , el cual no me lo perdonaría a mi misma .

El camino hacía ambos parecía interminable y angosto , sabían que yo me encontraba allí pero sus amagues por detenerse hacían que el otro quisiera seguir . No se detendrían, ni siquiera ante mi presencia y lo sabía muy bien , haría todo cuanto este a mi alcance , por más inútil que fuera . Los rostros de ambos se encontraban totalmente desfigurados , invadidos por un único sentimiento , odio. Sus labios abiertos dejaban entrever unos filosos colmillos , los cuales causaba daño en sus cuerpos .

Observe a todos a mi alrededor , mi familia yacía de pie gritándome algo que mis oídos se rehusaban a oír , no quería verles , por temor a que fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera . Camine hacía las dos grandes fieras que se negaban a verme allí , pero no saldría de su camino , iba a frenarles , me prometí a mi misma .

Con la frente en alto y decidida camine con prisa a su encuentro , ambos se detuvieron ante mis ojos cuando entreabrí mis labios . Sus ojos negros brillaban de una forma extraña ,sentía miedo , miedo de las personas que quería . Miedo a que ambos en un abrir de ojos acabaran con mi vida , pero ese debía ser Brandon , quería morir bajo el impulso de sus desenfrenados labios .

-Parad ya – grite y en ese segundo el palacio quedo sumergido en un impotente silencio , me observaron más detalladamente y dispuestos a seguir peleando si yo me alejaba.

-Zoe , sal de aquí- me ordeno Lucas , quien en su rostro se podía leer claramente sus intensiones , asesinar al amor de mi vida.

-No , claro que no . No pueden lastimarse sin hacerme daño a mi . No lo entienden , Brandon detente ya . Ambos vais a morir y ¿qué será de mi si uno de ustedes perecéis ahora?-musite en una ahogada voz llena de sentimientos dolorosos . Brandon bajo los brazos y camino hacía mi , en sus labios una sonrisa entendedora se extendía con rapidez, tomo mi mano la cual llevo hacía sus labios , depositando en ella un frío beso .

-Eres débil , siempre lo has sido. Déjate morir Brandon, has que todo termine, prometo que será rápido , como tú lo has hecho con mis padres - dijo Lucas , quien se encontraba detrás de mi novio .

-Dejaría que me asesinaras si no tuviera un razón por la cual vivir, pero para tú desgracia si la tengo, y en estos momentos esta frente a ti.

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dientes de Brandon pegaron un fuerte chasquido cuando note que Lucas yacía tomándole del cuello . Entrelace mi mano con la suya pero Lucas le alejaba de mi con brusquedad , mi brazo dolía , pero no me importaba ,mi corazón dolía aún más .

-Lucas, detente ya – suplique. Sus ojos se cerraron dándome a entender más que mil palabras. No retrocedería, le asesinaría delante de mi .Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras que un río de lágrimas comenzaba a hacerse presente en mis ojos.

-Por favor, Lucas. No lo hagas. Asesíname a mí, pero él no – dije entre dientes, al oír mis palabras sus ojos negros como la noche se encontraron con los míos.

-No lo hagas más difícil. No te imaginas cuanto me duele verte así , él no merece tus suplicas .

-Merece eso y mucho más, le amo más que a nada en este mundo-grite desafiante . De un solo golpe arrojo a Brandon lejos de ambos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , yacía tomando mi mano . Al ver su rostro mi pulso se disparo, no era el mismo Lucas que había conocido una tarde.

Acaricio mi rostro, secando a su paso cada una de mis lagrimas . Me tomo con sus fuertes brazos y de un solo tiron me puso nuevamente de pie . Me estrecho contra su pecho y en ese momento al apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro pude ver a mi novio , quien yacía inconciente en el suelo .

No es el momento oportuno , me dije a mi misma . Necesita distraerle si quería salvar a Brandon .Una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo me hizo comprender que él seguía con vida . Pero la desesperación de correr hacía él haría que cometiera una nueva locura , pero procure calmar mis nervios y ansias , por el amor que le tenia.

-¿Por qué tienes el poder para detenerme? – me pregunto Lucas haciéndome volver a la realidad de los hechos .Lo dude por un instante antes de responderle , mi mente estaba plagada de buenos y malos pensamientos , los cuales procure guardarme para mi misma.

-Me quieres , ¿verdad? – le pregunte en voz baja.

-No te imaginas cuanto – respondió al tiempo que acerco su boca a la mía .

-Entonces para esto , me haces daño .

-Tú también me haces daño cuando dices que le amas .

-Pero esa es la verdad – musite y pude ver como sus labios se juntaban creando una fina linea , la cual hacía entrever lo que le sabía mi rechazo.

-Entonces él morirá – dijo entre dientes.

-Lucas, no lo hagas . Tómame a mi , pero él no.

En aquel momento le llevo solo un segundo a mi mente comprender lo que había acabado de decir . Era la locura más grande que había cometido en mi vida , pero haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Brandon .

-Zoe, detente ya – grito mi madre desde una de las esquinas del gran salón . Los ojos de Lucas dejaron los míos para caer sobre ella. Le fulmino con la mirada al tiempo que entreabrió los labios.

-Ho, Rosalie Hale, no puedes contra los sentimientos de tu hija. Crees que todo lo tienes bajo control pero ¿a causa de que lo crees? . En esta ocasión es ella la que lo decide , no tú . Por una vez en la vida , serás libre , Zoe . Solo dime que me amas , y prometo darte todo , el mundo si así lo decides .

Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oíos , los cueles dolían al saber lo que el quería de mi . No podía negarme como así tampoco aceptar. La vida de Brandon estaba en mis manos y la de mi madre, quien se acababa de convertir en uno más de sus títeres .

-Solo mira a Emmett , Rosalie . ¿Dime lo que sientes por él?- pregunto y en ese momento me di vuelta sobre mi misma para observar a que quería llegar con todo esto.

-Odio- grito mi madre mientras se tomaba la cabeza y caminaba hacía mi padre .

-Ya basta – murmuré tomando de la mano a Lucas. Él sonrío y procuro seguí con su malévolo juego, el cual tenia un solo objetivo , jugar con mi familia .

-Rosalie detente – grito mi abuela Esme, quien le tomo de un brazo. Rosalie giro sobre si misma y le arrojo contra la pared de un solo golpe .Un segundo le llevo provocar un gran combate entre mi madre y mi tía Alice , quienes yacían bajo su control . Sus golpes se oían de una forma descomunal , el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar producían dolor en mi ser . Quería pararlo ya , pero mis fuerzas eran escasas , debía tomar la peor decisión de mi vida mientras observaba a mi familia destruirse frente a mi .

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunte tomándole el rostro entre mis manos . Sus ojos se sumergieron en los míos , mientras que su boca mostraba una triste mueca de dolor , el dolor que le producía verme así.

-Solo quiero tenerte a ti , pero se que nunca cambiarias a Brandon por mi .

-Te quiero , solo a ti – mentí. Una perfecta sonrisa de jubilo surcos sus labios , los cuales poco a poco se acercaban los míos . Su frío pero al mismo tiempo dulce aliento , arremetía contra mi rostro provocando que la sangre disparara de mis mejillas. Me estrecho contra su pecho para luego volverme a separar de él .

-Si tan solo decidieras huir conmigo , el mundo seria tuyo .

-Lo hare . Pero solo quiero una cosa a cambio- rogué en un tono sutil. Me observo detenidamente esperando oír , lo que ya sabía que mis labios iban a pronunciar .

-Deja a mi familia – suspire y en ese momento ante mis ojos la lucha seso y todos quedaron petrificados en el suelo . La escena más dolorosa que me había llevado a ver el destino estaba ante mis ojos , los cuales trataban de huir ante tal visión de los hechos . No podía verles así , no a ellos , a quienes siempre les había considerado mis protectores .

-Tus deseos son ordenes – respondió al tiempo que acerco sus labios a los míos . El encuentro entre ambas bocas , significo el segundo más doloroso de mi vida , el cual rogaba que terminara . Su beso frío pero especial a la vez , congelo mis labios los cuales no fueron capases de devolverle el beso .Pero solo un segundo disparo la peor de las tragedias .

-Ella no te pertenece – escuche rugir a mi protector .

El segundo que marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida , lo significo todo . Ambos vampiros sumergidos en odio y amor , volvían a encontrarse . Pero el final , fue muy diferente , me abrumo la realidad de los hechos , los cuales estaban ante mis ojos .

Muy dentro de él se escondía el más feroz de los depredadores , el cual se rehusaba a aceptar .

Pero fue un segundo lo que lo cambio todo . Brandon no se daría tan fácil por vencido , lucharía por mi y mi amor ya era suyo . Un presentimiento muy dentro de mi marcaba que la hora de Lucas había llegado.

Arremetió contra su cuerpo poniéndole de rodillas y rompiendo su cuello . Ni suplicas ni disculpas le valieron para poder escapar de sus brazos , los cuales estaban muy decididos .Desmenuzo cada miembro de su cuerpo para luego con ayuda de mi padre y mis tíos , quemarlo ante mi .

El trayecto de mi vida se vio reflejado por el fuego que consumía el cuerpo de la persona que un día me quiso . No podía entrar en razón y caer en la realidad de lo que había acabado de suceder aquí . Lucas había muerto , y yo era la culpable de todo . Nunca debí darle ningún tipo de esperanza para conmigo , nunca debí ser tan ingenua y dejarme salvar por él .

Pero ya era tarde , todo había terminado y una parte , aunque muy pequeña de mi , se había ido con él .

Brandon Pov

Todo había acabado para él , busque venganza y la conseguí , en el preciso momento en que trababa de arrebatarme al amor de mi vida , había conseguido asesinarle sin previo aviso . Las cosas habían cambiado entre la mujer que me observaba desde el centro del salón . Sumergida en sus pensamientos y con el rostro envuelto en lagrimas, me observaba con el más descomunal de los sentidos.

Algo en Zoe había cambiado para mal , sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza más pura y los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a asomarse en su corazón , el cual latía lentamente .

Una mirada que nunca había visto en ella , surco su rostro y en ese momento cuando su familia se acercaba a ella , desapareció en la gran puerta . Camine detrás suyo , pero el fuerte brazo de su padre , freno mi andar .

-Necesita tiempo , déjala que piense bien las cosas- sugirió entre dientes . Pero sus palabras parecían ingratas para mis oídos . Ella se mostraba muy confundida y nerviosa , temía que algo le sucediera , así que corrí detrás suyo .

Un grito desgarrador , retumbo en mis oídos , corrí con todas mis fuerzas ante el alarmante llamado de Zoe . Provenía de la ultima habitación del gran palacio a la que aún no había conocido , su aroma estaba impregnado en el ambiente , sabía que ella se encontraba allí dentro y pero alguien más estaba con ella.

La enorme puerta yacía cerrada desde el otro lado , pero ningún tipo de obstáculo para mi . En ese instante toda la familia Cullen , incluso el enorme lobo color café yacían a mi lado . Mi padre me observaba desde la punta más alejada de la habitación , su mirada reflejaba el orgullo que sentía por mi , aunque no proviniera de la persona que yo deseaba en ese momento .

Miles de pensamientos abrumaron mi mente , pero solo uno resalto entre los demás . ¿Zoe me perdonaría?

De un golpe , Emmett abrió las puertas , las cuales nos separaban de Zoe .La realidad de los hechos , destapo de mis ojos la gran venda que yacían en ellos . Pero era la lamentable realidad la cual se hacía presente .

-Paúl, ¿qué has hecho? – rugió mi padre con voz de autoridad. Él se alejo del cuerpo de Zoe , el cual se encontraba tumbado en el piso y camino hacía mi .

Esquive su mirada envenenada y corrí al encuentro de Zoe , quien yacía inconciente .Le tome entre mis brazos , mientras que Carlisle se acercaba a nosotros . Le entregue el cuerpo de Zoe en brazos y corrí al encuentro del culpable de mis actos.

El vampiro del aroma hechizante , quien en otra oportunidad había intentado asesinar a Zoe , me observo con una mirada sutil , la cual hacía entrever sus decisiones .

Pero no fui yo quien arrebato su vida , Rosalie y Emmett , habían acabado de romper sus propias reglas , asesinar a su propia especie .


	23. Voces

**Zoe Pov**

Mi cabeza se encontraba invadida por un insoportable dolor y una inmensa oscuridad , de la cual me era imposible escapar . A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de mi abuelo Carlisle hablando con mi padre.

Moví cada miembro de mi cuerpo verificando que todo estuviera en orden y así lo fue . Mi cabeza dolia y mi subconsciente daba vueltas trayendo a mi mente recuerdos de los cuales en aquel momento no era bueno recordar.

Una imagen borrosa de Brandon se hacía presente mientras que por otra parte la imagen de Lucas resplandecía . Una presión invadió mi pecho dejandome sin aire ,al recordar que ya no le vería nunca más . Pero era algo justo por más que me doliera , él iba a matar a Brandon , lamentablemente no pudieron ser ambos los que resultaran vivos , era uno u otro . Pero agradecí de mil formas que fuera Brandon quien aya salido con vida .

Deseaba verle y sentirle nuevamente , pero aún no podía recobrar el habla ni abrir los ojos . Sentí una venda sobre mis ojos , algo pesado yacía sobre ellos impidiéndome ver . Pero nada podía impedir que lo escuchara todo a mi alrededor.

-Estará bien . Solo es temporal- escuche decir a mi abuelo . Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre y como esta de alguna u otra forma se encontraba algo alarmada y nerviosa .

Algo me sucedía , pero no llegaba a comprender que era . Una fría caricia sobre mi rostro hizo que la sangre huyera de el , moví la cabeza al tiempo que intente hablar , pero no logre emitir sonido alguno.

-Zoeee- musito la voz proveniente de la persona que yo creía muerta . Mi cuerpo yacía paralizado sobre algo blando y suave , predije que seria una cama . El aire calido arremetía contra mi cuerpo haciendome sudar , pero mi sudor era frió y mi nerviosismo aún más .

Escuchaba la voz de Lucas y podía sentir como este acariciaba mi mano . Moví los dedos y sentí como entrelazo mi mano con la suya .

-Zoe , cariño …No te muevas – dijo en un tono de voz meloso . Suspire y sentí como volvía a recobrar el control de mi cuerpo . Moví la cabeza con brusquedad al tiempo que mi mano se alzo .

-Zoe , tranquila no te muevas - suplico mi abuelo Carlisle .

La realidad de los hechos me invadió en una tenaz forma , Lucas no estaba allí . No después de todo lo que había sucedido , y yo misma había presenciado su muerte . Pero aún así le escuchaba y sentía su mano sobre la mía .

_¿Acaso el golpe en la cabeza me había dejado loca? , me pregunte para mi misma.

-Eres la única que puede ayudarme – volvió a murmurar la voz de Lucas.

Ese instante basto para que mis nervios se disparan , mi corazón golpeteo contra mi pecho provocándome dolor . Una gota helada recorría mi rostro y pude sentir como mi boca se llenaba con un trago amargo .

-Lucas….- grite y sentí como su mano soltó la mía en una suave caricia .

-Lucas ….Lucas …Ya basta –grite y en ese momento escuche el sonido de una puerta abrirse .

-Calma , calma cielo . Lucas no esta aquí , no podrá dañarte – dijo la voz de mi abuelo .

-Esta aquí , si lo he sentido . Escuche su voz , abuelo él esta aquí .

-Cariño , calma . Lucas ha muerto , él no va a volver – replico la voz de mi madre , quien me abrazo . Sus brazos fríos eran el remedio perfecto para curar mi acalorado cuerpo . Sentí como otra mano fría acaricio mi frente y luego le escuche a mi abuelo decir que yo tenia fiebre . Todos los que yacían en la sala habían tomado mi reacción como un delirio por la fiebre , pero no era eso lo que me sucedió . Yo le había escuchado y mantendría firme mi postura.

Trate de quitarme la venda de estaba sobre mis ojos para poder ver , pero la delicada mano de Rosalie , me lo impidió . Me sentía frustrada , no entendía el por que de las cosas , necesitaba ver , quería ver a Brandon.

-No te quites la venda , mi cielo – musito mi abuelo. Dude unos segundos ante de preguntarle , que era lo que me estaba sucediendo .

-¿Por qué no puedo quitarla? – pregunte en un tono burlón .Una extenso silencio se hizo presente por medio minuto , estaba segura que estaban dudando que decirme al respecto . Unos brazos fríos y fuertes a la vez me rodearon por la espalda mientras que la voz de Carlisle me dijo que me tranquilizara .

-¿Qué sucede? , ¿ por qué actúan así?

-Zoe , es que … - susurro la voz de mi padre al tiempo que se corto .

-Dilo ya , ¿ qué sucede con mis ojos?.

Una minuto extenso me hizo pensar en lo peor hasta que escuche de la voz de mi abuelo decirlo en voz baja .

-Zoe , tú estas siega . Cariño solo será temporal ya veras que estarás bien .

Mordí mis labios con brusquedad mientras la frase " estas siega " retumbaba en mi mente y se clavaba como un puñal en mi cuerpo . Nunca había pensado en que podía sucederme algo así .Miles de nervios se hicieron presentes en mi cuerpo y en ese momento sentí como la venda sobre mis ojos se humedecía lentamente . Estaba llorando y sumergida en un mar de nervios . Deseaba que esto fuera solo un sueño o tan solo un chiste de mal gusto , pero no lo era , era la realidad . Estaba siega y perdida de la realidad de los hechos .

-No , dime que es mentira … Dilo , por favor- suplique aferrada a la mano de mi padre .

-Zoe ,amor . Si tan solo tuviera el valor de negarlo pero no puedo . El alma se me parte en mil pedasos al verte así . Cariño todo estará bien.

-No , claro que no lo esta . No puedo ver , ¿ dime que haré ahora?.

-Tranquila por favor – me pidió mi madre quien beso mi mejilla .

Sentí un tenue ardor en el brazo donde yacía clavada una aguja con suero , sabía lo que habían acabado de hacerme.

-No me apliquen sedantes, solo quítenme estas vendas . Por favor – rogué . Pero fue demasiado tarde una inmensa pesadez me abrumo haciéndome caer en el más profundo de los sueños.

Estaba consiente de lo que me sucedía , pero si este era el destino lo entendería aunque me costara tanto .

Nunca volvería a ver a mi amado , su sonrisa , sus ojos dorados y sus labios cuando tocaban los míos . Extrañaría a mi familia y cada una de sus caras . Pero todo se había grabado en mi mente y sus recuerdos estaban allí.

Una nueva vida estaba a punto de hacerse presente en mi , y era débil para afrontar la realidad de lo que me había pasado .

Recordé el preciso momento en el que huí del gran salón y cuando me encontré con ese extraño vampiro , él cual me había hechizado con un embriagador aroma . Recordaba de que tan solo tocarle , caí desmayada al suelo y con un fuerte ardor en mis ojos . Eso era la clave de todo , él era el culpable de lo que ahora mismo me sucedía . Esa era su forma de atraer humanos , luego dejarlos desmayados para beber su sangre . Era un don muy poderoso .

-Si le hubiera tocado cuando Lucas me salvo , en ese preciso momento no hubiera podido salvar a Brandon , Lucas le hubiera asesinado en el gran salón – pensé.

-Si tú le hubieras tocado nunca me lo hubiera perdonado – dijo la voz de Lucas en mi oído .

-¿Qué haces aquí? , tú estas muerto – conteste .

-Pues si lo estoy , es solo que no se que sucede contigo . Escucho tus pensamientos y no puedo negarme a responderlos .

-¿Cómo haces eso?.

-Yo no lo hago , tú lo haces .

-No esto esta mal , yo no puedo hacer eso . Lucas tú estas muerto , y yo estoy completamente drogada , por alguna dosis alta que me habrá dado mi abuelo.

-No digas tonterías , ambos sabemos que no es así .

Su mano se aferro en una suave caricia a la mía y en ese momento comprendí que él tenia razón .

-Esto esta mal , ¿sabes? . Tú deberías estar , no lo se , en el otro mundo tal vez .

-Eso es verdad , debería estar . Pero no lo estoy . Sabes el cielo es para los buenos , y yo no pertenezco allí , el infierno es para los malos , pero yo soy aún más fuerte que el mismísimo diablo . Entonces estoy aquí , en una especie de purgatorio .

-Entonces es verdad . ¿Los vampiros si tiene alma?- suspire . Rió a carcajadas para luego contestarme .

-Claro que si , pero no nos pertenece el cielo .

-Sabes me has traicionado . Dijisteis que me querías solo a mi y que escaparías conmigo – dijo riendo entre dientes .

-Lo se , pero perdóname . Debía salvar la vida de Brandon.

-Lo comprendo y te doy gracias por lo que has hecho .

-¿Qué dices? , fui yo la que te condeno a esto y me das las gracias.

-Claro . En este momento he vuelto a ser feliz . He visto a Lucy y a mis pequeños –murmuro con una tierna voz , la cual nunca había escuchado en él.

-Solo dime ¿ como lo has hecho?.

-No lo se , solo los he visto . Pero no puedo entrar allí . Ellos están en el cielo , solo les puedo ver de lejos .Se que ellos están bien , y eso me hace muy feliz .

-Ho Lucas , me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso .

-Aún no comprendo , ¿como es que puedo hablar contigo?.

-No lo se , pero espero poder encontrar alguna explicación , ya que a mi también me tienes algo nervioso.

-¿Escuchas mis pensamientos?.

-Lamentablemente si , también escucho que sientes hambre - respondió en un tono burlón.

-Pues si , no he comido nada desde ayer.

-¿Sigues siendo vampiro?- pregunte esperando con ansias su respuesta .

-Si , pero lo raro aquí es que no siento sed.

-Lucas los muertos no beben .

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas , ¿sabes?.

-Dime una .

-Puedo entrar en el cuerpo de cualquier persona .

-No estarás pensando en el mió ¿ verdad?

-No claro que no , nunca me vería bien siendo niña .

-Esta bien búrlate todo lo que quieras. Pero , créeme me hace bien oírte hablar así , felizmente .

-Zoe me iré para que descanses .

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunte algo sorprendida por su decisión.

-A disfrutar de mi nueva vida , ¿a donde más?.

-No hagas nada imprudente .

-No , claro que no . Tienes mi palabra ,me portare bien .

Con un suave beso en mi mejilla se despidió de mi , y no volví a escuchar su voz . Todo me parecía tan extraño ¿ acaso podía hablar con los muertos? o ¿ solamente lo podía hacer con Lucas?.

La repentina inconciencia lentamente se apoderaba de mi mente la cual en una fracción de segundo quedo en blanco.

**Brandon Pov **

No era capaz de enfrentar la realidad y las consecuencias que habían acarreado mis actos .

-Si tan solo hubiera corrido detrás suyo , nada de esto estaría sucediendo ahora – me dije para mi mismo . Era el culpable de que Zoe estuviera siega .

- No estés así , todos tenemos la culpa – Respondió Edward al escuchar mis pensamientos.

-De nada vale eso ahora .

-Vale de mucho , tú tienes la culpa de que mi niña este siega – rugió Rosalie , quien yacía a mi lado. Emmett le tomo del brazo obligándole a salir de la sala , pero la histérica rubia se resistía .

-Tú eres el culpable de todas sus desgracias , ¿ por qué un maldito vampiro debía enamorarse de ella?- pregunto en voz alta . Todos los allí presentes , no se atrevían a contestarle , pero yo no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente .

-Tú también tienes la culpa , ¿ por qué no le has dejado que viviera una vida normal? , lejos de vampiros y licántropos . ¿Por qué le has adoptado entonces? .

-Por que siempre he querido tener una niña , y esta maldita vida nunca me lo ha permitido . Cuando vi a Zoe por primera vez , supe que seria para mi . Yo era la indicada , la mejor madre para ella – exclamo .

-Eso no lo justifica , has buscado tus propios beneficios , nunca has parado a pensar lo que era bueno en realidad para ella . eres egoísta – giro sobre si misma dispuesta a atacarme en la mayor de las oportunidades , su mirada cruel y sanguinaria buscaba vengarse por lo que acababa de decirle . Me fulmino con la mirada al tiempo que Edward y Emmett le sacaron de la sala en volandas . .

Me senté en el suelo mientras mi nariz ardía al sentir el efluvio de Jacob , quien se encontraba a mi lado . Me miro por el rabillo del ojo , y en ese momento comprendí que mi aroma también le repugnaba . Renesmee se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano , nunca había comprendido a la perfección que era lo que a Jake le había sucedido , respecto a la imprimación con una mujer hibrida . Mi boca se sello antes de que me atreviera a romper el silencio y preguntarle . Me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos , con el objetivo de comprender un poco más las cosas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunto Renesmee cuando vio salir del cuarto a su abuelo . Carlisle nos observo a ambos y entreabrió los labios buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Se encuentra bien , solo ha tenido un fuerte ataque de pánico .Se ha despertado gritando el nombre de Lucas . Le aplique un sedante para que descansara . Ahora mismo se encuentra dormida-musito . Agache el rostro y en ese mismo momento sentí como sus palabras caían como un balde de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo . Ella le quería y posiblemente nunca me perdonara que le allá quitado la vida . Me sentía muy mal , ¿ como le volvería a mirar a la cara y decirle que lo sentía mucho? .

-Lucas esta muerto , ¿ por qué le ha llamado?- pregunte cuando me repuse.

-Solo ha delirado , ha despertado con mucha fiebre . Aunque ella admite que le ha sentido .

-Eso no puede ser . Él esta muerto , yo mismo le asesine .

Observe el rostro de mi padre , quien se encontraba a espaldas de Carlisle , su rostro mostraba la mas absoluta tristeza , sus ojos dorados brillaban al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una fría y sólida mueca . Sabía que entre manos traía una mala noticia , le conocía bastante bien .

-Ella no ha delirado . Él esta aqui , puedo oírle . Ha estado hablando con Zoe en su habitación .

-No , ¿qué dices? . Eso no es cierto , el esta …. Muerto – replique en un tono de voz malhumorado . Acaricio mi espalda para luego enfrentar sus ojos con los míos y admitir la peor de las verdades .

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunto Bella al otro lado de la habitación .

-Zoe le ha traído . Aún no me explico como , ni ¿ por qué yo puedo oírle? , nunca me había sucedido algo así .

-¿Ahora le oyes? , ¿ dime donde esta? .

-Se ha ido , no se a donde pero ha prometido volver.

-No , esto es imposible . No , no – dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro .

-Hijo es verdad –replico . Negué con la cabeza y salí disparado de ese lugar , debía encontrarle . Corrí sin rumbo a las oscuras afueras de la ciudad , la cual se encontraba adornada por una enorme luna llena . El oscuro paisaje de La colina del Parlamento seguía intacta , como yo la recordaba desde mi ultima visita hace diez años . La luna adornaba la copas de los árboles haciendo que estas se viertan de un color gris , mi piel lucia más pálida de lo normal , y mis ojos dorados brillaban en busca de alguna respuesta .

-¿Dónde estas? – grite al viento , esperando alguna especie de señal. El viento soplo con fuerza erizando las puntas de mi cabello . Los árboles arremetieron con furia y el aroma del ambiente cambio rápidamente . Él estaba allí , su efluvio bañaba el aire e inundaba mi nariz.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿ qué es lo que quieres? – pregunte ante la fría brisa que calaba mis huesos.

No obtuve respuesta alguna , pero cada vez sentía como el viento se hacía más frió a tal punto que decidí volver al palacio de mi padre .

En el camino una enorme bocanada de aire freno mi andar y me obligo a detenerme . Observe detenidamente el lugar y descubrí frente a mi una enorme puerta de vidrio , la cual se encontraba empañado por la extensa humedad del aire .

- Créeme quiero ayudarles , solo despierta a Zoe , ella sabrá que hacer – escribió sobre la cristalina superficie .

-No , claro que no . Tú has hecho que Zoe en este momento me odie , tú quisiste que te asesinara , tú lo planeasteis todo.

-Solo despierta a Zoe .

-Esta bien lo haré , aunque no me será un trabajo fácil . Su familia esta por doquier .

Corrí con más prisa aún hacía mi hogar . El roció de la noche baño mi cuerpo , provocando que mi ropa se humedeciera . Al llegar me encontré con el lugar repleto por la familia Cullen , Y los guardias de mi padre , a quien le encontré allí sentando . Lugia yacía a su lado , junto con Caleb quien me observo con la mirada perdida .

-Padre , necesito hablar un minuto a solas contigo – musite en voz baja . Rápidamente corrió hacía la parte más alejada del castillo , donde prácticamente nadie podía oírnos .

-Debes despertar a Zoe , solo tú puedes hacerlo – dije tomándole de los hombros .

-Brandon , ¿qué dices? , ¿para que hacer eso?.

-Lucas , lo ha escrito en un vidrio . Bueno eso no importa . Despiértala .Confía en mi .

-Esta bien hijo , confió en ti – musito al tiempo que se hizo invisible ante mis ojos . Volví a la sala a la espera de escuchar la voz de mi amada desde su habitación . Las ansias de verle se clavaban como un puñal en mi pecho . Me encontraba muy nervioso y algo alterado al pensar como lo tomaría ella cuando escuchara mi voz .

_La vida me lo había dado todo como así mismo en cada segundo planeaba arrancarme una parte de mi ser . Zoe Cullen . A quien iba a defender con uñas y dientes ._

_El amor se había convertido en una parte fundamental de mi , de la cual no ansiaba escapar y no podría vivir sin su amor._


	24. Miedo y pasión

**Zoe Pov**

En aquel momento de soledad , mi mente se había convertido en mi única aliada . Mis demonios personales me atormentaban día y noche , queriendo sacar de mi el mejor de los provechos . La realidad se alejaba como agua entre mis manos, haciéndome caer en el más profundo de los abismos . Estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor aunque mis ojos no eran sumamente fuertes para abrirse por si mismo. Una fuerza superior me ataba de pies a cabeza , atrapándome en el beso voraz de una muerte segura.

La habitación yacía llena de mis peores enemigos internos. Las personas que un día habían causado en mi el peor de los daños , estaban allí . Sus voces retumbaban en mis oídos y los tristes recuerdos que Brandon había borrado de mi piel , estaban intactos en mi mente . Recordaba todo , como cada uno de ellos había abusado de mi .

No entendí el por que de la situación , ¿ porqué estaban muertos? . Pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta , ellos buscaban venganza.

Mis ojos yacían cerrados pero mi mente veía todo a mi alrededor . Ellos buscaban nuevamente lo mismo que un día había provocado el rapto de mi niñez. Mi cuerpo sentía cada una de sus frías caricias y como lentamente buscaban poseerme y romper el ultimo fragmento de mi corazón .

Mis intentos por despertar eran en vano , nada funcionaba . Mi cuerpo inmóvil comenzó a llenarse por un extraño y frió sudor , sabía lo que eso significaba , tenia miedo . Esta vez me encontraba perdida y sola en medio de una habitación de donde jamás saldría con vida.

La locura era la ultima de las opciones que tomaría y a lo que todo esto me llevaría . Mis intentos no funcionaban mi mente pedía a gritos que alguien me ayudara , mientras que mi boca permanecía sellada .

-Calma , esta vez no dolerá- dijo uno de ellos , mientras que los otros dos escabullían sus manos por debajo de las sabanas.

Sus risas eran los únicos sonidos que podía oír en aquel momento. Pero no estaba sola .

Mis fuerzas yacían por el suelo cuando en aquel momento , justo antes de culminar el acto mi ángel guardián apareció. Su hermosura tiño mi mente de un extraño tono , donde la felicidad hizo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte que nunca , pero era real , allí estaba .

Sus fuertes manos les derribo con un solo golpe , aunque no podía destruirles , había logrado que se alejaran de mi .

Su fría mano acaricio mi mejilla , cuando reaccione y caí en la realidad , de lo que había estado a punto de sucederme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con recelo.

-No lo se , tengo mucho miedo . No me lo puedo explicar , solo dime ¿ como?.

-Deberían estar en el fondo del infierno , a Brandon se le ha pasado un detalle por alto .

-¿ De que hablas? , ¿ por qué metes a Brandon en esto?.

-Zoe , cariño . ¿ Nunca te lo dicho?.

-Lucas , ¿ de qué hablas?.

-Cuando les asesino , bebió su sangre dejado gotas de ponzoña en sus cuerpos . No son lo suficientemente fuertes como para transformarles en el mundo real , pero si en este .

-¿Son vampiros?.

-No , no es eso . Es solo que no pertenecen ni al cielo ni al infierno . Lo mismo sucede con infinidades de personas que han muerto por nuestra causa.

-Brandon , nunca me lo había dicho – exclame algo exasperada.

-Zoe , entiende que en la vida hay cosas que no pueden decirse.

-Lo se , no estoy enfadada con él. Es solo que no comprendo por que me sucede esto a mi .

-No encuentro la explicación adecuada . Solo me alegra mucho verte bien.

-¿Podrían haberme hecho daño?.

-Pues si . Y lo hubieras sentido igual que con una persona viva.

Trague con fuerza al tiempo que comencé a mover mis manos . Lucas me observo de una forma tan cariñosa , sus ojos rojos eran una droga que me hipnotizaba y cada fragmento de mi cuerpo deseaba tocar sus manos .

Beso mi frente al tiempo que sus labios bajaban cada vez más hasta perderse en mis labios . Su frió pero al mismo tiempo calido beso , abrió una parte de mi corazón . Donde por siempre el nombre de Lucas estaría presente. Mis labios inmóviles solo apreciaban de lejos la intensa llamarada que sus labios emanaban sobre los míos . Sus manos recorrieron mi cabello y en ese momento desee desaparecer de la faz de la tierra .

-¿ Por qué te aprovechas de mi inmovilidad? – pregunte en el momento que se alejo de mi .

Abrió los ojos como platos para luego dudarlo por un segundo y responder.

-Lo siento mucho , soy un idiota . Me he dejado llevar. Perdóname.

-No me molesta para nada , es solo que ….-mi voz se corto cuando apoyo su dedo sobre mis labios . Me observo como nunca antes lo había hecho para luego girar la cabeza hacía la puerta .

-Quería hablar contigo-musito Lucas al tiempo que me pude dar cuenta que el padre de Brandon yacía de pie frente a ambos.

-Lo se , por eso fue que vine .Tú dirás-respondió con una áspera voz.

-Lo diré en su momento , este no es el indicado .

-Entonces ven conmigo – le animo Probos.

-No puedo hacerlo , Zoe no debe quedarse sola .

Nunca me dirían que era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí , pero tampoco intentaría preguntar . Sabía que todos aquí me ocultaban ciertas cosas por mi bien y no me resistiría a ello .

Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo al tiempo que comencé a respirar normalmente y pude abrir mis ojos lentamente.

Me di cuenta que la inconciencia era la única forma para verle , pero a la que por el momento no estaba dispuesta a volver.

-Zoe no vuelvas a dormir , aunque sea por el momento – dijo .

-No lo haré , pero ¿ podrías decirme que de va todo esto?.

-Le escucho al igual que lo haces tú .

-Creí que estaba alucinando , aunque todo parecía muy real . No solo le escucho , también le veo.

Lo dudo por un momento antes de responder.

-De alguna forma …Ambos estamos conectados con él . Tú familia no sabe que estoy aquí , Carlisle no ha dejado entrar a nadie a verte .

-Creo que me sobreprotegen demasiado y también me están ocultando cosas , de las que aún no quiero enterarme .

-Hay muchas cosas que las sabrás en su momento.

-Lo se , tampoco quiero preguntarlas ahora. Solo quiero volver a oír la voz de Brandon.

-Zoe , no le digas a nadie lo que ha sucedido aquí- dijo en un tono de voz muy cauteloso.

-¿Qué no diga que? . ¿Quieres que oculte que han querido abusar de mi nuevamente y que Lucas me ha salvado?- pregunte casi a gritos .En esa fracción de segundo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió suavemente y fue allí cuando la voz de Brandon se hizo presente en mis oídos. Unas manos frías me abrazaron y sus labios dulces como la miel rozaron los míos para luego apartarse de mi .

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto mi padre alarmado.

Un extenso silencio se hizo presente mientras que mis oídos anhelaban poder oír las explicaciones que debía dar Probos.

-Lo diré en su momento – le escuche decir.

**Brandon Pov**

-Necesito hablar con él – le dije a mi amada en su oído. Asintió con la cabeza mientras bese su frente y salí de la habitación . Rosalie , Emmett y Carlisle yacían en su cuarto cuidado de ella .

Tenias muchas dudas en mente , y sabía quien podía ayudarme en esta situación . Mi padre sabía algo , de lo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir conmigo , ¿ qué tan malo podía ser?.

En el salón principal del palacio , una reunión estaba a punto de comenzar , se debatirían nuestras estrategias de batalla , aunque para mi eso no era ninguna novada. Estaba convencido al cien por ciento de que moriríamos todos .

Desde que Alice predijo nuestra muerte , trate de vivir cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo . Nunca se lo diría a Zoe , ¿ eso abriría un trecho entre nosotros?. –Tal vez si – me dije a mi mismo . Edward , quien se encontraba a mi lado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar mis pensamientos , aunque no le iba nada bien . Conocía cada uno de mis pesares y como día a día aprendía a valorar mi vida .

No quería morir , pero era inevitable , daría cualquier cosa a cambio de vivir eternamente con Zoe , algo imposible .

-Si tan solo Alice se equivocara- pensé .

-No sientas miedo , la eternidad existe . No para nosotros pero si para Zoe- escuche decir a Edward en mi mente .

-Eso es lo único que deseo , que Zoe sea feliz y que se olvide de mi .

Me distraje por un momento al ver que todos estaban listos , esperando a que mi padre hablase . Camino de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados , le notaba algo molesto .

-Esto no será fácil como pensabais . Lucas lo ha visto todo .

-Phobos , ¿qué dices? , Lucas esta muerto – musito Lugia desde el otro lado de la sala .

Mi padre giro su rostro para mirarle fijamente mientras que ella se irguió de hombros.

-Puedo oírle , y no solamente yo . Zoe le ve y le escucha. Ella no sabe lo que el me ha dicho , tampoco quiero que lo sepa . Y será mejor así.

Su respuesta me atrapo con la guardia baja , algo sucedia . ¿Qué seria tan malo para el ella no lo pudiera saber?.

En ese momento una de las enormes puertas fue abierta de golpe , una pequeña sombra se escabullo entre los cincuenta vampiros que alli estaban . Su dulce y a la vez atolondrada voz , nos condujo a girar el rostro y observarle . A ella no le importo interrumpir , quería hablar y decirnos todo de una vez , pero para cuando hablo , ya había leído su mente .

-Se han adelantado . Estarán aquí en cuestión de horas-grito la fina voz de Alice .

Cerré mis puños con fuerza y camine lentamente hacía mi padre quien esquivo mi mirada .

-Lo sabías , ¿ verdad? – le pregunte mientras que la enorme habitación se había convertido en un mar de murmullos.

-He tratado de decirlo , pero ella se ha adelantado .

-No esto no esta sucediendo , dime que no es así. No puedo sacar a Zoe de aquí .

-Lo siento hijo , solo queda luchar.

-Moriremos de todas formas-respondí frustrado por la noticia.

-¿Así te rindes? , tan fácilmente . Hijo siempre he creído en ti .

-Pues deja de creer ya. No soy tan bueno como tú lo creías.

-No digas eso , tienes un gran don . Aplastaremos a los Vulturis.

Mis ojos se posaron en los de Alice , quien nos observaba a ambos . Su rostro lo decía todo , ella estaba segura de que nuestro fin se acercaba , pero estaba dispuesta a darlo todo .

Nunca le había temido a nada ni a nadie , ¿ por qué debía hacerlo ahora? , mi padre tenia razón era fuerte y tenia un gran don . No podía perder a la mujer que amo , tan solo por una visión de algo que aún no había sucedido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- pregunte en voz alta callando el murmullo de los demás.

-Cinco horas.

-Entonces que hacemos aquí , todos a prepararse- grito mi padre con voz de mando .

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la de mi ángel . Estaba dispuesto a olvidarme de todo y dedicarle las horas restantes a estar con ella. Le necesitaba , era la única que me comprendía aún sin poderle decir la verdad . Sus ojos verdes , aún si poder verme , me daban la fuerza necesaria para seguir y su corazón decía en mis oídos , que tenia algo por que luchar hasta la muerte .

-Mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes . Yo la cuidare-agregue cuando encontré a Rosalie ,Emmett y Carlisle en el cuarto de Zoe.

Rosalie se dirigió a su lado y beso su frente tan intensamente que sentí escalofríos , sabía que ella lo sospechaba todo .

Me senté en su cama mientras tomaba su tibia mano . Se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a mi mano de mármol y la llevo hacía su pecho . Su corazón latía lentamente , parecía estar muriendo suavamente . Pero ella se veía bien .

-Te amo- dijo.

-Yo también te amo , más que a nada en este mundo.

-Lo se , por eso quiero pedirte algo .

-Pídeme lo que quieras , estoy a tú disposición-agregue.

-Promete que ni la muerte hará que nos dejemos de amar.

-Nunca te dejare de amar , y si algo llegara a sucederme te amare una eternidad , así me encuentre sufriendo en el infierno.

-Tú no iras al infierno .

-Tampoco al cielo – dije en un suspiro.

-Estarás en mi cielo personal .

-¿Dónde esta eso? – pregunte algo incrédulo , sus palabras herían mi alma , al saber que no podía prometerle nada . No podía determinar que fin llevaría mi vida y si aún después de muerto le vería.

-En mi corazón y mi mente.

Sonreí cuando toco con sus suaves dedos mi boca . Recorrió cada centímetro de mi rostro en una dulce caricia que quemaba mi piel.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que aún no hemos hablado- exclamo tomándome por sorpresa.

Imagine a donde quería llegar , y a pesar suyo , yo lo sabía todo . Su corazón estaba compartido . No era él único en su vida , y a pesar de eso le amaba con locura y dolor.

-Lucas ha estado aquí , al igual que los hombres a los que has asesinado una noche.

Abrí los ojos como platos al oír pronunciar esas palabras a tan finos labios . Esto nunca lo había imaginado , se suponía que los había mandado derecho al infierno , pero el problema era ella. Zoe atraía a todas las almas en pena y las que en ella buscaban venganza.

-Eso no es posible , yo mismo les he mandado a un viaje sin retorno.

-Pues no fue así , han vuelto y ….- su voz se quebró . Levante la mirada para ver como una lagrima caliente brotaba de sus ojos y moría en sus labios , seque su rostro he hice silencio para que continuara.

-Han querido abusar de mi otra vez .

Esas palabras causaron que mi ser se destrozara en mil fragmentos . No podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a ella , la razón de mi existencia.

-Tranquila – le anime .

-Ya estoy mucho mejor , en aquel momento Lucas me ha protegido-susurro. Nunca me había dado más placer en la vida saber que Lucas estaba muerto , como me lo daba en aquel entonces . Si él estuviera vivo , no le abría protegido de esa forma.

-Estoy en deuda con él.

-Yo también lo estaba , por eso le permití que me besara – dijo sinceramente.

Aferre mis manos al respaldo de la silla , que estaba formado por un enorme barrote . Entre mis manos descubrí millones de diminutos fragmentos que inconscientemente había provocado luego de apretar con fuerza el respaldo de la silla. Sentía odio hacía Lucas pero a la vez me encontraba agradecido con él.

-Lo se , soy una tonta . Merezco que me odies , que me aborrezcas y quiero que me digas todas las palabras más crueles que encuentres- grito.

Acaricie su cabello y bese su frente para calmarle .

- Nunca podría odiarte si te amo con tanta intensidad que a veces tú amor duele . Nunca oirás salir de mi boca una palabra que pueda herir tú corazón .

-No seas bueno conmigo . Te he engañado .

-Tu crees que eso me importa . Tú amor es lo unció que aquí me importa , y si algún día dejaras de amarme dejaría que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras con total de seguir a tú lado .

-No Brandon , no digas eso . Nunca podría pensar en dejarte de amar. A veces no se como explicarlo con palabras , pero lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá del amor . Es algo que solo mi corazón conoce el nombre de lo que siento por ti.

-¿Cómo un ángel como tú puede sentir eso por mi? , tan solo soy un monstruo , algo vil y de naturaleza malvada .

-Eres mucho más que un ángel para mi . Eres algo que nunca imagine tener pero que siempre habitaba mis sueños. Saber que no puedo verte en este momento me llena de dolor . Solo necesito de tus besos para curar mi enfermizo corazón , que morirá si te sigue amando de esta forma .

No necesite de un segundo para tomarle entre mis brazos y enfrentar sus labios a los míos , ansiaba como nunca antes su boca , lugar de donde habían salido palabras de fuego .

Ella era imposible y posible a la vez , para mi . Era algo que nunca había creído poder encontrar . Iba más allá de la palabra amor . Era mi todo y la intensidad de nuestro amor , era algo que jamás había visto en nadie.

Su boca quemaba la mía y nos envolvía a ambos en una llamarada que no tendría fin . Se arrodillo en la cama enfrentándose a mi para luego enroscar sus piernas a mi alrededor.

Besos y carias nos conducían hacía la perdición , pero el sabor de sus labios eran la droga perfecta para mi , la que me llevaría a cometer cualquier tipo de locura.

Apoyo sus manos sobre mi rostro apartándome de ella , para luego sonreír .Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de la manera más dulce posible .

-Puedo verte – dijo entre dientes y algo avergonzada.

Le mire a los ojos y bese sus labios . Le tome entre mis brazos y salí disparado de la habitación , en mi mente , el camino hacía el lugar donde nadie nos molestaría estaba dibujado .

Su respiración y el sonido de su corazón provocaban que mi cuerpo se quemara en su pasión , en la que ambos queríamos sentir .

-¿A dónde vamos? – susurro en mi oído.

-A un lugar donde nadie nos molestara-dije mientras corría como el viento. Sonrió y se dejo caer entre mis brazos . Al llegar al ultimo lugar del castillo , el más alejado de la superficie, sujeto mi cabeza con sus manos obligándome a consumir el néctar de sus labios , algo a lo que no me podía resistir.

Una enorme cama con un edredón blanco cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas adornaban la antigua habitación . Ambos reímos al ver tan agradable sorpresa .

-Alice- dijimos ambos a la vez.

Comenzó desabrochando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa , mientras que jugaba con sus labios alrededor de mi cuello , mis manos lentamente quitaban su blusa , y ambos fuimos cayendo en la ultima trampa de la lujuria.

La cama nos hacía una invitación que no íbamos a dejar pasar , al acostarnos allí todo se dio automáticamente . Al recordar otras noches , las ultimas en mi habitación , deseaba vivir intensamente esta , sabiendo que tal vez seria la ultima.

Nuestras bocas se encontraban y nuestra piel se rozaba provocando leves cosquilleos , mientras que sentía su cuerpo sobre mi . Mis ojos y los suyos no se apartaban del otro y su boca pronunciaba mi nombre y confesaba el amor que sentía por mi .Todo era tan confuso e iluso al pensar que tenia en mis brazos a la persona que jamás imagine tener.

Recordé la primera vez que pronuncie su nombre en el instituto , y nuestros rostros cuando se encontraron por primera vez . Desde ese momento su nombre se grabo en mi pecho y en mi duro corazón . Su rostro estuvo desde ese entonces en mi mente , y ella era mi principal motivo de distracción .

Nunca había creído en los ángeles hasta que le conocí.

Lentamente su boca comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo de mármol , sacándome rápidamente de mis pensamientos . Su rostro reflejaba el intenso placer que le provocaba mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo . Era tan hermosa , la mujer a la que nunca había soñado tener , se había convertido el mi universo personal.

-Te amo – susurro.

-Eres mucho más que el amor de mi vida- pronuncie lentamente.

-Lo se , es por eso que estoy aquí . Me haces muy feliz.

-Tú también lo haces en mi.

Sus gritos y gemidos me conducían hacía la demencia , de donde jamás querría salir . Disfrutaba estar conmigo y eso me hacía el vampiro más feliz del mundo , saber que mi amor era correspondido.

Las agujas del pequeño reloj que tenia frente a mi daban vueltas y vueltas , y en mi mente se dibujaba que la hora de terminar todo llegaba .Pero Zoe no sabia que esto tendría un final , tal vez triste. No podía pedirle que acabara con todo , no ahora que lo disfrutaba como nunca antes lo había hecho . Le notaba tan feliz y llena de placer , pero el deber me llamaba , la guerra estaba cerca.

En esa fracción de segundo , un pequeño golpecito se escucho en la puerta de la habitación . Sabía que ya era la hora.

-Zoe , Brandon-exclamo la alocada voz de Alice. Zoe avergonzadamente freno su ritmo para observarme fijamente a los ojos , acaricie su cabello y bese sus labios . Paso su lengua sobre mis labios provocándome algo que jamás había sentido , ninguno de los dos quería acabar con esto y mucho menos salir de la habitación , por lo que ignoramos el llamado de Alice . Pero , teníamos presente que no se daría por vencida.

La muerte estaba próxima , pero yo era muy irresponsable . No quería soltarle , ni alejarme de su cuerpo . El placer regia mi cuerpo envolviéndome en la incoherencia.

Los minutos transcurrían y nuestro disfrute seguía hasta que la voz de Alice volvió a gemir.

-Brandon. Están aquí.

En ese instante cuando de sus labios escuche salir la palabra que lo cambiaria todo , aleje a Zoe de mi cuerpo y de un salto comencé a vestirme otra vez . En cambio , zoe , me observaba confusa envuelta entre las sabanas. Su imagen hacía que deseara volver a ella , pero sabía que eso ya no seria posible .

Todo estaba acabado en ese instante , debía dejar mis deseos por salvar su vida.

El amor era más fuerte que mis deseos de poseerla nuevamente .

-Brandon – volvió a gritar la voz de Alice .

_Levante a Zoe de la cama y le vestí de la forma más rápida que puede , en cuestión de segundos ambos estábamos listos para hacerle frente a la muerte._


End file.
